


Gefährliche Entdeckung

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa all the time, F/F, Happy Ending, Love, POV Lexa and POV Clarke, Romance, Wolf!AU, clarke is hot too, i hope so, lexa is hot, wolves are cute, wtf did i just wrote?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke macht im Wald eine unerwartete Entdeckung und Lexa weiß nicht, wie sie ein weiteres Jahr in der Schule überleben soll. / Clexa AU / Wolf AU / Highschool AU / Happy End</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Clarke-

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht renne ich durch den Wald, Raven nah hinter mir.

„Tja du kriegst mich wohl doch nicht Rae!“ ich höre sie etwas brummen, bevor ich über den nächsten Baum springe.

Raven und ich lieben den Wald, schon seit wir jung sind verbringen wir beinahe jeden freien Tag hier. Das ist allerdings auch normal, wenn man in einer Kleinstadt wohnt, die von Wäldern und Seen umgeben ist. 

„Ehrlich Clarke, es wird schon dunkel, lass uns umdrehen.“ Ich bleibe schwer atmend stehen und schaue auf meine beste Freundin zurück, die sich gerade auf einen Baumstamm fallen lässt.

Ich begutachte die Umgebung und sehe, dass mir alles unbekannt vorkommt. Ich lasse mich ebenfalls auf einen Baumstamm fallen und frage mich, wie weit wir wohl von zu Hause weg sind. Raven wühlt in ihrem Rucksack herum und zieht eine Flasche Wasser heraus, die sie beinahe komplett austrinkt.

„Ruhig, ich will auch noch was!“ sie grinst und setzt die Flasche wieder ab.

Gerade als ich nach dieser greifen will, hören wir ein lautes heulen, es hört sich beinahe an, als würde es von einem Wolf kommen. Vor Schreck lasse ich die Flasche Wasser fallen und schaue mich um.

„Was zum Teufel war das? Hier leben doch keine Wölfe.“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue genervt auf das Wasser, welches sich über dem Waldboden verteilt.

„Na bevor sie dich fressen,“ Raven wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu. „lass uns lieber nach Hause gehen.“ Die Dunkelhaarige nickt und schaut sich um.

„Ja… wo genau ist zu Hause?“ ich schaue mich um und sehe einen Baum, der nicht allzu hoch ist.

Langsam stehe ich auf und beginne, mich an den großen Ästen hochzuziehen. Ich höre Raven hinter mir lachen, aber das spornt mich nur mehr an. Natürlich sieht es mit Sicherheit nicht gerade ästhetisch aus. Ein paar Meter über dem Boden kann ich durch die Baumkronen schauen.

„Und?“

„Ich gucke noch Rae.“

„Dann guck schneller?!“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, als ich endlich etwas Vertrautes sehe.

Mein Blick landet auf der Kirchturmspitze, die zu unserer Stadt gehört. Ich grinse triumphal und schaue mich noch etwas weiter um. Es beginnt schon dunkel zu werden, dadurch ist der Himmel in einem wunderschönen Orange gelegt, dazu sind ein paar Wolken zu sehen. Ich drehe mich weiter um und kann von weitem einen Berg erkennen, eine Gesteinswand die ich nie zuvor gesehen habe, wir müssen wohl wirklich weit vom Weg abgekommen sein. Vorsichtig klettere ich wieder vom Baum und zeige in eine Richtung.

„Nach Ihnen, Miss Reyes.“ Ich mache eine salutierende Bewegung, sofort lacht Raven.

Zwanzig Minuten später ist es schon beinahe dunkel. Raven und ich laufen inzwischen Hand in Hand über den Waldboden. Da wir wieder unachtsam über Äste und Stöcker gesprungen sind, hat sie sich wohl etwas den Fuß verletzt. Ich will gerade einen Kommentar darüber machen, wie lustig ihr humpeln aussieht, da hören wir es wieder, dieses laute heulen.

„Ich glaube uns verarscht jemand.“ Sagt Raven trocken.

„Was meinst du?“

„Hier in der Nähe gibt es keine Wölfe, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Ich nicke und ziehe an meiner Lederjacke, die mich gegen die langsam eintretende Kälte beschützt.

„Angst Reyes?“ aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich sie grinsen.

„Natürlich nicht! Aber hast du nicht von diesen Angriffen auf das Pärchen im Wald gehört?“ ich mache ein verächtliches Geräusch.

„Das ist sicher nur eine Ausrede für irgendein Familiendrama.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und versuche mich unauffällig umzuschauen.

Habe ich mich vertan? Wieso sieht das hier so unbekannt aus? Raven scheint allerdings zu merken was los ist, denn sie bleibt stehen und schaut sich ebenfalls um.

„Ok Griffin, ich weiß du hast normalerweise einen perfekten Orientierungssinn, aber dieses Mal hast du es versaut.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und gehe ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.

„Habe ich nicht.“ Inzwischen ist es schon ziemlich dunkel, was uns beiden nicht wirklich gefällt. 

Ich grinse als ich durch die Bäume weit entfernt erneut die Kirche sehen kann.

„Siehst du! Ich habe mich nicht-“ wir werden von einem lauten knurren unterbrochen, sofort drehe ich mich um.

Zuerst fällt mein Blick auf Raven, die vor Schock auf ihren Hintern gefallen ist. Als nächstes landet mein Blick auf strahlenden, bösen grünen Augen. Mein Körper friert sofort ein, ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ein weiteres lautes knurren bringt mich dazu, einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen. Ich starre auf den riesigen, dunkelbraunen Wolf vor mir, der mich eindringlich ansieht und die Zähne fletscht. 

„Ra… Raven…“ stottere ich heraus und gehe noch einen Schritt zurück, sofort folgt der Wolf mir. „Raven, lauf!“ bringe ich dieses Mal lauter heraus.

Die Dunkelhaarige braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich langsam aufsetzt, die Aufmerksamkeit des Wolfs liegt noch immer auf mir. Ich mustere ihn genau, er ist größer als jeder andere Wolf den ich je gesehen habe. Seine Pfoten krallen sich in den Waldboden, vermutlich macht er sich bereit für einen Angriff. Ich schlucke und schaue wieder zu Raven, die am ganzen Körper zittert.

„Geh!“

„Aber Clarke-“

„GEH!“ Raven springt auf und stolpert ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

Sofort dreht der Wolf seinen Kopf in die Richtung und macht einen Schritt. Ich wedle mit den Armen, meine Angst zu groß, dass er Raven folgt.

„Hey nein! Hier!“ sein Kopf schwingt wieder zu mir.

Er knurrt leise und kommt mit schweren Schritten auf mich zu. Meine Augen werden weit, ich drehe mich um und beginne, um mein Leben zu laufen. Hinter mir höre ich die schweren Pfoten des Tieres im Waldboden. Mein Herz schlägt so schwer gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe, es springt mir aus dem Körper. Ich springe über einige Baumstämme und versuche Platz zwischen uns zu bringen, aber jedes Mal wenn ich mich umschaue, ist der Wolf genau hinter mir, seine Augen auf mich fixiert. Da ich nicht hingeschaut habe, wo ich hinlaufe, kollidiert mein Knie mit einem großen Baumstamm. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen auf und falle direkt auf den Boden. Sofort drehe ich mich um und krieche weg, aber der Wolf steht bereits vor mir. Er knurrt mich böse an, ich sehe seine Fangzähne und bleibe wie eingefroren sitzen. Sein Blick ist so eindringlich, dass ich mich frage, worauf er wartet.

„Bitte…“ stammele ich heraus, sofort legt er den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, mir läuft eine Träne über die Wange, die ich nicht zurückhalten kann. Als ich weiter nach hinten kriechen will, spüre ich die harte Rinde eines Baumes, ich bin gefangen zwischen ihm und der Kreatur, die mich noch immer aufmerksam mustert. In Gedanken gehe ich alle schönen Erlebnisse durch, die ich gehabt habe in meinem Leben. Leider ist die Liste nicht sehr lang, wenn man gerade mal 20 Jahre jung ist. Meine Freunde waren immer für mich da, dazu habe ich einige tolle Erlebnisse mit meinem Vater gehabt, welcher leider letztes Jahr verstorben ist. Ich werde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ich den Atem des Wolfs an meiner Wange spüre. Sofort kneife ich die Augen zu und drehe mich weg, darauf eingestellt, jetzt meinen letzten Atemzug zu machen. Ich höre, wie der Wolf an mir riecht, seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals. Dann spüre ich, wie er sich bewegt und Äste knacken. Langsam mache ich meine Augen wieder auf und sehe, dass der Wolf nun einen Meter von mir entfernt steht. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper und schaue geschockt in seine Augen, welche mir ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl von Sicherheit geben. Nach einem letzten knurren, geht er noch einen Schritt zurück und fängt laut an zu heulen. Dabei streckt er seinen eleganten Hals hoch, ich beobachte alles genau, jeden Schritt und jede Bewegung. Er wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, bevor er knurrend in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. 

„Was zum…“ stottere ich heraus.

Es braucht ein paar Minuten, bevor ich mich bewegen und aufstehen kann. Meine Beine geben immer wieder nach, weil der Schock noch so tief sitzt. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, immer noch irritiert über das, was gerade passiert ist. Von weitem nehme ich Stimmen wahr, sofort tragen mich meine Beine in diese Richtung. Meine Lunge brennt, als ich durch die Dunkelheit renne, inzwischen fließen immer mehr Tränen über mein Gesicht. Als ich Taschenlampen und die Stimme von Raven wahrnehme, atme ich erleichtert durch. Sie steht dort mit mehreren Polizisten, die sofort auf mich zukommen. Gerade als mich der Erste in den Arm nimmt, sacke ich zusammen.

„Clarke! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte nicht-“ ich lasse meine Augen zu und antworte ihr leise.

„Es ist alles gut Rae, mir ist nichts passiert, wir müssen nur weg von hier.“ Sie nickt und streichelt mir übers Gesicht.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lexa-

Ich rolle durch mein Bett und schlage auf meinen Wecker, der mich aus meinem ruhigen Schlaf gerissen hat. Kurz darauf höre ich schon die wohl nervigste Stimme der Welt.

„LEXA! Bist du wach?“ ich rolle mit den Augen. „Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht fertig bist fahre ich ohne dich!“ mit einem seufzen rolle ich auf den Rücken.

„JA!“ brülle ich noch zurück, bevor ich langsam aus dem Bett krieche.

35 Minuten später stehe ich in meiner rot-schwarzen Flanellbluse und meiner schwarzen Jeans vor meiner sichtlich genervten besten Freundin.

„Kaffee?“ sie hält mir einen Becher hin und stampft zur Tür. „Danke Sonnenschein.“ Murmele ich noch, bevor ich ihr raus und zum Auto folge.

Während wir durch die kleinste und wohl langweiligste Stadt fahren, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe, versuche ich mich abzulenken. Immer wieder fliegen meine Gedanken zu der Situation gestern Nacht. Ich habe Anya und den Anderen nichts davon erzählt, denn sie hätten mir sicher eine Lektion erteilt. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich dieses Ozeanblau, welches mich so fasziniert hat. Wenn ich –

„LEXA?“ ich schrecke hoch.

„Was?!“ ich schaue sie irritiert an, da sie mich gerade aus diesen schönen Gedanken gerissen hat.

„Wir sind da, komm jetzt.“ Ich seufze und schaue auf das Schulgebäude vor mir, welches unglaublich typisch ist für eine Kleinstadt. 

Ich knalle die Autotür zu und schaue mich um, überall auf dem Gelände sind junge und ältere Schüler, die meisten sitzen auf den Bänken vor uns auf dem Rasen und unterhalten sich. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf darüber, dass wir wieder dadurch müssen.

„Guck nicht so mürrisch, du willst doch sicher Freunde finden dieses Jahr!“ 

„Ich habe Freunde, Anya. Aber danke.“ Sie lacht sarkastisch.

„Ja, uns, weil du uns nicht los wirst.“ Ich grinse heimlich darüber und betrete hinter ihr das Gebäude. 

Mein Lächeln bleibt präsent, als ich an das ‚uns‘ denke. Andere Leute haben Freundeskreise, die Familie, die immer an ihrer Seite sind. Ich hingegen habe ein Rudel, welches mir vertraut und wofür ich verantwortlich bin. Ich habe noch nie so eine Treue und Hilfsbereitschaft erfahren. Anya und ich nicken uns noch einmal zu, bevor ich auf den Zettel in meiner Hand schaue, auf dem das Klassenzimmer steht, in welches ich muss. Da meine Augen nicht die besten sind und die Kontaktlinsen wohl nicht ganz sitzen, ist es etwas verschwommen. Ich blinzle einmal und schaue hoch, in diesem Moment kollidiere ich mit jemandem. Dabei fällt mir mein Zettel aus der Hand, sofort greife ich danach und will mich gerade laut beschweren, da schaue ich in Ozeanblau. Oh verdammt.

„Sorry! Ich hab‘ dich nicht gesehen!“ ich starre sie geschockt an.

„Was?“ frage ich nach ein paar Sekunden, da sie mich ebenfalls interessiert anschaut.

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt…“ sagt sie leise und beißt sich kurz auf die Lippe.

„OH! Ja stimmt. Schon gut. Mir ist nichts passiert.“ Sie grinst kurz, jetzt kann ich mich das erste Mal von ihren Augen lösen.

Ich schaue an ihr herunter, das weiße Top und die blaue Jeans stehen ihr super. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Ich merke, dass mein Blick wieder zu ihrem Oberkörper wandert, aber ich kann nicht anders.

„Kennen wir uns?!“ Oh oh.

„Was? Nein ich… denke nicht.“ Verdammt, wieso stammele ich so? „Ich bin gerade erst hierhergezogen, mit meiner besten Freundin.“ Sie nickt und schaut auf den Zettel in meiner Hand.

„Weißt du, wo du hinmusst?“ ich grinse.

„So offensichtlich, dass ich keine Ahnung habe?“ sie lacht und oh Gott, es ist so wunderschön.

„Naja, du hast mich schließlich gerade umgerannt.“ Ich will gerade protestieren, da sehe ich ihren verspielten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher du warst schuld…“

„Clarke.“ Vervollständigt sie für mich, obwohl ich das bereits wusste.

„Ich bin Lexa.“ Sage ich nach ein paar Sekunden, da sie mich erneut so eindringlich angesehen hat.

„Na dann willkommen Lexa. Und folge mir.“ 

Als wir durch die Flure gehen, kann ich nicht anders, als sie immer wieder zu mustern. Sie sieht noch wunderschöner aus, als gestern Nacht. Jetzt hat sie schließlich auch keinen panischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und hier ist der Raum.“ Ich schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf, da ich in Gedanken versunken war.

„Danke, Clarke.“ Wir lächeln uns noch einmal an, bevor ich den Raum betrete.

„Gerne. Und bis gleich! Wir haben die nächste Stunde zusammen.“ Ich atme scharf ein und merke, wie sich langsam ein Lächeln über meine Lippen zieht.

Nach einem anstrengenden aber schönen Schultag, an dem ich vor allem Interesse an Clarke hatte, lasse ich mich nachmittags in mein Bett fallen. Wieder grinse ich leicht, nur wenn ich an ihr Lachen denke. Ich habe mit ihr zusammen gegessen, dabei habe ich ihre beste Freundin Raven kennengelernt. Diese hatte während des Essens allerdings nur Augen für Anya, die weitestgehend stumm neben mir gesessen hat. Da ich sie aber gut kenne, weiß ich, dass sie Raven alles andere als unattraktiv findet, sonst hätte sie ihr bereits eine geklatscht nach den aufstachelnden Kommentaren.

„Lexiii?“ ich rolle mit den Augen. „Jaha will, dass ich vorbeikomme. Kommst du klar?“

„Was bin ich? Fünf?“ Anya lacht und ziehe meine Tür wieder zu.

„Pass auf dich auf!“ ich höre wie sie unten das Haus verlässt und dann mit dem Auto wegfährt.

Mir geht Clarke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ich will sie sehen, ihr Lachen hören, sehen wie sie sich etwas verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht. Wie gerne hätte ich ihre Nummer. Nach ein paar Seufzern und der Erkenntnis, das mir viel zu langweilig ist, schnappe ich mir meine Jacke und gehe aus dem Haus. Sofort gehe ich auf den Wald zu, welcher nur etwa 200 Meter entfernt ist. Es wird bereits dunkel, ich grinse und schaue mich aufmerksam um. Nachdem ich sicher bin, dass wirklich niemand da ist, kneife ich die Augen zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Konzentration, spüre ich das Tier in mir. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden mache ich einen Sprung und lande auf meinen vier Pfoten. Ich schüttle mich kurz, bevor ich heulend in den Wald stürme.

Nachdem ich ein paar kleinere Tiere erfolgreich verjagt habe, werde ich langsamer. Ich höre und rieche andere Wölfe in der Nähe. Da ich weiß, dass mein Rudel gerade ein Meeting haben muss, gehe ich sofort in eine Kampfposition. Ich stürme los in die Richtung, aus der ich die Präsenz spüre. Meine Pfoten tragen mich blitzschnell durch den Dreck und über die gefallenen Äste und Bäume. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass ich mich irre. Denn wenn nicht, trifft genau das ein, was wir unbedingt verhindern wollen. Zusätzlich sind wir noch nicht bereit dafür, denn viele aus unserem Rudel sind einfach zu jung und unerfahren. Als ich an einem Hang ankomme, schaue ich mich aufmerksam um, zum Glück kann ich inzwischen keine Schritte oder Geräusche mehr wahrnehmen, die auffällig sind. Ich mache mir weiter Gedanken über mein Rudel. Neben Anya sind da noch Jakob, mein bester Freund, der immer an meiner Seite ist. Dann noch Niylah und Echo, die die Töchter von Jaha sind, unserem Anführer. Ich knurre bei den Gedanken an ihn, er will unsere Existenz so geheim halten, dass er jeden Menschen töten würde, der von uns weiß. Plötzlich schießt mein Kopf hoch, als ich einen bestimmten Duft wahrnehme. Meine Pfoten tragen mich automatisch in eine Richtung.

Ich werde langsamer und versuche elegante Schritte zu machen, als ich auf die Häuserfront der Stadt zu schleiche. Um meine Nase weht Clarkes Duft, vermutlich wohnt sie hier, genau am Waldrand. Noch bevor ich überhaupt die Chance habe, weiter nach ihr zu suchen, spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz an meiner Pfote. Sofort jaule ich laut los und versuche mich loszureißen, aber ich habe keine Chance.


	3. Chapter 3

-Clarke-

Ich seufze und stochere in meinem Essen herum, während meine Mutter mit einem Freund telefoniert. Viel zu häufig läuft es inzwischen so bei uns, sie telefoniert und ich sitze still am Tisch. Das geht schon so, seit wir zu Beginn des Sommers diesen großen Streit über meine Zukunft hatten. Sie will, dass ich in ihre Fußstapfen trete und ebenfalls Ärztin werde, am liebsten noch in diesem kleinen verschlafenen Dorf. Ich hingegen will malen, etwas von der Welt sehen, etwas erleben.

„Ich geh raus.“ Sage ich nach ein paar Sekunden und stehe schon vom Tisch auf.

„Zieh dir eine Jacke an, Schatz.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und greife nach meiner dunkelblauen Lederjacke.

Draußen angekommen weht mir der kalte Wind entgegen. Ich kneife die Augen zu und genieße die Erfrischung, im Haus ist es jedes Mal, als würde mich etwas erdrücken. Langsam lasse ich mich auf die Hängematte im Garten fallen. Plötzlich höre ich ein lautes jaulen, sofort schrecke ich hoch. Ich schaue mich geschockt um und frage mich, ob das Geräusch nicht vielleicht von der Hängematte kam, da höre ich ein lautes rasseln und leises winseln. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, gehe ich auf den Wald zu. 

„Hallo?“ frage ich laut nach ein paar Schritten, aber keine Antwort.

Zum Glück ist es noch nicht ganz dunkel, dann würde ich sofort umdrehen. Als ich dieses winseln allerdings wieder höre, weiß ich, dass jemand oder etwas ein Problem hat. Ich gehe um ein paar Bäume und dann sehe ich es, den Wolf. Es ist derselbe wie in der Nacht, groß, dunkelbraunes Fell und strahlend grüne Augen, die hilflos auf die Bärenfalle herunterschauen. Ich muss selber leicht winseln, als ich sehe, dass die Pfote des Tieres in der Falle steckt und schon bereits stark blutet. Ich schlucke und gehe ein paar Schritte weiter. Nach dem Knacken eines Asts fliegt die Aufmerksamkeit des Tieres zu mir. Sofort knurrt es mich an, aber ich bin im Doktormodus, ich starre auf seine Pfote. Der Wolf will einen Schritt auf mich zu machen, aber winselt sofort. Vorsichtig nähere ich mich weiter, innerlich frage ich mich, wie lebensmüde ich eigentlich sein muss. 

„Hey…“ flüstere ich, der Wolf sieht mir böse in die Augen. „Ich kann dir helfen.“ Er knurrt nochmal, was allerdings wieder in einem winseln endet.

Als ich weitere Schritte auf das Tier zugehe, sehe ich allerdings eine Veränderung in der Körpersprache. Anstatt angespannt und in einer Angriffsposition zu stehen, schauen mich die grünen Augen nur hilflos, beinahe schon flehend an. Meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen, als ich beinahe neben ihm stehe. Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass der Wolf mir mit Kopf beinahe bis zu den Schultern geht, wieder muss ich schlucken.

„Ich muss es nur… aufmachen…“ stammele ich nervös, dabei wische ich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Es scheint beinahe, als hätte dies ein Effekt auf den Wolf, denn er atmet lange aus und dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite. Nach ein paar Sekunden nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen. Ich knie mich vorsichtig hin und rutsche die letzten Meter bis zu der Falle. Als ich das ganze Blut so nah sehe, wird mir beinahe schlecht. Auch das ist ein Grund, warum ich lieber kein Arzt werden möchte. Ich schaue wieder hoch und in grüne Augen, die jeden Schritt und jede Bewegung von mir aufmerksam verfolgen. Langsam lege ich meine Hände auf die Seiten der Falle und drücke sie auseinander. Nach ein paar kläglichen Versuchen habe ich sie weit genug auseinander.

„Jetzt!“ sage ich sofort, der Wolf zieht instinktiv seine Pfote zurück.

Ich lasse die Falle zuschnappen und schmeiße sie etwas von uns weg an einen Baum. Als ich mich umdrehe, werden meine Augen weit. Der Wolf steht nur einen Meter von mir entfernt. Er schaut mir duellierend in die Augen, dabei hält er die verwundete Pfote hoch. Ich schlucke und gehe ein paar Schritte zurück, er folgt mir. Zu allerletzt hätte ich erwartet, dass er winselt. Automatisch bleibe ich stehen, jetzt scheint sich ein kleines Lächeln über seinen Mund zu legen. 

„Ich hoffe… dir geht’s bald besser.“ Flüstere ich heraus.

Herr Gott ich rede mit einem Tier, was ist los mit mir? Der Wolf humpelt auf mich zu, dieses Mal bleibe ich stehen, denn wenn er mich hätte töten wollen, dann bereits beim ersten Mal oder in der letzten Nacht. Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Er lehnt seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und riecht wie es scheint an meinen Haaren. Ein paar Sekunden später löst er sich von mir. Nach einem letzten Blick in meine Richtung springt er ohne Rücksicht auf die Wunde über ein paar Äste hinweg in den Wald. Ich atme tief durch und lehne mich an den nächsten Baum. Raven wird mir das nie glauben.

Als ich am nächsten Tag in die Schule komme, bin ich nass vom Regen und in Gedanken versunken. Ich schiebe die Kapuze meines Pullis von meinem Kopf und schaue mich um, Raven und Octavia scheinen noch nicht da zu sein. Octavia und Bellamy sind ebenfalls gute Freunde von mir, die ich seit der Kindheit kenne. 

„Griff! Hast du geduscht?“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Nicht jeder von uns hat ein Auto, Raven.“ Sie grinst und schaut sich um.

„Wo ist Miss Wangenknochen?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Anya. Und deine Freundin.“ Ich schlage sie leicht in den Bauch, sie weiß genau, was sie mit mir macht.

„Sei ruhig, sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Außerdem habe ich Finn.“ Wir beide müssen laut loslachen.

„Ja genau… ich bin so froh, dass du ihn abserviert hast.“

„Wen abserviert Blondi?“ ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und stehe vor Anya, die mich eindringlich ansieht und in einen Apfel beißt.

Ich schaue zur Seite und sehe Lexa neben ihr stehen, sie sieht wunderschön aus. Ihre schwarze Lederjacke und das weiße Hemd darunter sind atemberaubend, vor allem weil man dadurch ihre Muskeln sehen kann. Ich lecke mir unbewusst über meine Lippen, bis Raven mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite rammt.

„Niemanden! Nichts!“ antworte ich eine Octave zu hoch.

Anya schaut mich nur unbeeindruckt an. Wir machen uns alle auf den Weg zum Klassenraum, dabei gehe ich mit Lexa etwas hinter den anderen beiden her.

„Und… wie war dein Abend?“ ich schaue zu Lexa, die mich bereits ansieht.

Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, da ich in ihren Augen gefangen bin. Sie sind bereits so vertraut, obwohl ich sie noch nicht lange kenne.

„Ganz gut. Habe noch etwas gelernt und Netflix geguckt.“

„Echt? Was denn?“ ich grinse und schaue auf den Boden, vielleicht ist es zu direkt, aber ich will es versuchen.

„Orange is the new black.“ ich laufe leicht rot an, bis ich aus dem Augenwinkel ihr grinsen wahrnehmen kann.

„Ich mag die Serie. Vielleicht… schauen wir mal zusammen?“ mein Herz rast immer schneller, wie gerne würde ich was mit ihr unternehmen.

„Klar!“ antworte ich grinsend, als wir in die Klasse biegen.

An ihrem Platz angekommen, zieht Lexa sofort ihre Jacke aus. Mein Blick landet auf ihren Oberarmen, die Muskeln dort spannen sich an und sind perfekt zu sehen. Ich schlucke und mache dabei einen Schritt zu viel, ich renne gegen meinen eigenen Tisch.

„Ouw! Fuck.“ Raven lacht laut und wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

Mein Blick landet auf Lexa, ob sie das wohl gesehen hat. Allerdings nehme ich sofort etwas Anderes wahr, einen Verband an ihrem Unterarm. Ich runzle die Stirn, das hatte sie gestern noch nicht, oder?

„Ein kleiner Unfall beim Training.“ Na toll, sie hat mich beim starren erwischt. 

„Oh, ok. Was für ein Training?“ sie zögert ein paar Sekunden.

„Kampfsport, teilweise auch mit Stöckern, daher die Verletzung.“ Sie hebt ihren Arm und lacht etwas verlegen.

„Vielleicht solltest du den Sport wechseln.“ Sage ich duellierend und lasse mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

„Ach ja? Sollte ich das? Und wohin?“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Synchronschwimmen!“ ich sehe wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft.

„Ich hasse Wasser.“ Ich lache leise, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert.

Während des Unterrichts schaue ich immer wieder zu Lexa herüber, die entweder ebenfalls bereits zu mir sieht und verlegen wegschaut, oder nachdenklich auf ihrem Stift kaut. Ich bekomme kaum etwas vom Stoff mit, aber das ist mir egal. Ich passe nur dann auf, wenn der Lehrer Lexa etwas fragt, was sie jedes Mal perfekt beantworten kann.

Beim Essen kann ich ebenfalls meine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Ich höre Octavia und Raven neben mir nur dumpf über irgendetwas diskutieren. Lexa scheint ebenfalls mit Anya in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu sein. Ich seufze und widme mich meinem Essen, welches ich wieder kaum angefasst habe.

„Iss.“ Höre ich ein flüstern von der Seite.

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Rae.“

„Nein, aber ich kann sie sofort anrufen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und stecke mir ein paar Nudeln in den Mund. 

„Was macht ihr so am Samstag?“ fragt Octavia, bereits aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl hüpfend.

„Zu deiner Party kommen?“ Octavia schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, alle schauen sie geschockt an.

„Exakt Raven! Und ihr zwei kommt auch.“ Sie zeigt auf Anya und Lexa, die nur nicken. „Perfekt! Das wird eine super Party! Vor allem wenn der Griffinator wieder frei gelassen wird!“ als ich merke, dass Lexas Blick auf mir landet, laufe ich sofort knallrot an.

Ich werde zum Glück durch das Klingeln befreit, sofort stehen alle auf und greifen nach ihren Sachen. Wieso müssen meine Freunde mich nur immer blamieren? Ich merke, wie jemand neben mir herläuft und rechne natürlich mit Raven oder O.

„Griffinator also, huh?“ ich schaue sofort zur Seite, als ich Lexas beruhigende Stimme höre.

„Ehh ja, die beiden sind ein wenig bescheuert. Sie haben mich nach einer Partynacht so genannt. Aber ehrlich, so schlimm bin ich nicht!“ Lexa lacht leise, sofort fühle ich Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch.

„Also… sehen wir uns Samstag?“

„Ich hoffe doch.“


	4. Chapter 4

-Lexa-

„Ok, wer kann mir sagen, wann der Angriff auf Pearl Harbour stattgefunden hat?“ 

Ich kritzle etwas auf meinen Block, während der Geschichtslehrer aufmerksam durch die Reihen schaut. Inzwischen haben wir die letzte Stunde des Tages und ich bin mehr als kaputt. Beinahe den ganzen Tag habe ich damit verbracht, Clarke zu beobachten. Immer wieder malt sie etwas auf ihrem Block, ich habe gelernt, dass sie es liebt zu malen, vor allem die Natur. Anya hat natürlich bemerkt, dass ich Clarke ständig anschaue und mich durchgehend damit aufgezogen.

„Griffin?“ mein Stift hört auf über das Papier zu wandern.

Ich schaue zu Clarke, die geschockt nach vorne schaut, alle Blicke sind auf sie gerichtet.

„Ehm… ich…“ ich merke, wie nervös sie wird.

„Das musst du doch wissen, wir haben es noch vor den Ferien besprochen.“ Clarke fängt an mit ihrem Stift zu spielen.

Ich sehe, dass sie rot im Gesicht wird. In meinem Magen entwickelt sich Wut. Ich bekomme das Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen.

„7. Dezember 1941.“ Alle Blicke fliegen nun zu mir. „Entschuldigung, ich bin nur gut mit Daten.“ Der Lehrer mustert mich skeptisch.

„Wie gut?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern, aber schaue ihn weiterhin duellierend an. „Ich brauche nur das Jahr.“ Ich nicke.

„Kolumbus?“

„1492.“

„Die Unabhängigkeit der Vereinigten Staaten?“

„1776.“ Alles um uns herum ist still, alle schauen gebannt zwischen ihm und mir hin und her.

„Die Ermordung Kennedys?“

„1963.“ Er rümpft die Nase.

„Der Versailler Vertrag?“

„1919.“ 

„HA!“ er stellt sich aufrecht hin und schiebt seine Brille zu Recht. „Das war 1918!“ irritiert schaue ich mich um.

„Nein Sir, ehrlich gesagt war es 1919.“ Nun schaut er mich irritiert an.

Einige um uns herum holen ihr Handy heraus und schauen wohl nach.

„Es war 1919.“ Sagt Raven neben mir laut und grinst mich an.

Alle schauen nun entweder geschockt, neidisch oder einfach nur respektvoll zu mir. Mein Blick landet allerdings auf Clarke, die mich breit anlächelt. Ich zwinkere ihr zu und widme mich dann wieder dem Lehrer, der genervt etwas an die Tafel schreibt.

Nach der Stunde werde ich sofort von Clarke am Ärmel zur Seite gezogen. 

„Danke.“ Murmelt sie und grinst mich an.

„Gerne. Ich nehme an Geschichte ist nicht so dein Fach?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Wir lernen mal zusammen?“ 

„Erst Netflix, jetzt lernen… du willst wohl unbedingt Zeit mit mir verbringen?“ ich merke, wie meine Wangen rot werden.

„Nein… ja! Also…“ ich schlage mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn, obwohl Clarke noch vor mir steht und mich belustigt mustert.

Sie lacht und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, sofort brennt es auf meiner Haut.

„Ruhig, ich verarsch dich nur. Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns?“ ich nicke übertrieben euphorisch.

Als ich mich umdrehe steht Anya mit einer Zigarette im Mund vor mir. Sie schaut mich skeptisch an. Als sie etwas sagen will, drängle ich mich an ihr vorbei durch die Türen. Ich höre sie noch leise Lachen, was meine Wangen noch mehr erröten lässt.

Tage später sitze ich nachdenklich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, während Anya sich fertig macht. Meine Füße liegen auf Jakobs Schoß, der gerade irgendein sinnloses Spiel auf seinem Handy spielt. Ich lehne mich zurück und denke über die Nacht nach, die mir bevorsteht. Clarke. Clarke in einem wahrscheinlich kurzen, heißen Outfit. Clarke, die einfach nur-

„Fertig!“ Mein Blick fliegt zur Seite, Anya steht vor uns in hohen Heels, dazu einem kurzen Rock und einer Bluse.

„Wen willst du denn beindrucken?!“ Jakob spricht meine Gedanken aus.

„Niemanden? Jetzt komm Lexa.“ Ich grinse und springe vom Sofa

Jakob zieht mich zu sich herunter und wuschelt mir durch die Haare. Sofort schlage ich ihm auf die Schulter und schlüpfe danach in meine Chucks. Ich begutachte mein Outfit nochmal im Spiegel. Mein weißes, tief ausgeschnittes T-Shirt mit der schwarzen Lederjacke sitzen super, dazu meine schwarze Jeans. Ich lächle zufrieden und schaue dann über meine Schulter in Jakobs Augen, er lacht nur verschmitzt und fährt sich durch seine braunen Haare.

„Sag einfach nichts.“ Mit diesen Worten gehe ich aus dem Haus und ins Auto.

Bei Octavia und Bellamy zu Hause angekommen schaue ich mich verwirrt um. Vor mir ist ein riesiges Haus, mit einer großen Veranda, auf der schon einige Partygäste stehen. Ich ziehe etwas nervös an meiner Jacke und trotte dann hinter Anya her zur Tür. Ich fliege erst aus meinen Gedanken, als Raven vor uns steht und Anya angrinst, sie lehnt am Türrahmen und hat die Arme verschränkt.

„Hallo Schönheit.“ Anya rollt mir den Augen.

„Wir sind da. Wo ist der Alkohol?“ ich stöhne frustriert.

„Kannst du vielleicht noch unhöflicher sein?!“ Raven lacht leise und winkt ab.

„Schon gut Lexa, ich bin‘s gewohnt. Außerdem habe ich jemand anderen im Auge.“ Sie zwinkert Anya zu, welche ihre Fäuste ballt.

Ich grinse über ihre Reaktion und gehe dann mit ihr zusammen ins Haus. Als wir ins Wohnzimmer treten ist die Musik unheimlich laut. Es ist noch nicht mal acht Uhr und bereits jetzt tanzen einige auf den Tischen. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Leute streifen und suche unbewusst nach blonden Haaren. Langsam setze ich mich in Bewegung und gehe in die Küche. Clarke lehnt am Tresen und hält einen roten Becher in den Händen. Meine Knie werden weich als ich sehe, dass sie ein kurzes, weißes Kleid trägt. Gerade als ich sie anstarre, bemerkt sie mich und winkt mich zu sich herüber.

„Hi Lexa.“ Ehe ich antworten kann, zieht sie mich an sich heran und drückt mich.

„Hi… Cl…Clarke.“ Stottere ich heraus.

Genervt von meiner eigenen Unfähigkeit rolle ich mit den Augen. Als wir uns voneinander lösen, grinst sie mich breit an.

„Du siehst… atemberaubend aus.“ Sie schaut verlegen nach unten.

„Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus.“ Sie mustert mich auffällig, ich schmelze unter ihrem Blick. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ ich nicke, also greift sie nach einem Becher.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später stehe ich vor Clarke, sie sitzt auf der Veranda und kann sich kaum vor Lachen halten. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Bier und grinse sie an.

„Du hast ihn wirklich so abblitzen lassen?“ lacht Clarke über eine alte Geschichte, welche ich ihr gerade erzählt habe.

„Was denn? Ich stehe nun mal nicht auf Männer!“ die schöne Blonde schüttelt mit dem Kopf und schaut dann noch oben, inzwischen ist es dunkel und es sind Sterne zu sehen.

„Das finde ich gar nicht schlecht.“ Mein Blick ist zwischenzeitlich auf ihrem Dekolletee gelandet, also schaue ich schnell hoch, als sie spricht.

„Mmmm?!“ sie grinst und schaut mir in die Augen.

„Ich finde es gut, dass du Frauen bevorzugst.“ Automatisch kippt die Stimmung mit ihrem Tonfall.

Sie grinst mich verschmitzt an und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu und stelle meinen Becher auf den nächsten Tisch. Wir schauen uns nur an, mein Blick wandert über ihr Gesicht, sie ist einfach so wunderschön. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen habe. Langsam lehne ich mich nach vorne, Clarke grinst und legt sanft eine Hand auf meine Brust, aber sie drückt mich nach hinten. Irritiert lege ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Clarke grinst weiterhin und hüpft von der Veranda. 

„Du bist süß, wenn du verwirrt bist.“ Sie kommt mir ganz nah, mein Herz fängt an wild zu schlagen.

Langsam legt sie eine Hand an meine Wange, sie streichelt darüber und schaut mich eindringlich an. Gerade als ich es nicht mehr aushalte, weil jede Faser meines Körpers mich anschreit, sie endlich zu küssen, lehnt sie sich nach vorne. Als ihre Lippen auf meinen landen, kann ich nicht anders als leise stöhnen. Sie sind so weich und fühlen sich so richtig auf meinen an. Ich trete einen Schritt näher an sie heran, dabei landet eine meiner Hände ebenfalls an ihrer Wange. Sie lehnt sich in mich und küsst mich intensiver und schneller. Gerade als es richtig heiß zwischen uns wird, werden wir unterbrochen.

„Clarke, ich-“ Octavia starrt uns irritiert an, als wir etwas Platz zwischen unsere Körper bringen. „Oh! Sorry!“

„Wir kommen gleich.“ Bringt Clarke verlegen heraus.

Als wir wieder alleine auf der Veranda sind, kratze ich mich nervös am Nacken. Clarke lächelt und spielt mit meiner Hand, die inzwischen in ihrer liegt. 

„Sollen wir reingehen?“ ich nicke. „Gut, bevor ich mich um Octavia kümmere, will ich mit dir tanzen.“ Meine Augen werden weit.

Ich kann allerdings nicht protestieren, denn Clarke zieht mich hinter sich her in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Um uns herum wird wild getanzt und gefeiert. Ich gehe automatisch einen Schritt näher zu Clarke und schaue sie etwas unsicher an. Natürlich kann ich tanzen, aber sie bringt mich immer dazu, nervös zu sein und genau darüber nachzudenken, was ich tue. Ich sehe das Duellierende in ihren Augen, mein Mund klappt leicht auf, als sie sich auf die Lippe beißt. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt erneut ihre Lippen auf meinen spüren. Sie greift nach meinen Händen und legt sie an ihre Hüften, sofort beginnt sie, sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Ich kneife die Augen zu, weil mich das alles unheimlich anmacht. Ich ziehe Clarke näher an mich heran, dabei beobachte ich weiter ihre Hüften. Langsam lege ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie vorsichtig einmal am Hals.

„Lexa…“ stöhnt sie leise, sofort greife ich fester in das Material ihres Kleids.

„Clarke!“ ich rolle mit den Augen, weil uns schon wieder jemand unterbricht. „Du solltest mit Raven nach Hause fahren, sie ist ziemlich betrunken und ich will nicht, dass sie schon wieder auf meinen Teppich kotzt!“ Octavia schaut zwischen uns hin und her.

Noch immer stehen wir nah einander, ich genieße Clarkes Duft, bevor sie einen Schritt nach hinten macht.

„Klar, ok.“ Ich folge der Blonden zur Tür, wo Raven in Anyas Arm hängt, die beiden grinsen sich an.

„Du hast so schöne Augen.“ Höre ich sie lallen.

Als ich kurz zu Octavia schaue, sehe ich etwas in ihren Augen, ich könnte schwören, es ist Eifersucht.

„Ok du betrunkenes Stück, wir gehen jetzt.“ Clarke legt Ravens Arm auf ihre Schulter und geht mit ihr aus dem Haus zum Taxi, welches bereits wartet.

„Danke für die Einladung O.“ sagt Anya freundlich.

„Gerne, kommt ruhig öfter vorbei.“ Sie lächelt Anya an, aber es erreicht nicht ihre Augen.

Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich auf Clarke zu, die Raven gerade in das Taxi bekommen hat.

„Kommt gut nach Hause.“ Clarke lächelt und stellt sich vor mich.

„Ihr auch…“ für ein paar Sekunden herrscht Stille zwischen uns.

Ich frage mich, ob ich sie küssen soll. Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, lehnt sich Clarke nach vorne und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Erst als das Taxi um die Ecke biegt, schaue ich zu Anya. Diese schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Du liebeskranker Welpe, komm jetzt.“ Ich mache mir innerlich eine Notiz, dass ich sie nachher dafür schlage, hart.


	5. Chapter 5

-Lexa-

Gelangweilt wippe ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her und spiele mit meinem Stift. Raven ist wohl neben mir auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen. Ich blinzle herüber zu Clarke, die nachdenklich auf ihrem Blatt malt. Seit unserem Kuss haben wir keine Zeit für uns alleine gehabt. Ich tippe nervös auf meiner Hose als ich darüber nachdenke, was ich sie heute Fragen möchte. Genau in diesem Moment unterbricht die Klingel meine Gedanken. Sofort springe ich auf und gehe zu Clarkes Tisch. Als diese ihren Block wegsteckt, kann ich darauf noch eine Zeichnung erkennen, lange dunkle Haare… Moment, hat sie mich gemalt?

„Oh hey.“ Sie schaut nervös zu mir und macht schnell ihre Tasche zu.

„Hey, alles gut?“

„Ja, nur müde.“ Antwortet Clarke und geht neben mir aus der Klasse. Octavia und Raven laufen extra einen Meter hinter uns, damit wir etwas Freiraum haben.

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?“ sie schaut weiterhin auf den Boden.

„Ich hatte einen Streit mit meiner Mutter. Nicht so wichtig.“

„Sie ist Ärztin, oder?“ Clarke nickt. „Das ist gut, sie rettet Menschenleben.“ 

„Ja, aber dafür ist sie selten zu Hause. Aber das ist gut so.“ Wir bleiben vor unserem nächsten Raum stehen, Clarke lehnt sich an die Schließfächer.

Mein Blick gleitet an ihr herunter, sie hat einen kurzen Jeansrock an, ihre langen Beine sind atemberaubend.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ mein Blick fliegt zurück zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ehrlich? Ja.“ Wir grinsen uns an.

„Hey Clarkie!“ ich schaue irritiert zur Seite.

Der Typ, ich glaube er heißt Finn, grinst breit und lehnt sich mit einem Arm ebenfalls gegen die Schließfächer, dabei drängt er mich einen Schritt zur Seite. 

„Hallo Finn.“ Sagt Clarke trocken und uninteressiert, dabei schaut sie mich an.

„Weißt du ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir nicht mal ins Kino gehen sollten.“ Ich greife fester in den Träger meiner Tasche, um nicht auf ihn loszugehen.

„Meine Antwort ist dieselbe wie beim letzten Mal: Nein. Es ist vorbei Finn.“ Er lacht und macht einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

Dieses Mal kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten, ich trete ebenfalls nach vorne und schaue ihn ungläubig an.

„Was willst du denn?“ er wischt sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, wie gerne würde ich ihn an diesen jetzt durch die Schule zerren.

„Ich glaube sie hat gerade ‚Nein‘ gesagt.“ Er grinst und schaut wieder zu Clarke. „Wenn du weißt, wie man mit einer Frau umgeht, weichst du jetzt zurück und lässt sie in Ruhe.“ Finn stößt sich von der Wand ab und grinst mich frech an.

„Und DU weißt, wie man mit einer Frau umgeht?“ ich nicke, woraufhin er lacht.

Meine Wut steigt immer mehr, ich merke, wie langsam der innere Wolf in mir hochkommt, wie meine Augen sich verändern und mit Sicherheit ein bisschen gelb darin zu sehen ist. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und will gerade antworten, da kommt der Lehrer um die Ecke und schaut uns irritiert an. 

„Kommt ihr dann bitte?!“ 

Finn wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, bevor er in den Klassenraum trottet. Clarke lächelt mich entschuldigend an und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Sorry, er ist einfach ein Arsch.“ Ich nicke und spiele mit ihrer Hand in meiner.

„Ich… wollte dich etwas fragen Clarke… ehm…“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf über meine eigene Verlegenheit.

„Lexa, sieh mich an.“ Ich schaue hoch in ihre bezaubernden Augen. 

Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, eine Hand landet an meinem Nacken, sofort entsteht dort eine Gänsehaut. Sie ist mir so nah, dass ich mich auf meine Atmung konzentrieren muss.

„Ich weiß, dass du weißt, wie man mit Frauen umgeht…“ ich kneife die Augen zu, eine Welle Lust fegt durch meinen Körper bei ihrer heißen, leisen Stimme. „Frag mich einfach.“

Ich muss schlucken, da meine Kehle trocken ist.

„Willst du… mit mir ausgehen Clarke?“ sie lacht leise und lehnt sich wieder zurück.

„Ausgehen?“ fragt sie sarkastisch, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue verlegen nach unten.

„Ich meine, essen? Heute Abend um acht?“ sie nickt und lehnt sich gerade nach vorne, um mich zu küssen, als der Lehrer erneut neben uns steht.

„Kommt ihr beiden dann auch?“ sofort gehen wir einen Schritt zurück und schauen ihn schuldig an.

„Ja, sir.“ Antworte ich formell und folge Clarke in den Raum.

Nach der Schule bin ich auf schnellstem Wege nach Hause gefahren, um mich für das Date fertig zu machen. Ich war selten so nervös in meinem Leben, Clarke hat einfach diese Wirkung auf mich. Während ich mich anziehe kommt Niylah in den Raum. 

„Hey… ein Date?!“ ich grinse, was ihr als Antwort genügt. „Wie heißt sie?“

„Wer weiß…“ sie will antworten, aber nach einem deutlichen Blick von mir bleibt sie stumm.

In unserem Rudel ist Jaha der Anführer, aber danach komme schon ich. Niylah und die Anderen akzeptieren das und hören auf mich.

„Ok, was Anderes. Wir haben Roan in der Nähe der Grenze gesehen, er war alleine dort.“ Ich spanne mich sofort an bei dem Namen.

„Er wäre nicht so dumm, oder?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern und stellt sich hinter mich, um meinen Kragen zurecht zu zupfen.

„Wir schauen jetzt regelmäßig oben an den Hügeln vorbei, um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Grenze nicht überschreitet.“

Roan und sein Rudel sind unsere größten Feinde. Das war schon immer so, es liegt in unserem Blut. Schon vor Jahrhunderten haben sich unsere Vorgänger bekriegt. Damit wir uns nicht ständig über den Weg laufen, haben wir eine Grenze gesetzt, bisher haben sich alle daran gehalten. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und versuche mich wieder auf den Abend zu freuen, der vor mir liegt.

„Ok, sehr gut. Danke Niylah.“ Sie tritt zurück und nickt mir noch zu, bevor sie den Raum verlässt. Nach einer kleinen Rede zu mir selbst öffne ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und gehe nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Anya macht gerade Liegestütze, sie schaut mich skeptisch an.

„Echt Lexa? Ein Anzug?“

„Was? Passt was nicht? Soll ich die andere-“

„Woah ruhig! Das war ein Witz. Du siehst gut aus.“ Ich schlucke laut.

„Sie ist dir wirklich wichtig, oder?“

„Ich mag sie, ja.“ Anya wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und grinst.

„Schön, dann viel Spaß Lexi.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und greife nach meinem Schlüssel.

Meine Gedanken kreisen während der Fahrt natürlich nur um den Abend. Clarke und ich haben immer Themen, die Konversation ist normalerweise einfach. Nur habe ich auch ein gewisses Talent dafür, mich zum Idioten zu machen, wenn ich nervös bin. Ich halte noch an einem Laden und kaufe einen Strauß Blumen und Pralinen, bevor ich einige Zeit später bei Clarke vor der Tür stehe. Nervös tipple ich hin und her und schaue mich um. Als die Tür auffliegt, zucke ich vor Schreck zusammen. Clarke will etwas sagen, aber ihr Mund bleibt nur offen stehen, als sie mich mustert.

„Wow Lexa… du siehst heiß aus!“ ich lächle und begutachte ihr schwarzes Kleid.

„Und du erst.“ Ich halte ihr die Blumen hin. „Hier, die sind für dich.“ Sie grinst und nimmt sie mir aus der Hand.

„Danke, ich hol nur noch schnell eine Vase.“ Ich nicke, aber bleibe in der Tür stehen, da Clarke mich nicht reingebeten hat.

Es erscheint eine Frau am Ende des Flures, man sieht sofort, dass es sich um Clarkes Mutter handeln muss.

„Clarke, wieso lässt du dein Date draußen warten?!“ ich lächle verlegen und verschränke meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken, in der einen Hand befinden sich noch die Pralinen. „Lexa oder? Komm ruhig rein.“ 

„Danke, ma’am.“ Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ma‘am? So höflich.“ Ich mache die Tür zu und strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen.

„Es ist schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Griffin.“ Sie lächelt erneut. „Das hier ist für Sie.“ Bei diesem Satz sehe ich Clarke um die Ecke schauen.

„Wow, danke Lexa. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir.“ Sie nimmt die Pralinen aus meiner Hand und gibt mir ein Zeichen, dass ich ihr folgen soll.

Das Haus ist wirklich unglaublich groß und gepflegt. Im Wohnzimmer links von mir ist ein riesiges Sofa, den Flur weiter geradeaus befindet sich die Küche, wo Clarke gerade den Strauß Blumen in eine Vase stellt.

„Wirklich Clarke, ich mag deine Freundin!“

„Sie ist nicht-“

„Wir sind nicht-“

Wir beginnen beide gleichzeitig und schauen uns mit roten Wangen an. Clarkes Mutter schmunzelt und lehnt sich an den Tresen. Ich sehe, wie sie mich mustert und werde wieder nervös.

„Wir sollten los.“ Sagt Clarke und zieht mich an der Hand zur Tür.

„Es war wirklich schön, Sie kennenzulernen Miss Griffin. Clarke wird vor elf Uhr zu Hause sein, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen.“

„Ganz meinerseits, Lexa. Und danke!“ wir nicken uns kurz zu, bevor ich mit Clarke das Haus verlasse.

„Du Charmeur.“ Höre ich sie flüstern, als wir zu meinem Auto gehen.

„Was denn? Deine Mutter ist nett. Und hübsch.“ Clarke haut mir sanft auf die Schulter.

„Arsch. Wohin geht’s denn?“ ich grinse und greife kurz nach ihrer Hand, um ihren Handrücken zu küssen.

„Das wirst du schon sehen.“


	6. Chapter 6

-Clarke-

Ich spiele mit der kleinen Tasche in meiner Hand und summe leise zur Musik mit. Lexa ist neben mir so ruhig, dass ich mich frage, ob sie überhaupt nervös ist.

„Clarke?“ ich zucke zusammen. „An was denkst du?“ ich drehe mich zu ihr und schaue in ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen.

„Ich… bin nur nervös. Ich hatte lange kein Date mehr.“ Ich lächle etwas aus Verlegenheit.

Lexas Blick liegt noch immer auf mir, sie lächelt ebenfalls und schaut dann wieder auf die Straße.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin auch nervös. Wir sehen es einfach so, als wäre es ein normaler Abend, an dem wir abhängen. Nur gehen wir essen.“ Ich schiele zu Lexa rüber, die mich breit angrinst.

Ich bin so froh, dass ich sie kennengelernt habe. Sie hat einfach diese Wirkung auf mich, sie zieht mich jedes Mal in ihren Bann. Ich bin gefangen in dem Grün ihrer Augen, wenn sie mich ansieht. Dieses kleine Lächeln, wenn ich mit ihr flirte, ist atemberaubend.

„Ok.“ 

Als wir offensichtlich am Restaurant angekommen sind, klappt mir der Mund auf. Es ist eines der teuersten der Stadt. Ich will protestieren, aber Lexa steht bereits neben mir und hält mir die Autotür auf.

„Komm, meine Schöne.“ Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und kann die Schmetterlinge nicht unterdrücken, die sich in meinem Bauch bilden.

Nach dem Essen gehen wir Hand in Hand und lachend wieder zum Auto. Natürlich ist der Abend locker und gut verlaufen, wie kann es auch anders sein mit Lexa. Meine Nervosität ist bereits nach ein paar Minuten verflogen. Vor meinem Haus angekommen will Lexa aussteigen, aber ich greife nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie zurück. Ich lege eine Hand in ihren Nacken und lehne mich rüber, um sie zu küssen. Sie stöhnt leise, als ich ihr in die Lippe beiße, sofort muss ich in den Kuss lächeln. Lexa legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und lässt den Kuss intensiver werden, dabei legt sie langsam eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Meine Haut brennt, ich will mehr von ihr spüren, sie noch näher haben. Lexa allerdings hat andere Pläne, sie löst sich langsam von mir und schaut mich verträumt an.

„Komm, du solltest reingehen. Es ist schon fast elf Uhr.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen aber grinse darüber, dass sie so aufmerksam ist. 

Wir steigen aus und gehen gemeinsam zur Tür, sofort greife ich wieder nach ihrer Hand.

„Danke für den Abend Lexa, es war wirklich schön.“ Ich lächle sie an.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist.“

Wir bleiben vor der Tür stehen und schauen uns eindringlich an. Ich versinke in ihrer Schönheit, muss mich konzentrieren, noch gleichmäßig zu atmen. Vorsichtig lege ich eine Hand an ihre Wange, woraufhin sie näher an mich herantritt.

„Darf ich dich küssen, Clarke?“ ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, weil sie meinen Namen so heiß sagt.

„Du musst nicht fragen, du Depp.“ Ich grinse, dann landen ihre Lippen auf meinen. 

Sekunden später werden wir unterbrochen, als die Tür neben uns auffliegt. Lexa springt sofort einen Schritt zurück, ich höre, wie sie scharf einatmet.

„Oh, entschuldigt!“ Natürlich musste meine Mutter gerade heute zu Hause sein und uns unterbrechen.

„Es… es tut mir leid, Miss Griffin, ich…“ stammelt Lexa neben mir.

Ein leichtes Rot zieht sich über ihre Wangen. Ich grinse, weil sie gerade so unheimlich süß aussieht. 

„Lexa, komm runter. Schon gut. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sowas sehe.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu und vermeide Blickkontakt mit Lexa, die sich bei den Worten meiner Mutter angespannt hat.

„Ich gehe dann schon Mal rein.“ Ich drehe mich zu Lexa und lächle sie an.

„Bis morgen dann?“ ich lehne mich nach vorne und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis morgen meine Schöne. Schlaf gut.“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schließe ich die Tür und steige aus meinen Schuhen. Meine Mutter lehnt am Türrahmen und schaut mich an.

„Also… Lexa…“ ich rolle mit den Augen, weil ich weiß, worauf es hinausläuft.

„Ja Lexa. Ich mag sie… sie ist anders.“ Meine Mutter verschränkt die Arme und schaut mich still an. „Ich meine… sie behandelt mich besser als jeder andere je zuvor.“

„Ich weiß, ich kann es sehen. Du scheinst ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein.“ Ich lächle und merke, wie Hitze in meine Wangen steigt. „Also, seid ihr schon zusammen oder ist es noch nicht offiziell?“

„Ich will sie morgen fragen.“ 

Nach einem Kuss auf ihre Wange schiebe ich mich an meiner Mutter vorbei und gehe die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer.

Nach langer Zeit habe ich mal wieder gut geschlafen. Ich strecke mich und schaue auf mein Handy, welches auf dem Nachttisch liegt. Ich sehe sofort eine Nachricht von Lexa und greife danach, aber da die Bewegung zu schnell war rolle ich zu weit und knalle voll auf den Boden.

„Ah fuck!“ ich reibe mir meinen Arm und lese die Nachricht.

Lexa<3: Hi süße. Geht’s dir gut? Ich fand es wirklich schön gestern… wo wir gerade dabei sind, was machst du heute?

Ich grinse breit und lehne mich am Bett an.

Clarke: Guten Morgen :) Ich fand es auch toll! Und was mache ich heute, hmmm… ich wollte eigentlich ein wunderschönes, braunhaariges Mädchen mit unglaublich schönen, grünen Augen fragen, ob sie Zeit hat mit mir in den Wald zu gehen…

Lexa<3: Morgen? Clarke es ist 13 Uhr. Oh dann viel Spaß dabei ;)

Clarke: Doofi. Hast du Zeit?

Ich kann ihr grinsen förmlich vor mir sehen. Nervös spiele ich mit dem Handy in meiner Hand. Draußen ist so tolles Wetter, blauer Himmel und Sonnenschein, es ist genau richtig um ein bisschen durch den Wald zu wandern.

Lexa<3: Ich bin um 15 Uhr bei dir. Freue mich!

Wieder grinse ich und springe auf, plötzlich habe ich viel mehr Energie. Meine Mutter ist natürlich wieder arbeiten, also setze ich mich vor meinen PC und lerne etwas.

Pünktlich um 15 Uhr höre ich die Türklingel. Ich ziehe an meinem Top, welches ziemlich eng sitzt und einen weiten Ausschnitt hat. Als ich die Tür aufziehe, stockt mir der Atem. Lexa hat eine kurze Hose an, dazu ein dunkelgrünes Top und ein grün-schwarz kariertes Flanellhemd. Ich schaue erst wieder hoch, als ich ihre Hand an meinem Kinn spüre und sie meinen Mund wieder zu schiebt.

„Hi.“ Flüstere ich.

Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hi meine Schöne.“

„‘Meine‘ huh? Bisschen besitzergreifend?!“ ich sehe wie Lexa sich anspannt, aber nach einem Blick in mein grinsendes Gesicht, entspannt sich ihr Körper wieder.

„Jaja, komm jetzt.“ Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich Richtung Wald. „Bist du öfter hier?“ ich nicke, noch in Gedanken darüber wie schön sich ihre Hand in meiner anfühlt.

„Ja, normalerweise gehe ich mit Raven hierhin. Der Wald strahlt einfach so viel ruhe aus, naja zumindest meistens…“ ich schaue auf den Boden und überlege, ob ich Lexa von den Vorfällen erzählen soll.

„Was meinst du?“ natürlich muss sie fragen.

„Naja es ist mal was passiert als Raven und ich nachts im Wald waren…“ Lexa bleibt abrupt stehen und zieht mich zurück.

„Nachts? Clarke, das ist gefährlich!“ ich grinse über ihre Besorgnis und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß, es war nicht extra.“ Sie nickt und wir gehen weiter. „Auf jeden Fall sind wir einem Wolf begegnet.“ Ich stoppe kurz und warte ihre Reaktion ab, ihre Augen werden kurz weit, aber sie sagt nichts. „Er war ziemlich groß und sah irgendwie… menschlich aus. Er hat uns zum Glück auch nichts getan, aber seitdem gehe ich nur noch hierhin, wenn es hell ist.“

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, weil ich ihr lieber nichts von der anderen Begegnung erzählen sollte. Schon jetzt hat sie sich sorgen gemacht. Wenn ich ihr nun auch noch erzähle, dass ich ein zweites Mal im dunklen hier war, um einem Wolf aus einer Bärenfalle zu helfen, hält sie mich sicher für bekloppt. Lexa ist eine Minute still, sie scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier Wölfe gibt. Aber zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert.“

Wir gehen Hand in Hand weiter in den Wald herein. Die Bäume um uns herum wehen leicht im Wind, dazu strahlt die Sonne durch die Baumkronen. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten lasse ich mich auf einen Baumstamm fallen und atme tief durch. Lexa wühlt sofort in ihrer Tasche herum und zieht eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Ich bin zu abgelenkt, sie von oben bis unten zu mustern, um zu sehen, dass sie mir die Flasche hinhält. Erst als ich in ihr grinsendes Gesicht schaue, fliege ich aus meinem starren.

„Sei still.“ Murmele ich, weil meine Wangen bereits rot werden. 

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, ich bin heiß.“ Ich nehme einen großen Schluck Wasser und drehe die Flasche wieder zu.

Ohne Vorwarnung stehe ich auf und drücke solange gegen Lexas Schultern, bis ihr Rücken an einem Baum landet. Ich drücke mich in sie und küsse sie sofort. Sie braucht ein paar Sekunden, aber dann küsst sie mich zurück. Ihre Arme wickeln sich schützend um meine Hüfte. Automatisch lege ich meine um ihren Nacken, um sie noch näher an mich heranzuziehen. Dieser Kuss ist anders als die zuvor, es steckt sehr viel mehr Lust und Leidenschaft darin. Ich stöhne leise, als ich ohne es zu wollen mein Becken in sie rolle. Lexa stockt kurz der Atem, bevor sie mich fester küsst. Unsere Zungen kämpfen inzwischen um Dominanz, mir wird so heiß, ich habe das Gefühl mein Körper steht unter Feuer. Wir werden allerdings von einem Geräusch gestört, welches ich nicht ganz zuordnen kann. Lexa löst sich von mir und schaut sich um, während ich einen Schritt zurück gehe.

„Was war das?“ ich sehe, dass Lexas Atmung schneller wird.

Wir hören weitere Geräusche, jetzt erkenne ich, dass es ein knurren ist. Gerade als ich mich umdrehe erscheinen zwei große, weiße Wölfe vor uns. Sofort gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück und schaue geschockt auf die beiden Tiere, die ihre Zähne fletschen und uns böse anschauen. Mein ganzer Körper fängt an zu zittern, plötzlich legt Lexa einen Arm um mich und drückt mich hinter sich. Vor Angst greife ich nach ihrem Arm und kralle mich fest.

„L… Lexa?“ meine Stimme zittert, ich hatte noch nie so eine Angst in meinem Leben

Die beiden Wölfe knurren immer wieder und treten näher an uns heran.

„Clarke?“ ich höre Lexas Stimme nur dumpf. „Clarke hör mir zu.“ Sie dreht ihren Kopf etwas, sodass ich in ihre erstaunlich ruhigen Augen gucken kann. „Dreh dich bitte um und mach die Augen zu. Dann zählst du bis 5 und rennst los. Du drehst dich nicht mehr um, ok?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, mein Blick ist inzwischen wieder auf den Tieren fixiert.

„Aber… was ist mir dir Lexa?“ als einer der Wölfe laut knurrt drückt sie mich weiter zurück.

„Vertraust du mir Clarke?“ ich nicke hektisch. „Dann tu es.“

Langsam drehe ich mich um und mache die Augen zu. Ich spüre wie mein ganzer Körper zittert und meine Knie beinahe nachgeben.

„Jetzt!“ höre ich von Lexa.

Sofort renne ich los, so schnell mich meine Füße tragen. Immer wieder stolpere ich, weil meine Knie so sehr zittern. Hinter mir höre ich die Wölfe knurren, es hört sich an, als würden sie inzwischen kämpfen. Eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange, ich habe keine Ahnung wie Lexa da rauskommen will. Am Waldrand und somit an meinem Haus angekommen, lehne ich mich gegen eine Laterne. Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen starre ich in den Wald, in der Hoffnung, Lexa dort zu sehen, aber auch nach 15 Minuten ist sie nicht da.


	7. Chapter 7

-Lexa-

Ich ziehe an dem Ärmel meines Hemdes und stöhne frustriert, als ich sehe, wie zerfetzt er ist. Ich kremple ihn hoch, sodass man es nicht mehr so sehr sieht. Ich ärgere mich darüber, dass wir bei unserer Verwandlung unsere Sachen anbehalten. Jedes Mal gehen sie bei einem Kampf oder einem Training kaputt. Allerdings hat dies auch enorme Vorteile, denn wenn wir uns zurück verwandeln haben wir die Sachen wieder an. Es wäre sicher unangenehm, nackt durch den Wald und nach Hause zu laufen. Mit Schmerzen in meinen Händen und meinem Rücken laufe ich durch den dunklen Wald, auf Clarkes Haus zu. Mein Gesicht muss voller Dreck sein, also wische ich es mit einem Taschentuch ab. Als ich wieder in meiner menschlichen Form war, habe ich sofort meinem Rudel Bescheid gesagt, dass Roan und Ontari die Grenze überquert und mich angegriffen haben. Da ich zum Glück sehr viel älter und stärker bin, war es kein Problem, die beiden zu verjagen. 

Ich schaue nach vorne auf Clarkes Haus wo oben in einem Zimmer noch Licht ist, ich weiß, dass es ihres ist. Allerdings sehe ich auch das Auto von Clarkes Mutter vor der Tür. So wie ich aussehe, will ich ihr sicher nicht begegnen. Ich atme genervt aus, als mir etwas anderes einfällt. Ich greife nach ein paar kleinen Steinen und werfe sie gegen Clarkes Fenster. Ein paar Minuten später geht es auf und Clarke schaut geschockt nach unten.

„Lexa! Warte kurz.“ Noch bevor ich protestieren kann schließt sie das Fenster wieder.

Momente später steht sie vor mir, sie wirft sich sofort in meinen Arm. Ich kann die Tränen spüren, die auf meine Schulter tropfen.

„Hey alles ist gut!“ ihr ganzer Körper zittert, sie lehnt sich in mich, als müsse sie sich überzeugen, dass ich wirklich da bin.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten lehnt sie sich nach hinten, ihre Augen wandern über meinen ganzen Körper. Ich lächle allerdings nur, weil das Mondlicht ihre blauen Augen noch mehr zum strahlen bringt.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und hebt meinen Arm hoch, ein paar Kratzer habe ich abbekommen.

„Doch. Komm rein, ich schaue mir das an.“ Ich beiße nervös auf meine Lippe, was sie sieht. „Meine Mutter ist nicht da, sie wurde abgeholt.“ Erst jetzt folge ich ihr ins Haus.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf das Sofa fallen, erst jetzt merke ich, wie anstrengend der Kampf wirklich war. Clarke wühlt in einem Schrank herum, ich beobachte wie sie einen Arztkoffer herausholt und zu mir kommt. Sie war vermutlich schon im Bett, denn sie hat nur eine kurze Hose und ein weites T-Shirt an. Darin sieht sie allerdings so heiß aus, dass ich meinen Kopf schütteln muss, um nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen. Clarke setzt sich neben mich aufs Sofa, ich sehe, dass ihre Hände zittern.

„Es ist alles gut, ok?“ sie schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Alles gut?? Wir hätten sterben können Lexa! Und was… wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, da wegzukommen?“ ich schlucke die Wahrheit herunter und schaue auf den Boden.

„Ich bin gerannt, so schnell ich konnte, allerdings in eine andere Richtung, damit sie dir nicht folgen. Früher habe ich Fußball gespielt, ich bin schnell, also habe ich es irgendwie geschafft.“ Ich sehe in Clarkes Augen, dass sie mir das nicht ganz glaubt. 

Dann allerdings schaut sie wieder auf meine Arme, sofort fängt sie an, die Wunden und Kratzer abzutupfen und sauber zu machen. Es ist still währenddessen, aber angenehm still. Erst als jeder Kratzer versorgt ist, steht Clarke auf und räumt die Sachen wieder weg.

„Ok ich… sollte dann gehen.“

„WAS? Gehen? Auf keinen Fall!“ ich atme frustriert durch. „Uns haben vorhin Wölfe angegriffen Lexa! Du bleibst hier heute Nacht!“ ich schaue hoch und grinse sie leicht an.

„Bisschen besitzergreifend huh?“ sie schlägt mir leicht gegen den Hinterkopf. „Ouw!“

„Du Idiot, ich dachte du wärst Tod.“ Mir stockt der Atem als ich sehe, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange läuft.

„Clarke… es tut mir leid.“ Vorsichtig ziehe ich sie näher an mich heran, bis ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter liegt. „Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass dir etwas passiert.“ Sie schnieft etwas, also lasse ich meine Finger durch ihre Haare gleiten.

„Mach das nie wieder.“ Murmelt sie.

„Nein, ich verspreche dir, sowas passiert nie wieder.“ 

Ein paar Minuten und mehrere süße und nette Worte von mir später, machen wir uns auf den Weg in Clarkes Zimmer. Sie lässt meine Hand gar nicht mehr los, wohl aus Angst, dass ich sie wieder alleine lasse. In ihrem Zimmer schaue ich mich aufmerksam um. Links an der Wand steht ein großes Bett, rechts ein Schreibtisch auf dem ein Block ist, ich erkenne eine Zeichnung darauf, eine Zeichnung von einem Wolf mit grünen Augen. Sofort muss ich schlucken.

„Hier.“ Clarke hält mir ein großes, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose hin.

„Danke süße, bin gleich wieder da.“ Ich gebe ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwinde dann im Badezimmer.

Lieber ziehe ich mich hier um, damit Clarke nicht die vielen blauen Flecken auf meinem Körper sieht. Ich klatsche mir noch Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor ich wieder aus dem Raum gehe. Clarke liegt auf dem Bett und schaut nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Langsam lege ich mich hinter sie und lege einen Arm auf ihre Hüfte. Sie drückt sich weiter in mich und atmet tief durch.

„Lexa?“ ich brumme gegen ihre Schulter und drücke ein paar Küsse in ihre Haare. „Ich weiß, heute ist viel passiert und die Frage ist sicher nicht angebracht… aber… was sind wir?“ ich grinse.

„Menschen, Clarke.“ Sie lacht leise und dreht sich um, sodass wir nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt liegen.

„Ich meine… kann ich dich meine Freundin nennen?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oder nicht? Oder soll-“ ich unterbreche sie, indem ich sie küsse.

„Clarke Griffin…“ beginne ich, als wir uns voneinander lösen. „Willst du meine Freundin sein?“ sie grinst breit und küsst mich kurz.

„Ja natürlich will ich!“

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich wach und spüre direkt Clarkes Körper, er ist gegen meinen gepresst. Sie hält mich so fest, dass ich mich kaum bewegen kann. Da sie noch gleichmäßig atmet will ich mich auch nicht zu sehr bewegen und sie wecken. Die Decke, die mal auf uns lag, ist inzwischen vom Bett gerutscht. Ich grinse breit als mein Blick auf ihren langen, perfekten Beinen landet. Vorsichtig hebe ich eine Hand und will gerade darauf fassen, da zuckt sie zusammen. Sofort mache ich die Augen zu und tue so, als würde ich noch schlafen. Ich spüre, wie sie ihren Griff um mich etwas lockert, dann lässt sie eine Hand über meinen Bauch wandern. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mein T-Shirt wohl ziemlich hochgerutscht ist. Ihre Hand fährt über meinen nackten Bauch, sofort muss ich hart schlucken. Automatisch spanne ich auch meine Muskeln an, woraufhin Clarke scharf einatmet.

„Lexa?“ ich bleibe still und versuche gleichmäßig zu atmen. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“ Sie lacht leise, aber ihre Hand bleibt auf meinem Bauch.

Da ich mein Grinsen auch nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, weiß Clarke nun sicher, dass ich wach bin. Sie lacht leise, einfach eines der schönsten Geräusche der Welt. 

„Morgen.“ Brumme ich heraus und drehe mich zu ihr.

Sofort wickelt sie ihren Arm wieder um mich und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Clarke… ich weiß, es ist gerade schön, aber ich muss nach Hause.“ Sie winselt nur etwas und kuschelt sich näher an mich heran. „Claaarke…“

„Ist ja gut!“ sie rollt sich von mir weg und streckt sich, wieder klebt mein Blick an ihren Beinen.

Widerwillig rolle ich mich aus dem Bett und greife nach meinen Klamotten von gestern. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Clarke, die nachdenklich am Fenster steht, verschwinde ich im Badezimmer.

Als wir eine halbe Stunde später vor der Haustür stehen, sehe ich in Clarkes Augen, dass sie etwas fragen will, aber sich nicht traut. Ich schlucke laut und greife nach ihrer Hand.

„Baby, alles ok?“ sofort grinst sie.

„Baby?“ meine Augen werden weit und ich laufe rot an. „Ich mag das.“

„Sei still!“ wir lachen beide etwas, bevor sie sich weiter in mich lehnt.

„Lexa, wegen gestern… was war das? Ich meine, ich habe gesehen, was es war, aber ich verstehe es nicht.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, weil ich weiß, dass ich mich kaum rausreden kann. „Es waren Wölfe, riesig groß. So wie der eine, den ich mal gesehen habe. Ich wüsste nicht, dass es irgendwo so große Wölfe gibt.“

„Naja, offensichtlich gibt es sie.“ Clarke schaut in meine Augen und sucht die Wahrheit darin, ich merke, dass ich nervös werde.

Gerade als ich eine Lüge herausstammeln will, hören wir jemanden hupen. Ich atme erleichtert durch, weil ich weiß, dass es sich um Anya handelt. 

„Es tut mir leid Clarke, ich muss los. Ich rufe dich später an, ja?“ mit einem letzten Kuss auf ihre perfekten Lippen gehe ich aus dem Haus und drehe mich nicht mehr um, weil ich weiß, dass Clarke mich noch ansieht.

Im Auto ist es weitestgehend still, bis auf die sich ständig wiederholende Frage von Anya, ob es mir wirklich gut geht. An unserem Haus angekommen, sehe ich schon mein Rudel im Garten verteilt. Jaha geht gerade in die Hütte hinter dem Haus, wo wir unsere Meetings abhalten.

„Er ist ziemlich wütend. Gerade dich anzugreifen, war ein Fehler.“

„Ja, vor allem weil Clarke dabei war.“ Ich spüre, wie wütend ich werde und wie das Tier in mir hochkommt. „Ich werde sie alle töten.“

„Lexa, sieh mich an.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und schaue zu meiner besten Freundin. „Das wirst du nicht, wir warten ab, wie Jaha entscheidet.“ Sichtlich genervt werfe ich die Autotür auf und springe aus dem Auto.

Sofort kommt Jakob auf mich zu und nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich spüre, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hat und bekomme sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mich nicht bei ihm gemeldet habe. Jaha tritt in diesem Moment aus der Hütte und sieht mich prüfend an.

„Lexa, da bist du endlich. Kommst du dann.“ Man hört seine Verachtung eindeutig heraus. „Erzähl uns bitte, was gestern passiert ist.“ Sagt er förmlich, als alle sitzen.

Ich schaue durch den Raum, jeder sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, ich war-“

„Stimmt das? Nur du?“ Alle Blicke landen wieder auf Jaha. 

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, aber schaue ihm weiter direkt in die Augen.

„Ja, ich war alleine. Ontari und Roan haben mich angegriffen, ich konnte sie aber abhängen und habe Roan dabei ziemlich verletzt.“ Ich grinse bei den Erinnerungen.

„Also haben sie nicht gesagt, warum sie da sind?“ dieses Mal sehe ich, wie Anya mit den Augen rollt.

„Sie waren Wölfe, Jaha. Wir hatten keine Zeit zu plaudern.“

Eine halbe Stunde später ist die nervige Befragung vorbei. Aus dem Meeting ist nur ein positiver Entschluss gekommen, und zwar, dass wir tatsächlich Krieg haben und ich diese nervige Bande bald ausschalten kann. Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf einen Stein am Waldrand fallen. Wenig später setzen sich Jakob und Anya neben mich, beide mustern mich genau.

„Sie ist dir wirklich wichtig, oder?“ fragt Anya leise, ich nicke. „Dann sag es ihr. Ich bin sicher, sie ist verwirrt.“

„Anya hat recht, Jaha wird es nie erfahren. Und so wie du Clarke beschreibst, wird sie damit klarkommen. Schließlich hat sie dir schon aus der Falle geholfen.“ Ich lächle etwas, bevor ich wieder meine Stirn runzle und darüber nachdenke.

Ich weiß, die beiden geben mir Rückendeckung. Dennoch ist es gefährlich, denn wenn Jaha davon erfährt, bricht die Hölle los.

„Ich denke darüber nach…“


	8. Chapter 8

-Clarke-

Noch etwas geschockt darüber, dass Lexa mich einfach so hat stehenlassen, schiebe ich die Tür zu und lehne mich dagegen. Ich konnte den Blick in ihren Augen nicht deuten, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Angst gesehen. Um mich herum dreht sich alles, als ich an ihre wunderschönen Augen denke. Mit einem seufzen ziehe ich mein Handy aus der Tasche.

Clarke: Hi, hast du Zeit?

Brown Sugar: Klar, was brauchst du?

Clarke: Zuerst dass du deinen Namen nicht ständig in meinem Handy änderst!! Ich will einfach nur reden. In zehn Minuten am Treffpunkt?

Rae Bae: Haha. Ok bis gleich.

Wie besprochen stehe ich 10 Minuten später am Waldrand und warte auf Raven, aber diese hat sich wie erwartet verspätet. Als sie dann endlich in einer Jogginghose, einem weiten T-Shirt und einer Sonnenbrille auf dem Gesicht um die Ecke biegt, rolle ich nur mit den Augen. 

„Ich hab‘ zu viel getrunken.“ Brummt sie kaum hörbar heraus und setzt sich neben mich auf den Boden.

„Ok? Wo warst du gestern?“ sie legt ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und atmet tief durch.

„Bei O.“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und grinse sie an. „Es ist nichts passiert, wir haben nur… was getrunken.“ Ich kenne sie, also lasse ich nicht locker und trete näher an sie heran.

„Rae…“

„Na gut ok!“ sie wirft ihre Hände frustriert in die Luft. „Es ist was passiert. Wir haben uns geküsst. Und es war nur Spaß!“ ich lache leise und ziehe mir meine kurze Jeansjacke aus, die viel zu warm ist für dieses Wetter.

„Klar, was immer du sagst Reyes.“

Nach einer Stunde und weiteren quälenden Fragen von mir über den letzten Abend, steht Raven nun langsam auf und lehnt sich am Baum an. Ich sehe ihren Blick, sie mustert mich genau und verschränkt die Arme, sofort schaue ich auf den Boden.

„Und du willst echt über nichts Bestimmtes reden?!“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ehrlich nicht.“ Sie mustert mich noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie ihre Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzt.

„Sonst weißt du ja wo du mich findest. Ich werde mal gehen, hab das Gefühl gleich kommt das Frühstück wieder raus.“ Ich verziehe das Gesicht.

„Ih Raven, viel Spaß damit.“ Sie zeigt mir noch den Mittelfinger, bevor sie verschwindet und mich alleine auf dem Waldboden zurücklässt.

Als ich gerade selber beschließe, nach Hause zu gehen, klingelt mein Handy. Ich rolle mit den Augen als ‚my milkshake brings all the boy to my yard’ als Klingelton zu hören ist, natürlich werde ich Raven dafür später noch eine klatschen. Als ich dann allerdings Lexas Namen auf dem Display sehe, verschwindet meine Wut.

„Lexa! Hi!“ wieso klinge ich so euphorisch?!

„Clarke hi… hast du vielleicht Zeit? Dass wir reden können?“ ich nicke hektisch und schlage mir kurz darauf vor die Stirn, da sie es ja nicht sehen kann.

„Natürlich, klar. Wo sollen wir uns treffen?“ ich spiele mit einem kleinen Ast in der Erde und warte nervös auf ihre Antwort.

„Bei mir, ok? So in zwei Stunden?“

„Alles klar, bis später.“ Ich lege auf und schmeiße den Ast ein paar Meter durch die Luft.

Ich mache die Augen zu und genieße die Sonne, die auf mich herabscheint. Einerseits bin ich froh, dass Lexa sich von alleine gemeldet und sich nicht mir gegenüber verschlossen hat. Andererseits bin ich gar nicht so sicher, ob ich wirklich wissen will, was sie zu erzählen hat. In Gedanken versunken laufe ich nach Hause und in mein Zimmer. 

Es hat genau zwei Stunden gedauert, bis ich mich für ein Outfit entschieden habe. Eigentlich sicher darüber, dass es wieder ein Date ist, da es bereits Abend ist, betrachte ich mich im Spiegel. Meine schwarze Jeans sitzt eng und betont meine Kurven, das blaue, enge T-Shirt zeigt genug von meinem Dekolletee. Ich werfe mir noch eine schwarze Lederjacke über, bevor ich summend das Haus verlasse.

Bei Lexa angekommen steige ich nervös aus dem Wagen. Ich höre schon hier mehrere Stimmen, eine davon eindeutig Anyas, Lexas nerviger, immer gelangweilter und unfreundlicher besten Freundin. Gerade als ich klingeln will, schrecke ich hoch als eine Stimme ertönt.

„Komm ruhig hinten rum.“ Ich schaue sofort nach links, wo ein ziemlich attraktiver, dunkelhaariger Junge steht, der mich angrinst.

„Ehm ok…“ ich gehe von der Veranda, dabei mustern mich zwei Augen genau.

„Ich bin Jakob.“ Er streckt mir seine Hand hin, als ich vor ihm stehen bleibe.

„Clarke.“ Antworte ich kurz und schaue dabei unbewusst über seinen muskelbepackten Körper.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen. Komm, Lexa und Anya sind hinten.“ Ich nicke kurz und werde etwas rot als ich merke, dass es wohl doch kein weiteres Date ist.

Als wir hinter Lexas Haus biegen, klappt mir der Mund auf. Vor mir ist ein riesiger Garten, mit einer großen Hütte direkt am Waldrand. Als Lexa mich sieht, stößt sie sich sofort von ihrem Motorrad ab und kommt auf mich zu. Ich grinse breit und nehme sie in den Arm, sofort bekomme ich wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

„Fährst du?“ frage ich, als ich mich von ihr löse.

„Ja, manchmal.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut mich eindringlich an, als würde sie versuchen herauszufinden, was ich denke.

„Ich liebe Motorrad fahren.“

„Dann fahren wir mal zusammen.“ Sie grinst und greift nach meiner Hand, um mich weiter in den Garten zu ziehen.

„Ehm Lexa…“ ich werde leise und flüstere fast schon. „Es ist etwas peinlich ich… dachte es wäre ein Date.“ Erst jetzt dreht Lexa sich um und schaut mich von oben bis unten an.

Ich sehe wie sie schlucken muss und grinse leicht.

„Schon gut. Du siehst übrigens atemberaubend aus.“ Sie tritt nah vor mich, sofort rast mein Herz in meiner Brust.

„Danke.“ Flüstere ich noch, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mich küsst.

Eigentlich sollte es nur kurz sein, aber sie legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und lässt unsere Lippen härter und leidenschaftlicher gegeneinander arbeiten. Erst als sich jemand im Hintergrund räuspert, lassen wir voneinander ab. Ich schaue zu Anya, die auf einer Bank sitzt und gerade ihre Nägel feilt.

„Anya.“ Sie schaut kurz hoch.

„Clarke.“ Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lexa mit den Augen rollt.

„Ok, komm mit.“ Sie zieht mich noch ein paar Meter weiter.

Vor der Terrasse, auf der Anya sitzt, bleiben wir stehen. Ich schaue etwas verwirrt zu Lexa, aber sie versucht alles, um meinen Blick nicht zu treffen. Mein Blick landet auf Jakob, der an einem Baum lehnt und gebannt zu Lexa schaut.

„Lex, ist alles ok?“ ich höre Anya leise schnaufen bei dem Spitznamen.

„Ja nur… Clarke, pass auf.“ Langsam bekomme ich Angst, weil sie sich so komisch verhält. „Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, aber das ist nicht leicht. Wir haben immer versucht, es geheim zu halten, das ist wichtig. Also was auch immer gleich passiert, ich will dass du weißt, dass ich noch immer ich bin und dass dir nichts passiert.“

Ich verarbeite die neuen Infos ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich nicke.

„Du machst mir Angst.“ Sage ich mit einem verlegenen Lachen, aber Lexa drückt meine Hand nur fester.

„Hab keine Angst, ok?“ ich nicke. „Du bist mir wirklich wichtig, deshalb musst du das wissen.“ Sie lässt meine Hand los und entfernt sich langsam von mir.

Nervös schaue ich noch einmal zu den anderen beiden, die inzwischen direkt hinter mir stehen. Mein Herz klopft schneller, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was hier los ist. Als ich wieder nach vorne auf Lexa schaue, holt diese gerade tief Luft und schließt die Augen. Dann geht alles so unfassbar schnell. Innerhalb von einem Augenaufschlag springt Lexa in die Luft und vor mir steht ein Wolf, ein großer, brauner, mit grünen Augen. Vor Schreck springe ich nach hinten und stolpere. Ich lande auf dem Rasen und versuche nach hinten zu kriechen, aber Anya und Jakob blockieren mir den Weg. Der Wolf schüttelt sich kurz und schaut mich eindringlich an. Sein Fell sieht so weich aus, seine Gesichtszüge sind weicher als ich erwartet hätte. Dennoch rast mein Herz wie wild und ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Wie geht sowas? Lexa stand gerade noch vor mir, wie kann-

„Clarke?“ ich löse meinen Blick von dem Wolf, und schaue zu Anya hoch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Ich nicke und schaue wieder nach vorne.

Das Tier hat sich inzwischen kleiner gemacht und versucht langsam auf mich zuzukommen. Ich schaue in diese Augen und erst jetzt begreift mein Kopf wirklich, was hier los ist. Lexa ist ein Wolf, sie ist gerade vor mir, sie war es damals im Wald. Langsam stehe ich auf, meine Angst inzwischen kleiner. Etwa einen Meter vor mir bleibt der Wolf stehen, die grünen Augen strahlen mich erwartungsvoll an. Nach einem lauten schlucken gehe ich weiter nach vorne und lege vorsichtig meine Hand auf den Kopf des Tieres. Sofort brummt der Wolf zufrieden und schließt die Augen. Ich lache leise und gehe noch einen Schritt näher, bis ich genau neben ihm stehe, neben Lexa.

„Wie… ist das möglich?“ frage ich, nachdem ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden habe.

„Das wird sie dir erzählen.“ Antwortet Anya und mustert uns skeptisch. „Wenn sie aufgehört hat ein Hauskätzchen zu sein.“ Sofort schießt Lexas Kopf hoch, sie knurrt in Richtung Anya, aber diese winkt nur ab.

Ich lache leise, was Lexas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich lenkt. Nach einem kleinen schnaufen geht sie ein paar Schritte zurück, ich ahne was sie vor hat.

„Nein warte.“ Lexa bleibt regungslos stehen und schaut mich an. „Leg dich hin.“ Nun dreht sie leicht ihren eleganten Kopf zur Seite.

Dennoch folgt sie meiner Anweisung und lässt den schweren, großen Körper des eleganten Wolfs zu Boden sinken. Sofort gehe ich zu ihr und lasse mich auf den Boden fallen, bevor ich mich ankuschle.

„Awww sieh dir das an Jakob! Was ein Kätzchen!“ lacht Anya.

Automatisch höre ich ein böses, dunkles Knurren, welches in meinem ganzen Körper vibriert. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichle durch das weiche Fell. Lexa hört auf zu knurren und schnauft, sichtlich frustriert, dass ich so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie habe.


	9. Chapter 9

-Lexa-

Nervös ziehe ich an meiner Jacke und laufe auf und ab. Nachdem Anya und Clarke in der Hütte verschwunden waren, habe ich mich wieder zurückverwandelt. Ich grinse bei den Gedanken, wie gut Clarke es aufgenommen hat, zumindest schien es so. Erst hat sie sich unglaublich erschrocken, was denke ich mehr als normal ist, aber dann haben wir Minutenlang im Gras gelegen und gekuschelt. Das war allerdings eine neue Erfahrung für mich, noch nie habe ich so viel Nähe von einem Menschen zugelassen, wenn ich in meiner nicht-menschlichen Form war. Als die Tür auffliegt bleibe ich stehen und schaue in Anyas Augen.

„Los, rein mit dir.“ Ich schlucke und gehe an ihr vorbei in den kleinen Raum.

Clarke sitzt auf dem Sofa und spielt mit ihren Händen. Ich setze mich langsam neben sie. Erst nach ein paar Minuten schaut sie hoch und in meine Augen. Sie schaut über mein ganzes Gesicht und will etwas sagen, aber es kommt nichts aus ihrem Mund.

„Clarke, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

„Hast du nicht.“ Ich grinse sie an. „Ok, für ein paar Sekunden.“ Ein Lächeln zieht sich über ihr Gesicht, was mich automatisch fröhlicher werden lässt. „Und ich werde niemandem etwas sagen, Anya hat mir schon gedroht.“ Ich knurre leise.

„Entschuldige, sie kann ziemlich intensiv sein. Aber sie will uns nur beschützen, dich beschützen.“ Ich suche wieder nach ihren Augen, aber sie schaut weiter auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß Lexa. Aber ich…“ sie scheint frustriert über sich selbst, da sie genervt durchatmet. „Es macht mir ein bisschen Angst, weißt du? Bis vor kurzem dachte ich noch, alles auf dieser Welt wäre normal.“

„Das verstehe ich. Wenn du Zeit brauchst Clarke-“

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht!“ ich lache leise und verknüpfe unsere Finger miteinander, was sie zum Glück zulässt. „Ich meinte, ich will alles wissen.“

„Ok, frag was du willst.“ Sie grinst und rutscht auf dem Sofa nach hinten, bis sie an der Wand lehnt.

Ich grinse darüber, dass sie es sich bequem macht und folge ihr. Nach ein paar Sekunden legt sie ihre Hand mit meiner zusammen in ihren Schoß.

„Erzähl mir einfach alles.“

„Oh Gott, ok…“ ich kratze mich nervös am Nacken und atme tief durch. „Damals, als Adam und Eva…“ sofort schlägt sie mir gegen die Schulter.

„Hör auf damit du Arsch!“

„Na gut.“ Mein Ton wird wieder ernster. „Anya und Jakob sind in meinem Rudel, dazu noch Niylah und Echo, sie sind die Töchter von Jaha, sozusagen unserem Anführer.“ Sie nickt kurz. „Ich kann dir nicht genau erzählen, wie das alles zu Stande gekommen ist, aber sicher ist: Wir sind Wölfe. Als ich mich das erste Mal verwandelt habe, hat es unglaublich weh getan. Inzwischen nicht mehr. Unter Jaha komme ich direkt als zweite Anführerin des Rudels…“ ich verstumme.

„Warum?“

„Weil ich Niylah, Anya und Jakob zu einem Wolf gemacht habe.“ Ich traue mich nicht zu Clarke zu schauen und ihren geschockten Blick zu sehen.

„Wie kam es dazu?“ fragt sie leise nach ein paar Momenten stille.

„Es geht nur, wenn du Wolfsblut in deinen Adern fließen hast, von früheren Generationen. Wenn du dann in einer Situation bist, wo du schon fast Tod bist, ist es möglich.“ Ich höre, wie Clarke scharf einatmet. „Anya war die Erste, sie hatte einen Unfall beim klettern. Ich bin ein paar Sekunden später dort vorbeigekommen und habe sie gesehen, blutend am Ende eines Hügels. Durch meine Instinkte habe ich gemerkt, dass sie das Blut in sich hat, also habe ich sie verwandelt.“ 

Es ist wieder ein paar Sekunden still, bevor Clarke nach meiner anderen Hand greift und mich dazu bringt, sie anzuschauen. 

„Lexa, ich gehe nirgendwo hin, ok?“ ich nicke und hole tief Luft.

„Bei Jakob war es anders, er wurde von einem Bären angegriffen, als ich gerade im Wald jagen war. Niylah hingegen, das war meine Schuld. Ich kannte sie von Jaha, wir haben im Meer gespielt. Sie ist irgendwann nicht mehr aufgetaucht… ich wusste nicht ob sie überlebt, also habe ich es getan…“

„Aber du hast sie gerettet, sie lebt noch, Lexa.“ Ich grinse leicht und schaue wieder in Clarkes ozeanblaue Augen.

„Danke, dass du nicht wegrennst.“

Nachdem wir wieder ein paar Minuten Arm in Arm in stille auf dem Sofa saßen, habe ich ihr von der jetzigen Situation mit Roan und Ontari erzählt und warum sie uns angegriffen haben. Clarke hat so aufmerksam zugehört und immer wieder Fragen gestellt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich jemand wirklich dafür interessiert, für mich. Natürlich sind da Anya und Jakob, aber sie sind Freunde, mehr nicht.

„Eine Frage noch…“ sie setzt sich auf und lächelt mich an. „Wie bist du…?“

„Jaha. Deshalb steht er noch über mir und über uns allen.“ Clarke schaut mich besorgt an. „Ich wurde nachts in einer Gasse von drei Männern angegriffen und zusammengeschlagen.“ Ich schlucke als Wut in mir aufsteigt. „Sie haben mich einfach liegen lassen… zum Glück war Jaha da.“

„Wann war das?“ meine Augen werden weit, ich schaue sie unsicher an, als es über meine Lippen kommt. 

„1710.“ 

„Bitte was?“ sie löst sich von mir und schaut mich geschockt an.

„Clarke, warte.“ Aber sie rutscht nur vom Sofa und geht ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

„Du bist… wie kann das… und die Anderen.“

„Clarke, hör mir zu. Sieh mich an.“ Das macht sie auch, sofort entspannt sich ihr Körper etwas. „Wir altern nicht. Wir können uns zwar in einem gewissen Maße verändern, sodass wir ungefähr 10-15 Jahre an einem Ort bleiben können, aber dann ziehen wir weiter.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

Als ich auf sie zugehe, hebt sie ihre Hand und hält mich auf. Ich bleibe wie eingefroren stehen.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten, ok?“ sie stürmt aus der Hütte, noch bevor ich reagieren kann.

Draußen angekommen springt gerade ein großer, dunkelblonder Wolf durch den Garten. Ich rolle mit den Augen, als er genau vor Clarke stehen bleibt und leicht knurrt.

„Anya, hör auf.“

Langsam dreht sich Clarke wieder zu mir um, dabei beobachtet sie Anya noch aus dem Augenwinkel. 

„Ich werde nichts sagen, glaub mir, nur muss ich darüber nachdenken.“ Ich höre, wie mir ein leichtes winseln entwischt und schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Klar, ok.“

„Lexa…“ ich schaue wieder in ihr Gesicht. „Das heißt nicht, dass es vorbei ist oder ich dich nicht mehr sehen will, ich will nur darüber nachdenken und es verarbeiten, ok?“ sie drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie vorsichtig an Anya vorbei und aus dem Garten geht.

Keine zwei Sekunden später renne ich auf den Wald zu und mache einen großen Sprung. Als meine Pfoten auf dem Boden ankommen stürme ich in den Wald.

Am nächsten Tag habe ich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, als ich in die Schule gehe. Ich schaue mich sofort aufmerksam um, bevor mir jemand auf die Schulter haut. Ich drehe mich um und schaue Raven böse an, die mich breit angrinst.

„Na Lexi!“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wo ist Griffindor? Habt ihr die Nacht zusammen verbracht und sie ist zu kaputt?“ sie zwinkert mir verführerisch zu.

„Nein wir… was?“ sie lacht und lehnt sich bei mir an.

„Keine Sorge, ich verarsch dich, da kommt sie auch schon.“ Langsam drehe ich mich um und schaue direkt in Clarkes unsicheres Gesicht.

„Hi.“ Flüstere ich und lasse meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen gleiten. 

„Hi.“ Ohne Vorwarnung drückt sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, sofort werde ich rot im Gesicht.

„Süß ihr Zwei.“ Kommentiert Raven, die uns schamlos beobachtet.

„Sei still und geh in die Klasse.“ Clarke schubst ihre beste Freundin, die ihr lachend den Mittelfinger zeigt.

„Also-“

„Ich-“

Wir beginnen beide gleichzeitig und schauen uns amüsiert an, bevor wir lachen müssen.

„Ok, du zuerst.“ Clarke beißt sich auf die Lippe und sieht mich unsicher an.

„Morgen ist eine Party unten am See, kommst du auch?“

„Hmmm.“ Ich tippe mir ans Kinn, als ob ich wirklich darüber nachdenke. „Darf ich jemanden mitbringen?“

„Ein Date?!“ fragt Clarke irritiert.

Ein paar Sekunden später kann ich meine Maske nicht mehr halten. Ich lache los, als Clarkes Wangen sich langsam rot färben als sie merkt, dass ich sie verarscht habe.

„Oder willst du lieber mein Date sein?“ Clarke lacht leise, aber schaut dann auf den Boden vor uns.

„Raven und ich gehen schon seit Jahren zusammen hin… wir sind ab 8 Uhr da.“ Ich merke, wie es in meiner Brust etwas zieht, der leichte Schmerz darüber, dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen hingehen kann.

„Klar ok, ich bin da.“

Der Rest des Tages war beinahe normal, langweiliger Unterricht und mein Blick fixiert auf meine Blonde Freundin. Meine Gedanken darin verloren, was sie über die ganze Sache denkt. Inzwischen bereue ich es ein wenig, es ihr erzählt zu haben. Zum Glück ist Jaha noch ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt, das bietet zumindest die Möglichkeit, Clarke öfter bei mir zu haben, wenn sie es will. Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als ein Papierknäul an meinem Kopf landet. Böse schaue ich zu Anya, die auf einem Stift kauf und mich erwartungsvoll ansieht. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lese den Zettel.

„Bitch, hör auf zu träumen. Was sagt Blondi?“ ich forme das Papier wieder zu einer Kugel und werfe es zu Anya, die sich rechtzeitig duckt.

„Was denn?!“ flüstert sie harsch.

„Wir reden später, jetzt nerv mich nicht.“ Sie grinst etwas, aber schaut dann wieder aufmerksam nach vorne.

Als wir nach der Schule im Auto sitzen, tippe ich auf meinem Knie. Nach ein paar Sekunden drücke ich genervt das Radio aus und drehe mich zu Anya.

„Sie hat mich eingeladen, zu einer Party am See heute Abend…“ 

„Und?“

„Was ‚und‘?“ Anya rollt mit den Augen.

„Na wieso verhältst du dich dann, als würde alles schief laufen?“ sie hat recht, ich lasse meinen Kopf zu Boden sinken und atme tief durch.

„Weil es so oft so war, ich habe einfach Angst, sie zu verlieren.“ Anya legt eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und streichelt etwas darüber.

„Dann komm wieder runter, sie hat dir gesagt, sie will nur etwas nachdenken, sie verlässt dich schon nicht.“ Ich nicke. „Wenn doch reiße ich sie in Stücke.“

„ANYA!“


	10. Chapter 10

-Lexa-

Ich wusste nie, dass es möglich ist, so oft ein Outfit zu wechseln, welches ich kaum anhaben werde. Eigentlich kann es nicht so schwer sein etwas zu finden was man an einem See trägt, aber ich will meine Freundin beeindrucken, auch wenn ich das niemals so zugeben würde. Seufzend schaue ich auf mein Handy, keine neue Nachricht, auch nicht von Clarke. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf den Spiegel, ich habe mich für eine kurze, schwarze Hose entschieden, darüber ein weißes Top. Natürlich trage ich unter meinen Sachen einen schwarzen Bikini, welcher laut Anya ‚bombastisch‘ an mir aussieht.

„Bist du fertig?“ ich drehe mich um und schaue zu Anya, die ihren Kopf durch die Tür geschoben hat und mich ungeduldig ansieht.

„Ja, ich komme gleich.“ 

Nachdem ich noch ein paar Mal Luft geholt und mich selbst davon überzeugt habe, dass heute alles gut werden wird, laufe ich nun neben Anya her zum See. 

„Du machst dir Sorgen.“ Höre ich ihre Stimme dumpf.

„Ja… der See ist am Waldrand, nicht weit weg von der Grenze…“ ich verstumme und räuspere mich.

„Sie werden nicht angreifen, die Anderen stehen aber im Notfall überall wache, wir würden mitbekommen, wenn was ist.“ Ich nicke, lasse meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen gleiten.

Schon ein paar Minuten später sind wir am See angekommen. An der Straße stehen einige Trucks, wie es sich für eine Kleinstadt gehört. Ich grinse etwas, als ich die vielen Leute im Wasser sehe, alle natürlich nur in Schwimmsachen. Meine Blicke wandern umher, aber ich kann Clarke nirgendwo finden. Anya zieht mich am Handgelenk weiter, weil ich wohl unbewusst beinahe stehengeblieben bin. Gerade als ich sie anmeckern will, folge ich ihrem Blick. Und dann sehe ich meine Freundin, so sexy und verführerisch wie noch nie. Sie steht im Wasser und hat einen dunkelblauen Bikini an, der die Farbe ihrer Augen wiederspiegelt. Ich muss schlucken als ich an ihr herunterschaue, ihr Körper ist perfekt, ihre vollen Brüste, ihr flacher Bauch-

„Lexa, geht’s auffälliger?“ Ich schnaufe.

„Was? Sie sieht heiß aus.“ Ich verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper.

„Jaja, komm.“ Langsam folge ich Anya zum Ufer und merke plötzlich, dass ich unsicher werde.

Clarke hat mich noch nicht bemerkt, sie steht neben Raven, die beiden lachen laut über etwas, was die Dunkelhaarige gesagt hat. Einen Moment später landet Clarkes Blick auf mir. Wir beide starren uns ein paar Sekunden an, bevor sie Raven zur Seite drückt und langsam aus dem Wasser kommt. Die Tropfen perlen an ihrem Körper ab, ich spüre, dass ich immer geiler werde und verschränke meine Arme erneut vor meinem Körper, um es nicht so sehr zu zeigen und mich an etwas festhalten zu können. Es besteht tatsächlich die Gefahr, dass ich jetzt auf Clarke zuspringe und sie wild küsse. Die Blonde grinst wissend und kommt mit sexy Schritten auf mich zu. Ich schaffe es erst meine Augen von ihrem Körper zu nehmen, als sie genau vor mir steht. Ihre nassen Haare liegen sanft auf ihrer Schulter, sie sieht einfach aus wie ein Engel.

„Gefällt dir schon wieder was du siehst?“ ich klappe meinen Mund zu.

„Du meinst Raven? Klar.“ Sie schlägt mir leicht auf den Arm, ich bin froh, dass die Stimmung automatisch entspannter zwischen uns ist.

„Komm, lass uns ins Wasser gehen.“ Ich nicke aber spiele nervös mit meinen Händen. „Lex?“

„Sorry ich… hasse Wasser. Und ich bin unsicher.“ Sie schaut mich irritiert an.

„Du? Mit deinem Körper?“ ich schaue an mir herunter, gleichzeitig erröten meine Wangen. „Du siehst heiß aus Lex, komm schon.“ Als sie nach meiner Hand greift grinse ich und folge ihr.

Als ich meine Hose und mein Oberteil zu Boden fallen lasse und wieder nach vorne schaue, sind alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Ich schlucke laut und schaue zu Clarke, die neben mir steht und sich auf die Lippe beißt.

„Hot Lexi!“ höre ich von Raven, sofort schaue ich sie wütend und verlegen zugleich an.

Wenig später stehe ich zusammen mit den Anderen im Wasser, Raven und Octavia liegen auf einer Matte und schlürfen an einem Cocktail, während wir Wasserball spielen. Es ist lustig zu beobachten, dass Clarke quasi gar keine Hand-Augen-Koordination hat. Als sie ein weiteres Mal den Ball verfehlt, lache ich mit Anya zusammen laut los. 

„Ach findest du das lustig Woods?“ ich grinse sie an.

Sie kommt auf mich zu, dabei spritzt das Wasser an ihrem Körper hoch. Mein Mund klappt auf und meine Kehle wird trocken. Sie sieht so heiß aus. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und bleibt genau vor mir stehen. Als ich ihr gerade ein Kompliment darüber machen will, wie unheimlich heiß sie aussieht, schubst sie mich. Da ich zu sehr in meinen Gedanken war kann ich mich nicht fangen, ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und falle hintenüber ins Wasser. Als ich wieder auftauche lachen alle um mich herum, ich kann nur mitlachen als ich zu Clarke schaue.

„Ok ok, ich höre auf.“ Sie grinst zufrieden und hält mir ihre Hand hin.

Langsam nehme ich sie und trete näher an sie heran. Sie wischt mir ein paar nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Als sie sich gerade nach vorne lehnen will um mich zu küssen, hören wir eine Stimme hinter uns.

„Clarke!“ mit einem augenrollen drehe ich mich zu Finn, der uns mit verschränkten Armen mustert. „Kommt raus wir wollen was trinken!“ ich höre Clarke leise schnaufen, bevor sie mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu wirft und sich zu Raven dreht.

„Komm Reyes.“ Raven brummt nur etwas und bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter. „Alkohol!“ sofort zuckt Raven zusammen, dadurch rutscht sie von der Matte und landet kopfüber im Wasser.

Clarke schlägt sich eine Hand vor die Stirn, woraufhin ich lachen muss.

„Bin da, bin da!“ sagt Raven und rückt ihre Brille zurecht, nach einem Blick zur Seite schubst sie Octavia von ihrer Matte. „Komm Schlafmütze wir trinken jetzt was.“ Ich grinse amüsiert als ich den beiden zuschaue, wie sie sich böse aber gleichzeitig auch liebevolle Blicke zuwerfen.

„Kommst du auch?“ ich schaue kurz zu Anya und dann wieder zu Clarke, die mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Geht ihr mal, ich komme nach.“ Clarke drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie mit den anderen zum Lagerfeuer geht.

Eine Stunde später geht bereits die Sonne unter, das Lagerfeuer brennt und drum herum sitzen inzwischen rund 20 Leute. Immer wieder werden lustige Geschichten erzählt, vor allem von Raven und Octavia und meistens nur darauf bedacht, irgendjemanden bloß zu stellen. Ich grinse breit und nehme einen Schluck aus meiner Bierflasche. Mein Blick landet auf Clarke, welche mir gegenübersitzt. Sie sieht mich bereits an, ihre Augen strahlen im Licht des Feuers. Gerade als ich überlege sie zu fragen, ob wir mal kurz alleine sprechen können, steht Finn neben ihr. Ich knurre leise und sehe ihn wütend an. Er sagt etwas zu Clarke, welche erst nur genervt schaut, aber dann steht sie langsam auf. Sie wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, dass alles in Ordnung ist, bevor sie ein paar Meter mit ihm geht.

„Lexa pass auf.“ Ich schaue zu Anya, welche mich besorgt mustert. „Reg dich nicht zu sehr auf, sonst steht gleich ein großer Wolf mitten in diesem Lagerfeuer!“ ich weiß, dass sie recht hat und hole ein paar Mal tief Luft.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich hasse es nur, dass er in ihrer Nähe ist.“ Anya sieht mich weiterhin an, ich weiß, dass sie mich genau lesen kann und schaue auf den Boden.

„Oder hasst du es, dass du nicht weißt was los ist?“ ich schaue Anya wütend an, aber sie grinst nur, weil sie mich durchschaut hat.

„Ok das auch. Sie hat seit dem Gespräch nichts mehr darüber gesagt. Aber heute hat sie sich normal verhalten… ich weiß einfach nicht was sie denkt.“

„Lexa, sie hat sich normal verhalten, das fand ich auch. Aber ihr solltet trotzdem darüber reden, vielleicht hat sie noch fragen.“ Ich nicke und ziehe den Reißverschluss meines Pullis etwas höher.

Ich werde nervös, als ich Finn und Clarke plötzlich nicht mehr sehen kann. Obwohl ich versuche mir einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung ist, kann ich das komische Gefühl in meinem Magen nicht verdrängen. Langsam stehe ich auf und entferne mich von der Gruppe. Als ich weiter in die Richtung gehe, in der die beiden verschwunden sind, wird das unangenehme Gefühl noch intensiver. Ich schaue mich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand da ist. Nach einer kurzen Sekunde Konzentration springe ich nach vorne und lande mit meinen vier Pfoten auf dem Waldboden.


	11. Chapter 11

-Clarke-

Während Finn redet, denke ich über etwas ganz Anderes nach. Lexa hat mich schon den ganzen Abend mit so viel Liebe in den Augen angeschaut, dass ich mich schon schlecht fühle, nicht mal mit ihr alleine geredet zu haben. Ich wickle die Jacke etwas mehr um meinen Körper, da der kalte Wind inzwischen durch die Bäume pfeift.

„…und weißt du, das tut mir einfach echt leid für ihn, er ist mein bester Freund.“ Ich schaue kurz zu Finn und nicke, er lächelt und redet weiter, sofort versinke ich erneut in Gedanken.

Ich muss Lexa sagen, dass das alles in Ordnung für mich ist und dass ich damit klarkomme. Erst war es so surreal, ich musste darüber nachdenken und verstehen, was sie mir alles erzählt hat. Aber schon am nächsten Tag in der Schule habe ich gemerkt, dass ich nicht ohne sie könnte. Erst als ich mich umschaue sehe ich, dass wir inzwischen ziemlich weit von der Gruppe entfernt sind. Ich werde nervös und reibe meine Hände zusammen, Finn scheint das zu merken.

„Hey ist alles gut Clarke?“ ich nicke und spiele mit einem Ast, der auf dem Boden liegt. „Weißt du es tut mir wirklich leid. Und ich weiß, du willst mich noch, also-“

„Wooooo eine Sekunde, was?“ fahre ich ihm dazwischen.

Sofort sehe ich wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert, er nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, bevor er sie gegen den nächsten Baum wirft, ich zucke zusammen und mache einen Schritt zurück.

„Verdammt Clarke, wieso verstehst du es nicht?“ erst jetzt merke ich auch, wie sehr er lallt.

Nervös fahre ich mir durch meine Haare und versuche ruhig zu atmen.

„Finn hör zu, wir beide… das passt einfach nicht.“ Er macht schnelle Schritte, bis er genau vor mir steht.

„Nein du hörst mir zu!“ er drückt gegen meine Schultern, ich will mich wehren, aber mein Rücken kollidiert hart mit einem Baum. „Wir gehören zusammen Clarke, das weißt du doch.“ Ich schlage seinen Arm weg, meine Atmung wird immer hektischer.

„Finn! Lass mich los!“ er grinst mich betrunken an, sein Atem riecht so stark nach Alkohol, dass ich mich zusammenreißen muss, mich nicht zu übergeben.

„Ach komm schon Clarke, auf die alten Zeiten…“ er lehnt sich nach vorne, meine Augen werden weit als ich merke, dass er mich küssen will.

Sofort drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und schubse ihn etwas nach hinten. Ich will gerade um Hilfe rufen, da drückt er eine Hand auf meinen Mund. Er ist sehr viel stärker als ich in Erinnerung hatte. Als sie eine Hand unter meine Jacke schiebt, bekomme ich Panik. Immer wieder versuche ich ihn zu schlagen, aber Finn ist schneller und drückt meine Arme zwischen uns, sodass ich mich kaum bewegen kann. Gerade als er ein Bein zwischen meine schiebt, höre ich ein knurren hinter uns. Ich schaue an Finn vorbei und sehe Lexa. Sofort atme ich tief durch. Der Wolf sieht wütender aus als ich jemals zuvor gesehen habe. Finn braucht noch ein weiteres, wütendes knurren, bevor er sich umdreht. Ich sehe wie er zusammenzuckt und sofort einen Meter nach hinten springt.

„Was zum… Fuck!“ ich grinse ihn an, meine Angst verflogen.

Lexa geht auf ihn zu und schneidet ihm immer wieder den Weg ab, als er wegrennen will. Ich verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie ihm inzwischen Tränen über sein hässliches Gesicht laufen. Als er ein weiteres Mal abhauen will springt Lexa auf ihn zu. Er stolpert und fällt, wodurch der Wolf genau auf ihm landet.

„Nein nein bitte nicht nein.“ Fleht er, als die spitzen Zähne des Wolfs ihm ganz nah kommen.

„Das reicht.“ Flüstere ich leise, aber Lexa hat es gehört.

Sie geht langsam von ihm runter aber knurrt ihn immer noch böse an. Finn steht noch nicht ganz, da rennt er los und stolpert zurück zu den Anderen. Erleichtert schaue ich zu meiner Freundin, aber der Blick den ich bekomme, ist alles andere als nett. Ich seufze und schaue auf den Boden zwischen uns.

„Es tut mir leid Lexa.“ Ich höre den Wolf schnaufen.

Als ich ein paar Sekunden später hochschaue steht wieder Lexa vor mir, sie hat ihre Arme verschränkt und schaut mich eindringlich an.

„Wieso warst du überhaupt hier mit ihm? Alleine! Clarke ich habe dir erzählt, dass wir Feinde haben. Hier ganz in der Nähe.“ Ich nicke, schaue dabei schuldig auf den Boden.

Ich höre wie Lexa tief durchatmet, dann spüre ich eine Hand an meiner Wange. Ich schaue hoch und in dunkelgrün. 

„Bist du ok Clarke?“ Sie schaut über meinen Körper. „Hat er dir was getan? Hat er-“

„Baby hey.“ Lexa schaut mir besorgt in die Augen. „Es ist alles gut. Mir geht’s gut. Du warst ja da.“ Sie streichelt über meine Arme, sofort entsteht dort eine Gänsehaut. „Bringst du mich nach Hause?“ sie nickt und greift nach meiner Hand.

Als wir ein paar Meter vor dem Lagerfeuer ankommen sehen wir, dass dort niemand mehr sitzt. Ich sehe wie Lexa mit den Augen rollt und nach ihrem Handy greift.

„Finn dieser Idiot hat bestimmt erzählt was passiert ist und jetzt sind alle abgehauen.“ Sie tippt wild auf ihrem Handy, was mich zum kichern bringt.

„Wie hättest du denn reagiert Lex? Es stand ein Wolf vor ihm, ich bin sicher er hat sich in die Hose gemacht.“ Ich höre ihr melodisches lachen und lehne mich weiter in sie.

Als wir wenig später bei mir ankommen, bleibt Lexa vor der Tür stehen. Ich werfe ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, aber sie schiebt die Hände in ihre Hosentasche und schaut an mir vorbei ins Haus.

„Also Clarke, ich geh besser…“ ich seufze und schiebe die Tür etwas weiter auf.

„Können wir wenigstens reden?“ sie braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie nickt und an mir vorbeigeht.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen setzen wir uns aufs Bett, Lexa hält extra Sicherheitsabstand, das sehe ich. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich wieder das Wort ergreife.

„Lexa ich habe nachgedacht und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit all dem klarkomme, was du mir erzählt hast.“ Sie will mich unterbrechen, aber ich hebe meine Hand und signalisiere ihr ruhig zu sein. „Warte bitte noch.“ Sie nickt kurz und beißt sich nervös auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich sein kann mit dir zusammen zu sein, aber ich will es wirklich versuchen.“

„Clarke, du weißt nicht-“

„Lass es uns versuchen.“ Ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, sofort zuckt sie zusammen.

Ich starre sie an, ihre weichen dunklen Locken fallen auf ihre Schulter, ihr weißes Top ist leicht durchsichtig, da ihr Bikini noch nass ist. Ich starre weiter, bis sie leise anfängt zu sprechen.

„Wenn du das wirklich willst Clarke, dann lass es uns versuchen. Ich sage nur, dass mein Leben nicht normal ist, nicht einfach und gefährlich. Das alles will ich für dich nicht. Aber andererseits war ich in meinem langen Leben nie glücklicher mit jemandem.“ Wir grinsen uns ein paar Sekunden lang an.

„Also… alles gut?“ sie nickt und lehnt sich nach vorne, um mir einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. „Bleibst du hier?“

„Nichts lieber als das.“ Sofort springe ich auf zum Schrank und werfe ihr eine Jogginghose und ein weites T-Shirt zu. „Ach man, ich schlafe sonst so gerne nackt…“ meine Augen werden weit, ich drehe mich blitzschnell um. „HA! Scherz Clarke, es war ein Scherz.“

„Wirklich lustig.“ Wir lachen beide etwas, während ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer mache. „Schade eigentlich, ich wüsste gerne ob das was ich mir immer vorstelle der Wahrheit entspricht.“ Ich höre wie sie den Atem anhält.

Mit extra sexy Schritten gehe ich zum Badezimmer, dabei ziehe ich bereits mein Oberteil aus.

„Bis gleich baby.“ Ich sehe noch ihr verdutztes Gesicht, bevor ich die Tür zu schiebe.

Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht habe schaue ich in den Spiegel. Ich mache mir einen Zopf und ziehe nochmal an meinem weißen T-Shirt. Wie gerne würde ich weiter gehen mit Lexa, am liebsten sofort, aber wir sind noch nicht so weit. Viele sagen, dass es besser ist zu warten und sich erst besser kennenzulernen, bevor man Sex hat. Bei Lexa habe ich allerdings das Gefühl, dass ich sie schon ewig kenne, dass ich alles über sie weiß. Ich lächle bei den Gedanken, wie nervös sie jedes Mal ist, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Es ist einfach nur unglaublich süß. Ich klatsche mir noch einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor ich die Tür leise aufschiebe. Sofort muss ich breit grinsen. Lexa liegt auf dem Bett, bereits in meinen Sachen, und schläft tief und fest. So leise wie möglich gehe ich um das Bett und lege mich neben sie, auch davon wird sie nicht wach. Langsam rutsche ich so nah wie möglich an sie heran.

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“ Flüstere ich noch, bevor ich entspannt einschlafe.


	12. Chapter 12

-Lexa-

Ich habe das Gefühl es ist noch mitten in der Nacht, als ich vorsichtig meine Augen öffne. Tatsächlich, im Zimmer ist es noch dunkel. Ich muss grinsen als ich Clarkes Körper auf meinem spüre, ihre Beine über meine Hüfte geschwungen und ihren Kopf in meinen Nacken gedrückt. Sie atmet gleichmäßig und ruhig, ein klares Zeichen, dass sie noch schläft. Vorsichtig drehe ich mich zu ihr, um sie fester in den Arm nehmen zu können. Dabei ist allerdings eine meiner Beine zwischen ihre gerutscht. Ich halte kurz den Atem an, als Clarke sich unbewusst weiter in mich schiebt und mein Oberschenkel zwischen ihren Beinen und an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle landet. 

„Clarke?“ flüstere ich, aber bekomme keine Antwort.

Langsam versuche ich mein Bein etwas zurückzuziehen, aber beinahe sofort drückt sich Clarke wieder in mich. Ich kann spüren, wie sie anfängt schneller zu atmen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt, meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen. 

„Cl…Clarke?“ wieder rollt sie ihr Becken in mich, ihre Hand krallt sich in mein T-Shirt. „Fuck.“

Noch im Halbschlaf lehne ich mich etwas nach vorne und küsse sie sanft am Hals, dabei lege ich eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, mit welcher ich Clarke in mich drücke. Gleichzeitig bewege ich mich nach vorne. Sofort bekomme ich ein kleines stöhnen und die Blonde krallt sich noch mehr fest.

„Lexa?“ ich grinse etwas und küsse sie weiter.

„Pssst ich kümmere mich um dich…“ sie stöhnt leise und vergräbt eine Hand in meinen Haaren.

Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen kann ich durch meine Hose spüren, wie feucht Clarke ist. Ich merke, wie meine Augen für einen Moment gelb werden, wie der Wolf in mir zufrieden knurrt. Ihre Atmung wird immer hektischer, die Geräusche die sie von sich gibt sind unfassbar heiß. Ich merke wie feucht ich selbst schon bin, wie gerne würde ich nun meine Sachen ausziehen, und Clarkes. 

„Mmmm hör nicht auf Lex.“ Ihre verschlafene, kratzige Stimme bringt mich selbst dazu, leise zu stöhnen. 

Vorsichtig ziehe ich ihr T-Shirt nach unten und küsse sie an der Schulter und am Schlüsselbein, während wir weiter gegeneinander arbeiten. Clarkes Bewegungen werden hektischer, ich weiß, dass sie kurz davor ist. Langsam lasse ich eine Hand zu ihren Brüsten gleiten. Sie merkt wohl, dass ich zögere, denn eine Sekunde später legt sie eine Hand auf meine und gleitet sie unter ihr T-Shirt. Als meine Hand mit ihren vollen Brüsten in Kontakt kommt, stöhne ich leise. 

„Du bist so perfekt Clarke.“ Als Antwort bekomme ich nur ein keuchen.

Während ich ihre Brüste knete und mit ihren Nippeln spiele, ziehe ich sie immer härter gegen mein Bein.

„Ja Lex! Hör nicht auf!“ ich kneife die Augen zu, wie kann ihre Stimme nur so heiß sein?

Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen, spannt Clarkes Körper sich an. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um nicht auch zu stöhnen, als sie ihren Orgasmus bekommt. Ihre Hand greift so fest in mein T-Shirt, dass ich davon ausgehe, dass es gleich zerreißt. Ihre Atmung stockt, sie keucht und stöhnt mir leise ins Ohr, hält mich so fest, dass ich mich bloß nicht von ihr löse. Es dauert ein paar Momente, bis sie sich entspannt, ihr Körper wieder ruhig. Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Hand unter ihrem T-Shirt, dabei ziehe ich es ein Stück hoch. Langsam lehne ich mich nach unten und küsse sie am Bauch, sie fährt mir dabei durch die Haare. Nachdem ich ihren kompletten Bauch mit küssen übersäht habe, schaue ich ihr in die Augen. Clarke grinst mich breit an, dabei fallen ihre Augen immer wieder zu.

„Schlaf baby.“ Sie nickt kurz, bevor sie ihre Augen schließt und wieder einschläft.

Obwohl mein Herz noch wie wild schlägt lege ich mich langsam neben sie, mein Kopf direkt neben ihrem. Ich kraule sie noch ein bisschen weiter am Bauch, an ihren Armen und ihrem Nacken, bevor ich selbst die Augen schließe und einschlafe.

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffne, bin ich alleine im Bett. Ich schaue mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf die Stelle, an der Clarke eigentlich liegen sollte. 

„Du bist so süß, wenn du verwirrt bist.“ Ich reiße meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Clarke kommt gerade aus dem Badezimmer, mit einer anderen Hose als gestern Abend. Ich grinse breit und wickle sofort meinen Arm um sie.

„Na, gut geschlafen?“ sofort erröten ihre Wangen.

„Das war… kein Traum oder?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Oh Gott Lexa das tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht erzwingen oder so, es war einfach…“ sie verstummt und schnauft frustriert, während ich nur grinse.

„Ruhig süße, es hat mich nicht gestört. Es war sogar ziemlich heiß.“ Langsam lasse ich eine Hand zu ihrem Oberschenkel wandern.

„Ach ja?“ fragt sie duellierend, dabei beißt sie sich auf die Lippe.

„Mmmm.“ Brumme ich und will sie gerade küssen, da werden wir unterbrochen.

„Clarke? Bist du da?“ sofort springe ich nach hinten und lande mit einem Knall auf dem Boden.

„Ja, warte Mum ich komm runter.“ Total verlegen darüber, dass mir das gerade passiert ist, bleibe ich auf dem Boden liegen.

Clarke geht ums Bett herum und schaut mich kichernd an.

„Du kannst aufstehen, weißt du.“

„Nein.“ Antworte ich kurz.

„Meine Mutter weiß, dass du hier geschlafen hast Lex.“ Ich lege beide Hände vor mein Gesicht und stöhne leise.

Mit einem kichern verschwindet sie aus dem Raum, während ich versuche nicht noch mehr rot anzulaufen.

Stunden später komme ich gerade zu Hause an, als mein Handy klingelt. Ich rolle mit den Augen und greife danach, aber als ich sehe, dass es Clarke ist, nehme ich sofort ab.

„Clarke? Vermisst du mich etwa schon?“ ich grinse breit und ignoriere dabei die Blicke von Anya und Jakob, die auf dem Sofa liegen und mich anstarren.

„L…Lexa?“ sofort bleibt ich stillstehen. „Du… du musst was für mich machen… ok?“ mein Mund wird trocken, ich höre, dass sie weint und Angst hat.

Sofort knurrt mein innerer Wolf, worauf die anderen im Raum aufspringen und zu mir kommen.

„Clarke, erzähl mir was los ist.“

„Das kann ich nicht…“ ich höre jemanden im Hintergrund lachen und erkenne sofort, dass es Roan ist.

„Wenn du sie anfasst bringe ich dich um Roan! Du weißt, dass du zu weit gegangen bist, du-“

„Sei still Lexa!“ schreit Roan dazwischen, ich schlage gegen die Wand und muss tief durchatmen, um mich nicht zu verwandeln, meine Wut ist einfach so groß. „Du und dein Pack, ihr macht besser was wir sagen.“ Ich deute auf die Tür, sofort springen Anya und Jakob aus dem Haus und sprinten als Wölfe in den Wald.

„Und was wäre das?“ frage ich wütend.

„Wir wollen das ganze Land. Und ich weiß, dass Jaha auf dich hört.“ Ich höre ein rascheln im Hintergrund und werde sofort nervös.

„Bitte Roan, tu Clarke nichts. Sie hat nichts damit zu tun.“

„Oh keine Sorge, es liegt alles an dir.“ Ich balle meine Fäuste und atme wieder tief durch, bevor ich ebenfalls aus dem Haus gehe.

„Ich rede mit Jaha, aber jetzt lass Clarke in Ruhe.“ Ich höre ihn laut lachen, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt.

„Du hast 24 Stunden. Und versuch nicht deine kleine Freundin zu verstecken, wir riechen sie nun überall.“ Als er das Telefonat beendet verwandle ich mich sofort und sprinte wütend in den Wald und auf Clarkes Haus zu.

Als ich dort ankomme verwandle ich mich noch schnell zurück und renne durch die Tür. Ich atme allerdings tief durch, als ich Clarke in Anyas Armen liegen sehe. Sofort knie ich mich vor sie.

„Clarke… hey?“ sie schnieft und hebt langsam ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid süße.“

Sie sieht mich mit roten Augen an, ich sehe wie sie am ganzen Körper zittert. Automatisch schaue ich, ob sie irgendwo eine Verletzung hat, aber so scheint es nicht zu sein. Langsam löst sie sich von Anya und robbt in meinen Arm, ich drücke sie so fest ich kann um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles gut ist. 

„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich leise.

„Ich wollte gerade raus und zu Raven, dann standen sie vor der Tür. Ohne ein Wort haben sie mich einfach wieder ins Haus gedrückt, ich hatte so eine Angst.“ Ich knurre als Antwort, meine Augen verschwimmen wieder ins Gelbe. „Sie haben mir nichts getan, ok?“

Langsam löst sich Clarke aus unserer Umarmung. Sie schaut mich ebenfalls besorgt an und wischt mit ihren Daumen über meine Wangen. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis ich mich beruhigt habe und ich wieder meine normale Augenfarbe habe. Clarke lächelt mich an, vermutlich, weil sie weiß, dass ich durch sie nun so ruhig geworden bin.

„Was wollten sie?“ fragt Jakob nach ein paar Momenten.

„Das Land. Wir sollen verschwinden.“

„Pff genau. Wir sind hier geboren!“ antwortet er.

Erst als sich mein Körper anspannt und ich geschockt zu ihm schaue, merkt er, dass es falsch war das zu sagen. Clarke sieht mich irritiert an, aber ich traue mich nicht zu ihr zu schauen. Ich habe ihr zwar vieles erzählt, aber nicht, dass wir aus der Stadt sind, dass wir hier geboren wurden.

„Ich lasse mir was einfallen.“ Murmele ich, als ich die Optionen in meinem Kopf durchgehe.

Natürlich würde Jaha niemals auf die beiden hören, er würde lieber einen Krieg auslösen und uns alle kämpfen lassen. Das wäre für mich kein Problem, wenn da nicht Clarke wäre, die verletzt werden könnte. Gleichzeitig will ich meine Heimat nicht verlassen. Ich greife nach meinem Handy und wähle schnell Niylahs Nummer, bevor ich mich in ein anderes Zimmer begebe. 

Nach langen Gesprächen mit allem aus dem Rudel haben wir beschlossen Clarke aus der Stadt zu bringen, ich habe nur einen freien Kopf und kann mich um Ontari und Roan kümmern, wenn ich weiß, dass sie sicher ist. Natürlich ist es nicht leicht, denn die beiden Wölfe können Clarke nun wirklich überall riechen. Nachdenklich laufe ich durch den Raum und versuche mir etwas einfallen zu lassen, als die Tür langsam auf geht und Clarke hineinkommt.

„Lexa? Ist alles ok?“ fragt sie besorgt.

Ich signalisiere ihr, dass sie die Tür schließen soll, damit wir etwas Privatsphäre haben. Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und drücke sie fest an mich, meine Hände fahren beruhigend ihren Rücken auf und ab. Clarke seufzt zufrieden, sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinen Haaren und atmet tief durch.

„Anya hat mir nichts erzählt. Was habt ihr vor?“

„Wir werden kämpfen.“ Flüstere ich, sofort löst sich Clarke von mir. „Hör mir erstmal zu, ja?“ sie nickt aber schaut mich besorgt an. „Niylah wird dich aus der Stadt bringen, genau dann wenn der Rest von uns die Grenze überquert. Roan und Ontari werden auf uns losgehen und werden dich für die Zeit vergessen.“

„Und was ist mit dir Lexa?“

„Ich werde dich finden Clarke. Ich komme nach, ok?“ sie streichelt über meinen Arm und überlegt kurz.

„Aber können sie dich nicht riechen?“

„Nicht wenn sie Tod sind.“ Sage ich wütend. „Wir haben schon ewig diesen Krieg zwischen den Familien es wird Zeit das zu beenden. Sie sind nur zu zweit, höchstens zu dritt. Und da Jaha aus der Stadt ist sind wir fünf, minus Niylah die an deiner Seite sein wird.“

„Ok, hoffentlich funktioniert es…“ flüstert Clarke nach ein paar Sekunden und lehnt sich wieder in mich.

Um sie nicht weiter durcheinander zu bringen habe ich nicht erwähnt, dass wir alle seit Tagen keinen Kontakt zu Jaha haben. Auch Echo hat sich kaum blicken lassen, ich bekomme ein komisches Gefühl dabei, aber behalte es für mich.


	13. Chapter 13

-Lexa-

Der Wind pfeift uns durchs Gesicht, als wir auf dem offenen Feld stehen und warten. Direkt vor uns ist die Grenze, es sind nur ein paar Schritte. Ich weiß, dass Ontari und Roan uns schon gewittert haben, also warten wir angespannt darauf, dass sie sich zeigen. Immer wieder schaue ich auf mein Handy, Niylah und Clarke sind bei mir zu Hause, dort ist es sicherer. Erst wenn wir uns um die Feinde gekümmert haben sollen die Beiden verschwinden, vorher ist es zu gefährlich. Bevor wir los sind habe ich lange versucht Echo zu erreichen, aber hatte keinen Erfolg, so sind wir nur noch zu dritt. Ich schaue nochmal zu Anya und Jakob, wir gehen gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach vorne und über die Grenze. Als ich gerade die Geduld verliere höre ich ein lautes jaulen. Jakob verwandelt sich sofort in einen Wolf und stellt sich neben mich. Sekunden später bewegen sich die Bäume und Büsche vor uns. Mein Mund klappt auf als Ontari in menschlicher Form aus dem Wald kommt, neben ihr zwei Wölfe. Ich schaue noch erstaunter, als neben ihr plötzlich Jaha steht, der Wolf neben ihm ist eindeutig Echo.

„Na, erstaunt Lexa?“ fragt Ontari aufreizend, sofort knurre ich.

„Was soll das Jaha?“ ruft Anya geschockt.

Er grinst kurz und kommt ein paar weitere Schritte auf uns zu. Ich stehe wie vom Blitz getroffen dort, kann mich nicht bewegen und nicht mal meinen Mund zu klappen. 

„Ich kann dir sagen was los ist, Anya. Ich habe mich für die starke Seite entschieden.“ Er sagt es so stolz, dass ich am liebsten auf ihn losgehen würde.

Als ich antworten will erscheinen am Waldrand noch zwei weitere Wölfe. Fuck, nun sind wir drei gegen sechs. Irritiert versuche ich am Geruch zu erkennen, wer es ist, aber ich erkenne nichts, auch Roan nicht. Jaha lacht leise und schaut mich prüfend an.

„Wir haben hinter deinem Rücken eine kleine Armee gegründet Lexa. Ich weiß, dass du viel zu dickköpfig bist um es einfach zu akzeptieren und aus der Stadt zu verschwinden.“ Ich knurre, meine Augenfarbe wechselt für eine Sekunde.

„Einen Scheiß werden wir tun!“ entgegne ich laut. „Wir sind hier geboren, haben hier schon so oft gelebt. Clar-“ ich unterbreche mich und kneife kurz die Augen zu, bevor ich ihren Namen sagen kann. „Wir können hier alle zusammen leben, in Frieden.“

Er lacht laut los, genau wie Ontari neben ihm.

„Du hast noch nicht verstanden worum es geht, oder Lexa?“ er macht erneut einen Schritt auf mich zu, sofort stellt sich Anya neben mich. „Es geht um genau diese Macht, die du hast. Jakob, Anya und Niylah werden immer auf dich hören, du hast sie erschaffen.“ Er geht ein paar Meter nach hinten. „Und genau diese Macht will ich.“

Mein Gehirn braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich es begreife, das alles ist eine Falle. Er wusste, dass wir nicht kampflos verschwinden und hier auftauchen, er wusste, dass ich jemanden bei Clarke lasse und wir somit zu wenige sind. Die Drohung, dass wir aus der Stadt verschwinden sollen ist leer, er will mich töten um mein Rudel komplett beherrschen zu können.

„Du bist krank Jaha! Denkst du Roan und Ontari ordnen sich dir unter?“

„Was denkst du wer die Macht über die beiden hat?“ mein Mund wird trocken. „Es hat ein paar Tage gedauert bis ich ihren Erschaffer gefunden und getötet habe. Ich habe die Macht über alles. Fast alles. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ihr.“

Ich kneife für einen Moment die Augen zu, muss das alles verarbeiten. Jaha hat uns die ganze Zeit verarscht, uns belogen und hintergangen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue zu Anya und Jakob, beide schauen mich hilfesuchend an. Jaha hat recht, die Macht die man über jemanden hat den man erschaffen hat ist groß. Ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass sie für mich sterben müssen und sie würden es tun. Als ich ein knurren von der anderen Seite höre, werde ich aus meinen Gedanken geworfen. Die Wölfe machen ein paar Schritte auf uns zu.

„Lexa.“ Höre ich leise von Anya. „Du musst hier weg. Es geht um dich. Wenn sie dich nicht kriegen, kann dir nichts passieren.“

Ich schaue wieder nach vorne und gehe in meinen Gedanken durch, wie wir es schaffen gegen all diese Wölfe zu gewinnen.

„Lexa es sind zu viele. Geh!“ mit ihrem letzten Wort verwandelt sie sich ebenfalls und knurrt laut. 

Auch Ontari hat sich inzwischen verwandelt, alle Wölfe kommen langsam auf uns zu.

„Lexa ist für mich, vergisst das nicht.“ Sagt Jaha grinsend, was ein Feuer in mir zum brodeln bringt. 

Als ich mich erneut umschaue stelle ich fest, dass Roan noch immer nicht da ist. Mein Herz schlägt wild als ich an Clarke denke. Als Anya zum Sprung ansetzt und sofort auf Ontari losgeht, verwandele ich mich ebenfalls. Schweren Herzens lasse ich meine besten Freunde zurück, aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht sterben werden, denn Jaha braucht sie lebend. So schnell wie es nur geht rase ich durch den Wald, dabei versuche ich so leise wie möglich zu sein. Als ich einen Ast hinter mir knacken höre drehe ich mich genau passend um, als ein Körper mit meinem kollidiert. Ich knurre laut als wir durch Dreck und Gestrüpp fliegen. Schnell springe ich auf und schüttele kurz mit dem Kopf. Kurz bevor eine weitere Attacke kommen kann drehe ich mich um und fange den Wolf ab. Ich beiße ihm kräftig ins Bein und schleudere ihn dann über mich hinweg gegen einen Baum, er bleibt regungslos liegen. Mit einem jaulen stelle ich fest, dass es sich um Echo gehandelt hat. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bevor ich wieder losrenne und weiter auf unser Haus zu, immer wieder bete ich, dass es Clarke gut geht.

Schon von weitem rieche ich Niylah, sie ist noch in menschlicher Form und somit scheint alles gut zu sein. Als ich ins Haus renne nehme ich allerdings noch etwas Anderes wahr, schnell verwandle ich mich wieder in meine menschliche Form und renne die Treppe hoch. Ich drücke die Tür zu Clarkes Zimmer auf und bleibe sofort wie eingefroren stehen. Meine Augen nehmen alles gleichzeitig wahr: Niylah liegt neben mir auf dem Boden, bewusstlos und mit einer Wunde an der Stirn, Roan steht hinter Clarke und hält ihr ein Messer an den Hals, sofort knurre ich wütend.

„Schön, dass du endlich da bist, Lexa.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. 

„Lass sie los Roan. Du weißt nicht, was du hier gerade machst.“

„Oh doch das weiß ich.“ Flüstert er, dabei zieht er Clarke näher an sich heran, welche mich ängstlich ansieht, ich sehe wie ihre Hände zittern. „Während das Rudel durch unsere Armee aufgehalten wird bist du hier, ganz allein.“ Er stoppt und schaut zu Clarke herunter. „Und wenn du nicht das machst was ich sage, stirbt sie.“

Es zieht in meiner Brust, mein Atem stockt, ich kann und will mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Während ich versuche mein inneres Tier zu beruhigen um mich nicht mitten im Haus zu verwandeln, bohrt sich Roans Blick in meinen Kopf. Ich schaue ihn etwas ruhiger an und gehe meine Optionen durch, er lächelt nur.

„Du kannst darüber nachdenken so viel du willst, aber du kannst nichts machen Lexa. Du bist alleine und ich habe deine kleine.“ Er lockert seinen Arm um Clarkes Hals etwas und fährt mit seiner Hand plötzlich weiter runter bis zu ihren Brüsten.

„Hör sofort auf!“ schreie ich wütend und gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Ich gebe dir die Chance sie zu retten!“ sagt er und schaut mich eindringlich an. „Dort auf dem Tisch liegt eine kleine Ampulle, trink die Flüssigkeit und ich lasse sie gehen.“

„Woher weiß ich, dass du es wirklich machst?“ 

„Du wirst noch ein paar Minuten leben, damit Jaha zu uns kommen und dein Leben beenden kann, dann kannst du dich verabschieden.“ Antwortet er grinsend.

Ich kneife die Augen zu und schaue mich für ein paar Sekunden um, es sieht aus als würde ich darüber nachdenken, aber ich suche nur nach einer anderen Lösung. Als ich zu Clarke sehe schüttelt diese mit dem Kopf. Ich kann so viel Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Langsam gehe ich ein paar Schritte zur Seite und auf den Tisch zu, sofort versucht Clarke sich aus Roans Griff zu befreien.

„Lexa nicht! Bitte!“

Ich ignoriere sie allerdings und greife nach der kleinen Ampulle. Wir sind schon vor Jahrzenten auf dieses Mittel gestoßen, ein hochkonzentriertes Gift welches uns übermenschliche Wesen tötet. Allerdings ist der Tod lang und schmerzhaft. Ich schlucke und schaue wieder zu Roan, welcher mich genau beobachtet. Durch das offene Fenster nehme ich etwas wahr, ich wittere, dass Ontari in der Nähe ist und kneife die Augen zu, das macht alles nicht einfacher. Langsam öffne ich die Ampulle und rieche daran, Clarke laufen inzwischen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Sorry Roan…“ beginne ich und drehe mich zu ihm. „Das ist nicht mein Geschmack.“ Mit meinem letzten Wort schwinge ich meinen Arm nach hinten und werfe die Ampulle in seine Richtung.

Sie fliegt in hoher Geschwindigkeit genau über Clarkes Schulter und in Roans Gesicht, sofort lässt er Clarke los. Es ist sofort zu sehen, wie das Gift Teile seines Gesichts verbrennt, er sinkt auf seine Knie und schreit vor Schmerzen. Schnell renne ich zu Clarke und ziehe sie zu mir, sie lässt sich erschöpft in meine Arme fallen. 

„Clarke, wir müssen hier weg liebes.“ Sie nickt gegen meine Schulter. 

Schnell ziehe ich sie hinter mir her die Treppe runter, auch wenn ich Niylah somit alleine lasse, ich weiß, dass Jaha ihr ebenfalls nichts tun wird. Ontaris Geruch ist präsenter, sie scheint ganz in der Nähe zu sein. Draußen angekommen geht bereits die Sonne unter, etwas was uns helfen kann. Ich drücke Clarke noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich ihre Hand loslasse und mich ein paar Meter von ihr entferne. Eine Sekunde später setzt sich mein inneres Biest durch und ich stehe als Wolf vor Clarke, welche sofort zu mir kommt. Ich beuge mich nach unten, sodass sie auf meinen Rücken steigen kann, was sie sofort versteht. Als sie sitzt und ihr ganzer Körper in meinen Rücken gepresst ist, renne ich los.

Im Wald ist es bereits dunkel, aber meine trainierten Augen nehmen jeden Ast und jedes Loch im Waldboden wahr, ich stürme immer weiter aus der Stadt heraus, ohne klares Ziel vor Augen. Clarke krallt sich fast schon schmerzhaft in mein Fell, aber wer kann es ihr verübeln. Gerade als ich eine kleine Kurve laufe höre ich ein knurren hinter uns. Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach hinten und sehe Ontari und noch einen Wolf direkt hinter mir, sofort laufe ich schneller. Nach ein paar Sprüngen über Baumstämme und Äste übersehe ich ein Loch im Boden. Sofort stolpere ich, durch meine Instinkte weiß ich genau, dass es fatal war. Schnell schüttle ich mich so stark, dass Clarke sich nicht halten kann und von meinem Rücken fällt, eine Sekunde später springt Ontari auf meinen Rücken, der andere Wolf beißt mir ins Hinterbein. Ich jaule vor Schmerzen als wir durch den Wald fliegen und hart aufkommen. Sofort drehe ich meinen Kopf und schnappe nach Ontari, ich erwische sie genau am Hals und schleudere sie von mir herunter. Der andere Wolf springt wütend auf mich zu, aber ich bin schneller und stärker. Nachdem ich ihn mitten in der Luft abgefangen und auf den Boden gedrückt habe, beiße ich einmal fest in seinen Hals. Ich sehe wie das Leben aus ihm verschwindet und spüre das Blut in meinem Mund.

Ich lasse von ihm ab und schaue mich um, mein Bein schmerzt so sehr, genau wie mein Rücken da ich ziemlich hart aufgekommen bin. Clarke sitzt zwischen zwei Baumstämmen und schaut besorgt zu mir. Meine Augen suchen nach Ontari, während ich meine Hinterpfote etwas hochhalte um sie nicht zu sehr zu belasten. 

„Lexa Vorsicht!“ höre ich Clarke laut rufen.

Als ich mich umdrehe ist Ontari bereits auf mir. Wir rollen durch den Dreck, ich spüre immer mehr Kratzer auf meinem Körper und ihre spitzen Zähne an meinem Hals. Als sie ein weiteres Mal zu beißen will nehme ich alle meine Kräfte zusammen und drücke sie von mir herunter. Wir stehen nun voreinander und schauen uns eindringlich an, beide knurren laut. Sie hat ebenfalls ein paar kleine Wunden, aber mich hat es schlimmer erwischt. Gerade als ich zum Angriff ansetzen will spannt sich Ontaris Körper an, eine Sekunde später springt ein Wolf aus dem Gebüsch und genau in sie. Ich rieche, dass es Niylah ist, welche vermutlich wach geworden und uns gefolgt ist. In ihren Augen sehe ich für einen Moment eine klare Botschaft: Lauf.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Clarke und beuge mich nach vorne, sie kommt zu mir und steigt auf meinen Rücken. Nach einem letzten Blick auf die beiden kämpfenden Wölfe renne ich los und stürme weiter durch den Wald. Ich habe das Gefühl wir sind Stunden unterwegs, als Clarke an meinem Fell zieht und ich ihre Stimme höre.

„Lexa ruhig, wir sind weit genug weg. Bleib stehen.“ Ich ignoriere sie und laufe weiter, mein ganzer Körper brennt und schmerzt. „Lexa bitte!“

Mit einem schnaufen werde ich langsamer, dabei humple ich inzwischen. Clarke steigt von mir ab und greift in mein Gesicht, während ich schwer durchatme. Vorsichtig streicht sie durch mein Fell, sofort schließe ich die Augen und genieße es.

„Wir sollten uns verstecken. Ich hab‘ eine Idee wie sie uns nicht riechen können.“ Sie dreht sich um und geht ein paar Schritte auf ein verdrecktes Gewässer zu. 

Ich kneife meine Augen zu und verwandle mich, was mich wieder Kraft gekostet hat. Meine Hose und mein T-Shirt sind total zerrissen, überall ist Blut. Erschöpft falle ich auf meine Knie, bis ich ein paar Sekunden später zwei Hände an meinen Schultern spüre.

„Komm Lex, du musst dich ausruhen.“

Langsam lasse ich mich von Clarke zu dem Gewässer führen. Gerade als ich fragen will was ihr Plan ist, greift sie in den Dreck und wischt mir etwas davon auf die Arme. Ich grinse innerlich darüber, wie schlau sie ist. Während wir uns nun beide so gut es geht mit dem Drecke einreiben schaue ich mich um. Es ist dunkel aber meine Augen erkennen noch viel. Ich sehe etwas weiter weg eine Höhle und ziehe Clarke langsam mit dorthin. Sie legt einen Arm um mich und stützt mich, erst jetzt bemerke ich den Schmerz in meinem Bein so richtig. In der Höhle angekommen setzen wir uns auf den kalten Boden, Clarke greife sofort an ihre Hose und reißt ein Stück Stoff ab, welches sie mir um mein blutendes Bein wickelt. Mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich langsam, als sie sich neben mich setzt. Ich kuschle mich bei ihr an und knurre zufrieden, ihr Geruch beruhigt mich so sehr. 

„Alles wird gut Lexa.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass das alles passiert. Du solltest damit nichts zu tun haben…“ erwidere ich schwach, meine Augen fallen zu.

„Ich habe dir gesagt ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“ Beginnt sie und dreht meinen Kopf zu sich.

Sie streichelt mir über die Wange, dabei schauen wir uns liebevoll an. Selbst mit dem ganzen Dreck im Gesicht sieht sie noch atemberaubend aus. Ich nicke und lasse meinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Schulter fallen, Sekunden später verschwimmt alles um mich herum und ich schlafe ein.


	14. Chapter 14

-Clarke-

Etwas verwirrt werde ich wach, als grelles Licht in die Höhle fällt. Ich schaue mich um als ich spüre, dass kein Körper mehr an meinen gelehnt ist. Sofort fühle ich mich kälter. Gerade als ich Panik bekomme, sehe ich jemanden die Höhle betreten, am Humpeln erkenne ich, dass es Lexa ist. Sie sieht erschöpft aus, als wäre sie schon länger wach. Langsam setzt sie sich vor mich und hält mir ein Blatt hin.

„Hier, trink was.“ Flüstert sie.

Langsam nehme ich das große Blatt aus ihrer Hand, in dem sich Wasser befindet. Ich trinke alles auf und schaue ihr danach wieder in die Augen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“ frage ich unsicher und fahre mir durch meine verdreckten Haare.

„Nicht weit weg von hier ist ein kleines Dorf. Wir sollten so nah wie möglich rangehen, uns waschen und einen Platz suchen wo wir uns umziehen können. Ein Hotel oder so. Überlass den Rest mir.“

„Du hast also einen Plan?“ frage ich mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Das habe ich.“ Ich lächle aber dann fliegen meine Gedanken zu meinen Freunden, meiner Mutter, sie sind schließlich da wo die Wölfe sind. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Mutter bleibt noch länger aus der Stadt und Anya und Jakob passen auf Raven und Octavia auf.“

Ich nicke und setze mich langsam auf meine Knie, bevor ich meine Arme um Lexas Hals schwinge und sie fest an mich drücke. Ich höre Lexa leise knurren und brummen als sie ihr Gesicht in meine Haare drückt. Erst als ich mich zurücklehne und das getrocknete Blut an ihrem Hals sehe, löse ich mich von ihr und stehe auf.

„Komm, ich muss mich um deine Wunden kümmern.“

Etwas später stehen wir am Rand des Dorfes an einem kleinen See. Lexa schaut sich nochmal aufmerksam um, bevor sie meine Hand nimmt und mich zum Ufer führt. 

„Ich warte oben und schaue ob jemand kommt, ok?“ sagt sie und streichelt mir nochmal über meine Wange, bevor sie etwas weiter weg geht.

Sofort ziehe ich mein T-Shirt und meine Hose aus, bevor ich langsam in das kalte Wasser steige. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich nun endlich waschen kann. Als ich wieder auftauche und durch meine nun wieder strahlend blonden Locken fahre, schaue ich zu Lexa. Ihr Blick trifft meinen für einen Moment, bevor sie sich schnell wieder umdreht. Ich grinse, weil ich weiß, dass sie mich beobachtet hat. 

Nachdem ich mich wieder angezogen habe gehe ich langsam zu meiner Freundin.

„Du kannst.“ Sie schaut überall hin, nur nicht zu mir.

„Ja… ok… super.“ Stammelt sie mit roten Wangen heraus.

Als sie an mir vorbeigeht kann ich nicht anders als Lachen. Sie brummt noch etwas vor sich hin, während ich mich umdrehe und darauf achte, dass niemand kommt.

Nachdem auch Lexa sich gewaschen und ich ebenfalls ein paar Blicke auf ihren perfekten Körper riskiert habe, sind wir nun in dem kleinen Dorf. Wir schauen uns aufmerksam nach einem Hotel um, während Lexa immer wieder versucht Anya zu erreichen. Wir beide werden nervös, als sie auch nach dem dritten Anruf nicht abnimmt. Als ich ein kleines Hotel sehe ziehe ich Lexa sofort am Arm mit. In ihrem Gesicht kann ich sehen, dass sie ziemliche Schmerzen hat, deshalb will ich mich schnell um ihre Wunden kümmern. 

Nachdem wir ein Zimmer für eine Nacht gebucht haben, gehen wir nun den Flur entlang. Die Rezeptionisten hat uns zwar völlig entgeistert angeschaut, da Lexas Klamotten ziemlich kaputt sind, aber nachdem sie ihre Kreditkarte rausgeholt hat, lief alles normal ab. Lexa greift nach meiner Hand und drückt sie fest. Sie merkt wohl, wie nervös ich bin.

„Und sie finden uns hier nicht?“

„Unsere Spur verwischt an dem Gewässer, wo wir uns mit Dreck eingerieben haben. Guter Trick übrigens.“ Ich grinse stolz. „Wenn sie allerdings näher rankommen werden sie uns wieder wittern können, deswegen können wir nicht lange bleiben.“

Als wir an einem Zimmer vorbeigehen steht dort ein Kleiderständer mit mehreren Anzügen. Ohne ein Wort greift Lexa nach einem Anzug, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Ich sehe sie nur entgeistert an, aber sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Im Zimmer angekommen schmeißt sie den Anzug aufs Bett und atmet tief durch.

„Geh du zuerst duschen.“ Ich nicke und drücke ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als wir eine Stunde später geduscht sind ist Lexa gerade dabei sich anzuziehen, während ich erschöpft und faul auf dem Bett liege. Dabei habe ich auch nur meine Unterwäsche an, die Lexa in der Zeit als ich duschen war gewaschen hat. Etwas irritiert schaue ich auf ihren Körper, die Kratzer und kleinen Wunden scheinen schon verheilt zu sein.

„Wie kann es sein, dass die Verletzungen so schnell so viel besser werden?“ frage ich leise und stütze mich dabei auf einen Ellenbogen.

Lexa stoppt für einen Moment als sie gerade die Anzughose anzieht. Sie atmet tief durch und knöpft sie noch zu, bevor sie nur in BH bekleidet zum Bett kommt. Es ist schwer nicht über sie herzufallen, sie hat einen so fantastischen Oberkörper. Ich schaue auf die tiefe Wunde an ihrem Hals, die auch schon besser aussieht als vor ein paar Stunden. 

„Wir heilen sehr schnell, vor allem wenn wir nicht gestresst sind.“

„Du bist zurzeit NICHT gestresst?“ frage ich irritiert.

„Naja…“ sie schaut verlegen auf das Bett und streichelt über die Bettdecke. „Dein Duft beruhigt mich, du beruhigst mich.“

„Wow ok…“

Lexa drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und will aufstehen, aber ich halte sie an der Schulter fest und drücke ihr einen richtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie lächelt und streichelt über meine Wange.

„Dafür werden wir später noch genug Zeit haben. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal hier weg, ok?“

Gerade als ich antworten will klingelt ihr Handy, sofort stürmt sie zum Tisch und stolpert dabei über ihre Schuhe.

„Anya?... Oh Gott sei Dank geht’s euch gut… ja… ok machen wir… danke.“ Sie legt auf und dreht sich zu mir.

„Allen geht’s soweit gut. Jaha hat ihnen wie erwartet nichts getan, aber Anya sagt sein Rudel ist uns auf den Fersen.“

Schnell schlage ich die Decke von meinem Körper und stehe auf, Lexas Augen brennen sich in meinen Oberkörper.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen.“ Während ich extra sexy ins Badezimmer gehe, steht Lexa noch immer regungslos da. „Alles in Ordnung Lex?“ frage ich über meine Schulter.

Erst jetzt wird sie aus ihrem starren geworfen, ich könnte schwören sie hat auch wieder leise geknurrt. Während ich meine gebrauchten Sachen und Lexa ihren Anzug anzieht, erhaschen wir immer wieder Blicke auf den Anderen. Überraschend ist, dass der Anzug ihr wirklich ganz gut passt, nur muss sie die Ärmel des weißen Hemdes etwas hochkrempeln. Ich spüre Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen als sie sich das Jackett überzieht, sie sieht so verdammt sexy aus. Um mich zurückzuhalten beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und beschäftige mich damit, meine Schuhe anzuziehen. Es ist verdammt schwer in Lexas Näher nicht erregt zu sein. 

Etwas später gehen wir Hand in Hand aus dem Hotel. Unten ist ein Markt, dadurch sind unheimlich viele Leute auf den Straßen. Als wir an einem Stand vorbeigehen zieht Lexa zwei Sonnenbrillen aus einem Regal und gibt mir eine. Wir laufen weiter bis wir an einem Parkhaus ankommen, irritiert folge ich ihr bis sie stehenbleibt.

„Welches Auto willst du?“ 

„Was?“

„Ich meine… welches ist gut? Ich fahre nicht wirklich viel…“

Ich schaue mich irritiert um. Als ich am Ende der Reihe einen schwarzen Pick Up sehe zeige ich darauf, sofort zieht Lexa mich in die Richtung.

„Mit dem Auto verwischt unsere Spür etwas besser, das bringt uns noch mehr Vorsprung.“

Ohne zu zögern reißt sie die abgeschlossene Tür auf, was mich total erschreckt, denn eigentlich ist das nicht möglich. Beinahe sofort geht auch die Alarmanlage los, ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Keine Sorge… ich hab’s gleich.“ Lexa verschwindet im Auto und tatsächlich ist zwei Minuten später Ruhe im Parkhaus. „Anya hat mir das alles mal gezeigt, aber ich laufe einfach lieber zu Fuß.“

„Oder auf vier Pfoten.“ Grinse ich.

Etwas später hat sie den Wagen auch noch kurzgeschlossen, jetzt steige auch ich ein und atme tief durch.

„Keine Sorge, alles wird gut Clarke. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Ich greife über die Mittelkonsole hinweg nach ihrer Hand.

„Solange ich bei dir bin, geht es mir gut.“

Ein paar Stunden später flattern meine Augen auf, ich habe nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Es ist bereits dabei dunkel zu werden. Ich schaue zur Seite und sehe, dass Lexa noch immer höchstkonzentriert am Lenkrad sitzt und auf die Straße starrt. Langsam strecke ich mich und schaue mich um, um uns herum sind nur Wälder und Wiesen. 

„Was genau war nochmal dein Plan?“ frage ich etwas irritiert.

„Ich habe eine… Freundin hier in der Nähe, sie kann uns helfen.“

„Wieso hast du gestockt?“

Ich sehe wie sie ihre Hände etwas fester um das Lenkrad wickelt und nervös in ihrem Sitz hin und her rutscht.

„Naja wir haben eine Vergangenheit.“ 

An ihrem Ton merke ich, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden will. Also bleibe ich auch lieber still. 

Ein paar Minuten später biegt sie in einer Kleinstadt in eine Nebenstraße. Wir bleiben an einem Haus stehen, welches schon von außen ziemlich edel aussieht. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass in so einer kleinen Stadt so versteckt ein so schönes Haus ist. Andererseits bin ich auch nie viel rumgekommen. Lexa geht sofort ums Auto und hält mir die Tür auf, bevor wir Hand in Hand zur Tür gehen und sie klingelt.

„Ja?“ hören wir durch einen kleinen Lautsprecher.

„Costia? Ich bin‘s, Lexa.“ Es ist für ein paar Sekunden still.

„Lexa! Komm rein.“

Wir gehen durch einen kleinen Flur, am Ende des Ganges öffnet sich bereits eine Tür. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit dunklen Haaren lehnt sich an den Türrahmen und sieht uns interessiert an. Ich fühle mich unwohl unter ihrem Blick und schaue auf den Boden. 

„Lexa und… Begleitung. Schön euch zu sehen.“ Lexa drückt meine Hand etwas, da sie wohl merkt wie nervös ich bin.

„Danke, dass wir rein dürfen Cos.“

Wieso hat sie einen Spitznamen für diese Frau? Wir gehen durch die große Wohnung, ich schaue mich aufmerksam um und sehe in der Mitte des Raumes einen Tisch auf dem mehrere große Bücher liegen und etwas Salz, wie komisch.

„Setzt euch.“ Sagt die Dunkelhaarige wieder, als sie plötzlich neben uns steht.

„Costia, das ist Clarke.“ Ich schaue erst zu Lexa und dann wieder zu Costia, die mich mustert.

„Ja, schön dich kennenzulernen.“ Ich strecke meine Hand aus, Costia zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Erst als Lexa ein kleines Geräusch von sich gibt, was etwas zwischen knurren und brummen ist, nimmt die Dunkelhaarige den Handschlag an. Ich schlucke schwer, bisher war ich nur so nervös wenn es um Lexa ging.

„Ganz meinerseits.“ Sagt Costia nach ein paar Sekunden und zeigt zum Tisch, wir setzen uns langsam hin.

Auf den Büchern vor mir erkenne ich einige Symbole aus dem Geschichtsunterricht. Komischerweise sind die meisten Symbole aus dem Bereich der Hexerei. Ich runzle die Stirn und bekomme nur halb mit, wie Lexa anfängt zu erzählen. Ich rutsche näher zu ihr und streichle über ihre Hand, welche noch immer in meiner liegt. Erst nachdem sie die komplette Geschichte erzählt hat, atmet sie tief durch. Costia starrt uns für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor sie lächelt.

„Sie ist deine Seelenverwandte.“

„Costia!“

„Ich bin was?“ unterbreche ich die beiden.

„Ok pass auf Blondi…” fängt Costia an. „Ich kenne mich mit Wölfen und all dem Quatsch aus, weil ich selber übernatürliche Kräfte habe…“ ich schaue auf die Bücher vor uns.

„Hexen…“ flüstere ich.

„Sehr gut.“ Sagt die Dunkelhaarige fast stolz. „Du bist schlau. Also es ist wie folgt: Wenn ein Wolf seinen Seelenverwandten findet entwickelt diese Person bestimmte Kräfte, die dafür Sorgen, dass der Wolf beruhigt werden kann. Es ist sozusagen die Gabe das Biest in einem zu zähmen. Du hast diese Wirkung auf Lexa, oder?“

Ich denke an all die Male als Lexa sich in mich gelehnt und ihr Gesicht in meinem Nacken vergraben hat. Nach einem Lächeln und Nicken von mir, fährt sie fort.

„Die Sache ist nur die, es gibt für Wölfe nur einen Seelenverwandten im Leben und sie sind meistens nicht scharf darauf, die Person wieder gehen zu lassen…“

„Costia bitte.“ Unterbricht Lexa, ich sehe, dass ihre Augen für einen Moment gelb werden. „Ich werde mit ihr darüber reden, aber nicht jetzt.“

„Ist ja gut Sweetie, dann zu eurem anderen Problem.“ 

Beide schauen zu mir als ich plötzlich leise knurre, was ich nicht mal gemerkt habe. Ich spüre die Hitze die an meinem Nacken aufsteigt und langsam mein Gesicht erreicht. Als ich zu Lexa schaue grinst sie mich allerdings nur stolz an.

„Ich hätte etwas, was ich euch geben könnte…“ Costia steht auf und geht zu einem großen Schrank am Ende des Raumes. „Fragt nicht was es ist, aber dadurch spürt euch kein Wolf mehr auf.“

Ich mustere die kleine Flasche mit heller Flüssigkeit skeptisch, während Lexa aufsteht und zu Costia geht.

„Ihr wärt 24 Stunden unter dem Radar sozusagen, das ist genug Zeit um zu verschwinden.“

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es auch funktioniert?“ fragt Lexa unsicher.

„Zu 100 Prozent.“

Als wir etwas später in Costias Gästezimmer liegen, denke ich über alles nochmal nach. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, wenn es um die Dunkelhaarige geht, aber habe keine Ahnung wieso. Lexa atmet mal wieder in meinen Nacken und streichelt vorsichtig über meinen Bauch. 

„Lex?“ 

„Mmmm…“

„Was ist eure Geschichte?“ sie hebt langsam den Kopf und schaut mich irritiert an.

„Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?“

„Ja.“ Sie atmet genervt durch und setzt sich langsam hin.

„Costia und ich… wir hatten mal was, es ist allerdings schon etwas her. Es war nichts Ernstes, ich habe gemerkt, dass sie nicht mein See-“ sie stoppt sich mitten im Satz, aber ich wusste genau was sie sagen wollte.

„Apropos Seelenverwandte…“ sie stöhnt frustriert und lässt sich wieder ins Kissen fallen. „Willst du mir den Rest der Geschichte erzählen?“

Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis Lexa sich zu mir dreht. Sie sieht mich mit Angst in den Augen an, das habe ich noch nie so gesehen. Sie greift nach meiner Hand, sofort streichle ich über ihre weiche Haut. Ich schaue über ihr ganzes Gesicht und warte darauf, dass sie redet.

„Ein Seelenverwandter stärkt einen Wolf, gibt ihm mehr Kraft und Glücksgefühle. Aber nicht jeder Seelenverwandter hat es im Blut, ebenfalls ein Wolf zu werden…“

„Normalerweise verwandelt ihr sie?“ frage ich leise.

Lexa grinst mich wieder an, wohl stolz, dass ich ihr so gut folgen kann.

„Genau. Aber sollte das nicht der Fall sein, kann das Konsequenzen haben…“ sie stoppt und atmet tief durch, ich merke wie schwer das für sie ist. „Man kann den Seelenverwandten verlieren durch den Tod, das ist schließlich wie das Leben laufen sollte. Der Wolf ist danach nicht mehr derselbe, schwächer und meistens nicht mehr in der Lage, wirklich glücklich zu werden.“ Mein Mund klappt auf.

„Das ist schrecklich Lexa…“ ich lehne mich nach vorne und wickle meine Arme um ihren Nacken, um sie wieder nah an mich heranzuziehen. „Und ob jemand ein Wolf werden kann könnt ihr nur merken, wenn die Person kurz davor ist zu sterben?“

„Richtig. Deshalb will ich es bei dir irgendwie gar nicht herausfinden…“

Ich nicke und streichle über ihren Rücken, es braucht nicht lange bis Lexas Herzschlag sich beruhigt und sie wieder leise und zufrieden knurrt. Ich grinse und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Etwas später fallen mir bereits die Augen zu, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafe ich ein.


	15. Chapter 15

-Lexa-

Beinahe die ganze Nacht habe ich wachgelegen und nur nach Clarkes gleichmäßigem Herzschlag gelauscht. Es beruhigt mich wirklich so sehr, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Schon nach unserem ersten Treffen habe ich die Vermutung und Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie meine Seelenverwandte sein könnte. Da sie in derselben Stadt geboren ist wie ich, sind die Chancen auch etwas größer, dass sie Wolfsblut in sich trägt. Ich will sie sicher niemals mehr gehen lassen, aber selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte sie verwandeln zu können, weiß ich nicht, ob ich es tun würde. Sie könnte, welche Situation auch immer es dann wäre, auch überleben und danach ein normales Leben führen. Als Mensch mit einem anderen Menschen, mit Kindern und einem Job. Ich verziehe das Gesicht, ich will nicht ohne sie leben, aber ich kann auch nicht egoistisch sein.

Als ich spüre wie sie sich im Schlaf anspannt, nehme ich sie fester in den Arm. Ich genieße es einfach nur und verdränge alle Probleme aus meinem Kopf.

„Lex?“ höre ich eine leise, kratzige Stimme.

„Ist alles gut meine Liebe?“

„Ja…“ murmelt sie und rollt sich plötzlich ganz auf mich.

„Mmpf, vorsichtig süße.“

„Sei still und küss mich.“ Ich brauche keine weitere Aufforderung.

Schnell lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse Clarke, dabei rutscht eine meiner Hände in ihren Nacken. Ihr ganzer Körper liegt auf mir und ist gegen meinen gepresst. Ihre Brüste berühren meine durch das dünne Material unserer T-Shirts, die wir uns von Costia geliehen haben. Wir haben beide nur kurze Shorts an, wodurch ich ihre weiche und gleichzeitig heiße Haut auf meiner spüren kann. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwischt mir, als ich aus irgendeinem Grund fühlen kann, wie erregt Clarke ist. Langsam schiebe ich ihre Beine auseinander, während sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund drückt. Ich drücke sie nach hinten und drehe uns um, sodass ich auf ihr liege, ohne einmal den Kuss zu brechen. Ihre Hände kratzen über meinen ganzen Rücken, als ich mein Bein zwischen ihre schiebe. Erst als ich merke, dass sie sich mir entgegen drückt und immer heftiger atmet, lehne ich mich nach hinten.

„Wir sollten aufhören.“

„Nein sollten wir nicht.“ Sagt sie und beginnt, mich am Hals zu küssen.

Ich stöhne leise als sie kurz zu beißt und ihre Hand zu meinem Arsch wandert.

„Cl… Clarke.“ Sie stoppt nicht, stattdessen fährt sie mit einer Hand unter mein T-Shirt. „Ich will unser erstes Mal anders, nicht so.“ sie lehnt sich nach hinten und sieht mich irritiert an. „Ich will es nicht bei meiner Ex im Gästezimmer, du verdienst was Besseres. Das Beste.“

„Ok, du hast die Stimmung schon bei dem Wort ‚Ex‘ zerstört.“ Brummt sie und geht von mir runter.

„Sorry süße.“

„Du kannst es ja heute Abend wiedergutmachen.“ Sie grinst mich verführerisch an und verschwindet dann im Badezimmer.

Meine Gedanken wandern nun doch wieder zu den Problemen die wir zurzeit haben. Es ist nicht mal klar, wo wir heute Abend sind. 

„Apropos heute Abend, wir sollten schnell los sobald wir das Mittel eingenommen haben.“

Ich höre wie Clarke das Wasser anstellt und sich wäscht. Geduldig warte ich, da ich weiß, dass sie gerade über etwas nachdenkt und es mit Sicherheit später mit mir teilt. Nachdem wir uns beide fertig gemacht und angezogen haben hält sie mich an der Hand fest, bevor wir aus dem Raum gehen.

„Vertraust du ihr?“

„Ja, sie hat keinen Grund-“

„Ich dachte ihr hattet mal…“ sie verstummt und drückt ihre Wut weg, was ich spüren kann.

Sofort grinse ich und lege eine Hand in ihren Nacken. Ich streichle sie dort und warte, bis wir wieder Blickkontakt bekommen.

„Wir haben es damals geklärt und es ist lange her. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“

„Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl Lex.“ Das bekommt allerdings meine Aufmerksamkeit, denn Clarke hatte schon immer einen guten Instinkt.

„Was für eins?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor ich sie fest in den Arm nehme. „Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es.“

Das laute klingeln meines Handys wirft uns aus dem Moment. Ich rolle mit den Augen und ziehe es aus meiner Tasche.

„Anya? Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja Lex, alles gut. Und bei euch?“

„Ja, wir sind bei Costia…“ ich verstumme als ich sie seufzen höre.

„Wirklich Lexa? Du hattest keine andere Idee?“

„Sie kann uns helfen.“ Sage ich etwas wütend, da ich diese Diskussion nicht führen will, Anya mochte Costia noch nie.

„Leider muss ich da zustimmen. Ontari und Roan sind unterwegs zu euch, ihr habt sicher nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

„Sie hat eine Idee. Macht euch keine Sorgen.“ Es ist wieder ein paar Sekunden still, ich kann aber spüren, dass Anya unsicher ist.

„Wir können zu euch kommen, weißt du.“ Im Hintergrund höre ich Jakob, der ihr laut zustimmt.

„Nein, ihr passt auf Clarkes Freunde und Familie auf.“ Nach dem dominanten Ton in meiner Aussage lässt sie es darauf beruhen.

Wir verabschieden uns noch, bevor ich nach unseren Sachen greife und Hand in Hand mit Clarke den Raum verlasse. Costia sitzt bereits im Wohnzimmer und liest in einem Buch. Sie schaut nur kurz hoch, als wir in den Raum treten.

„Da seid ihr ja. Gott sei Dank habt ihr es nicht komplett getan. In MEINEM Gästezimmer.“ Ich sehe wie Clarke der Mund aufklappt und sie rot anläuft.

„Sorry Cos.“ Sage ich nur cool und setze mich neben sie. „Also, wie läuft das ab?“

Costia streckt sich als sie aufsteht und mustert Clarke, die neben mir steht. Ich könnte fast wieder knurren, da ich nicht will, dass jemand meine Freundin so anstarrt. Costia scheint das zu bemerken, denn sie nimmt ihren Blick von meiner Freundin und geht wieder zu dem Schrank am Ende des Raumes.

„Wie schon erwähnt habt ihr 24 Stunden Zeit. Ich empfehle übrigens am Ende dieser Zeit irgendwo hin zu fliegen.“

„Fliegen?!“ fragt Clarke geschockt, ich höre die Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, das wäre mein Tipp. In der Luft kann man euren Duft kaum aufnehmen. Ihr würdet noch mehr Zeit gewinnen.“

Langsam ziehe ich an Clarkes Hand, bis sie zu mir schaut. Ich ziehe sie auf meinen Schoß und wickle meine Arme um sie. Sofort wird sie ruhiger.

„Und was passiert, wenn wir es nehmen?“ frage ich leise.

„Also bei dir Lexa nicht viel, du hast immerhin außergewöhnliche Kräfte.“ Ich grinse stolz und bekomme dafür einen leichten Schlag von Clarke gegen meine Schulter.

„Ich mag sie.“ Lacht Costia, aber schaut uns dabei nicht an. „Sie hat dich im Griff.“

„Hat sie nicht.“ Antworte ich genervt.

„Wie auch immer… bei dir Clarke wird es etwas anders sein. Dir kann schwindelig oder auch schlecht werden, aber das sollte nicht lange anhalten.“ Ich spanne mich an, weil ich auf keinen Fall will, dass die Blonde schmerzen hat.

„Hey das wird schon, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich halte das aus, ok?“ flüstert sie und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut, dann mal los.“ Ich stehe mit Clarke zusammen auf und setze sie auf dem Boden ab, bevor ich zu Costia gehe, die die Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser füllt.

Ich nehme eines und gebe es Clarke, die daran riecht und das Gesicht verzieht. Ich muss selbst zugeben, dass es verdammt ekelig riecht.

„Was genau war das nochmal?“ fragt die Blonde und schaut das Glas angeekelt an. 

„Ich kann und darf es euch nicht sagen.“ Sie geht mit langsamen Schritten zum Sofa und lässt sich darauf fallen. „Ihr solltet euch beeilen.“

Nach einem schweren Schlucken stelle ich mich neben Clarke. Wir setzen das Glas gleichzeitig an. Ich sehe wie unsicher sie ist, dass sie dem ganzen nicht ganz traut. Mir schießen in ein paar Sekunden so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, aber es gibt keine andere Lösung. Roan und Ontari sind zu nah an uns dran, sie würden uns wittern und vermutlich bald finden, wenn wir nicht schnell unerkannt weiterziehen und Zeit gewinnen können. Nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln kippe ich die klare Flüssigkeit runter und kneife die Augen zu. Als ich sie wieder öffne sieht Clarke zu mir, ich blinzle ein paar Mal.

„Ok, das war gar nicht so…“ während ich spreche verschwimmt alles vor mir.

„Lexa?“ höre ich dumpf.

Ich merke wie meine Beine nachgeben und meine Arme taub werden. Clarkes Duft umgibt mich, als ich auf den Boden sinke. Ich sehe ihre blauen Augen vor mir und höre wie sie immer wieder meinen Namen sagt, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen und nicht antworten.

„Was hast du gemacht??“ fragt sie wütend als sie zu Costia schaut.

„Das was ich musste.“ Ich würde lachen, wenn ich könnte. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl.“

„Wovon redest du verdammt?“

„Von Jaha.“ Clarke steht langsam auf und geht mit schnellen Schritten auf Costia zu, die soweit ich sehen kann noch ruhig auf dem Sofa sitzt. „Er hat mich bedroht, ich hatte keine Wahl. Lieber ihr als ich.“

Die Dunkelhaarige steht auf und ist somit etwas größer als Clarke.

„Was genau war das?“

„Ein Betäubungsmittel, keine Angst dir tut es nichts.“

„Keine Angst?!? Spinnst du?“

„Ihr geht es auch gut, sie hat keine Schmerzen.“ Sagt Costia und zeigt dabei auf mich.

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, in denen ich meine Augen zu kneife. Immerhin bin ich dazu noch in der Lage. Jeder Versuch mich zu bewegen scheitert in den Ansätzen. Ich nehme inzwischen nur noch Bruchstücke des Gespräches wahr, welches um mich herum stattfindet, meine Sicht verschwimmt immer mehr.

„Ich dachte sie bedeutet dir was! Ihr habt eine Vergangenheit!“

„Du solltest verschwinden Clarke. Das ist nicht dein Krieg.“

„Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen!“

Das Letze was ich sehe ist wie Clarke auf Costia losgeht. Diese hebt ihre Hand und eine Sekunde später liegt Clarke auf dem Boden neben mir. Ich knurre und versuche ihr zu helfen, aber noch immer will mein Körper nicht auf mich hören. Keine Sekunde später spüre ich einen Schmerz in meinem Nacken und alles wird schwarz.

Mit Schmerzen in meinem ganzen Körper werde ich wach. Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf und schrecke hoch, als ich mich im Spiegelbild sehe. Als mein Gehirn langsam wach wird erkenne ich mich nochmal in einem Spiegel, als ich zur Seite schaue. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis ich merke, dass ich von Spiegeln umgeben und wohl in einem Ballettstudio bin. Meine Sinne werden wach, ich nehme Clarkes Duft wahr. Ich schaue intuitiv nach rechts und sehe sie auf dem Boden sitzen, ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken festgebunden. Ich springe auf und stolpere ein paar Mal, bis ich bei meiner Freundin ankomme und über ihr Gesicht streiche.

„Clarke? Hörst du mich?“ sie zuckt kurz.

Ich will ihre Fesseln abmachen, aber als ich daran fasse verbrennt es meine Haut. Schnell rutsche ich von ihr weg und schaue mich um. Ich verstehe nicht so richtig was los ist, bis mir Costia wieder einfällt. Ich knurre wütend und versuche etwas zu finden um Clarke zu befreien, ohne dass ich die Fesseln anfassen muss. Als ich ein Geräusch wahrnehme drehe ich mich blitzschnell um, ich sehe Ontari in einem Spiegel, sofort will das Biest in mir freigelassen werden.

„Da bist du endlich Lexa. Alleine und wehrlos.“

Ich schaue mich um und sehe sie in weiteren Spiegeln, ich habe für einen Moment keine Ahnung wo sie wirklich steht. Roan erscheint an ihrer Seite, schnell gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück und stelle mich vor Clarke. 

„Ihr passiert nichts, wenn du auf uns hörst.“ Dieses Mal ist es Jaha.

Nun nehme ich die Drei auch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wahr. Neben ihnen steht dort noch Echo, die mich kalt ansieht. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie sich so gegen mich wendet. Ich schaue mich um und suche nach einer Lösung, als ich plötzlich Clarkes Stimme höre.

„Lexa?“ 

„Alles wird gut, beweg dich nicht.“

Es braucht nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die vier auf mich zukommen.

„Verabschiede dich, Lexa.“ Sagt Ontari wütend.

Keine Sekunde später stürmt sie als Wolf auf mich zu. Ich verwandle mich ebenfalls und springe ihr entgegen.


	16. Chapter 16

-Clarke-

Ich bin völlig orientierungslos als ich leise Geräusche um mich wahrnehme. Mein Körper ist schwer und ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Ich spüre etwas Hartes an meinen Handgelenken und will mich bewegen, aber es geht nicht. Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist Costia, wie sie mich mit einem kalten Blick ansieht und es in meinem ganzen Körper zieht und schmerzt. Meine Gedanken fliegen zu Lexa, ich kann fühlen, dass sie in der Nähe ist.

Nachdem ich leise ihren Namen geflüstert und darauf eine Antwort bekommen habe, atme ich tief durch. Ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut geht und sie lebt, obwohl ich auch weiß, dass noch mehr Menschen in diesem Raum sind die eine negative Schwingung abgeben. Ich öffne meine Augen vorsichtig und sehe genau in diesem Moment, wie zwei Wölfe aufeinander zuspringen. Einer davon ist eindeutig Lexa. Mein Blick landet auf den drei Wölfen am Ende des großen Raumes, sofort halte ich den Atem an. Lexa ist zwar stark, da sie schon so alt ist, aber sie kann es nicht mit so vielen aufnehmen, nicht alleine. Wie wild ziehe ich an den Fesseln die mich davon abhalten aufzustehen und zu helfen. Lexa hat den Wolf bereits auf dem Boden, als ein weiterer auf sie zuspringt. Ich sehe in Zeitlupe wie die Wölfe sich durch den Raum schleudern, immer mehr Blut ziert den Boden, immer mehr Holz und Scherben fliegen durch die Luft. In diesem Moment wirft Lexa Ontari mit voller Wucht in einen der Spiegel, der zerspringt in tausend Stücke. Mein Blick landet auf einer Scherbe, die ganz in meiner Nähe ist.

„Ah komm schon!“ flüstere ich, als ich mich bewege und versuche nach der Scherbe zu greifen.

Nach einem lauten Jaulen schaue ich hoch und sehe, dass Lexa gerade Echo das Genick gebrochen hat, mein Mund klappt auf. Ich schaue zu Jaha, der sich größer macht und mit einem Kriegsruf auf meine Freundin zu springt. Auch Roan ist noch da, der auf Lexa zu geht und auf eine passende Gelegenheit wartet um einzugreifen. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis ich die Fesseln aufgeschnitten habe. Ich schaue hoch und mein Blut gefriert. Roan hat es geschafft Lexa auf den Boden zu drücken, die an mehreren Stellen blutet. Jaha hängt über ihr und will ihr gerade in den Hals beißen, da umfasse ich die Scherbe fester in meiner Hand und werfe sie mit voller Wucht durch die Luft. Jaha jault laut, als das harte Glas sich in seine Seite bohrt. Er sieht mich so wütend an, dass ich einen Schritt zurück mache. Lexa nutzt allerdings diese Ablenkung um sich zu befreien. Während die Drei sich wieder umkreisen, suche ich nach weiteren Scherben. Ich merke zu spät wie Roan mich fixiert und auf mich zu kommt. Auch Lexa stürmt los, aber es ist zu spät. Sein harter Körper kollidiert mit meinem, ich fliege ein paar Meter durch die Luft und spüre dann den Spiegel in meinem Rücken, wie er zerbricht und die Scherben durch den Raum fliegen und sich in meinen Rücken bohren.

Vor meinen Augen ist es schwarz, ich habe das Gefühl mein ganzer Rücken ist aufgeschlitzt, aber der größte Schmerz kommt von meinem Oberschenkel. Langsam lehne ich mich nach vorne und sehe eine riesige Pfütze Blut unter mir, ich weiß, dass das Glas meine Oberschenkelarterie durchtrennt hat. Verschwommen sehe ich wie Blut vor mir spritzt, welches allerdings nicht meines ist. Lexa hat Roans Kopf im Maul, allerdings ist dieser nicht mehr an seinem Körper befestigt. Mir wird noch übler, also schließe ich die Augen. 

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich Anyas Präsenz wahrnehme. Als ich meine Augen öffne kämpft Lexa an der Seite mit noch zwei Wölfen, ich weiß, dass es sich um Anya und Jakob handelt, die uns wohl zum Glück gefolgt sind. 

„Clarke?“ irritiert öffne ich meine Augen, die ohne es zu wollen erneut zu gefallen sind.

Vor mir kniet Lexa, sie hat mehrere Wunden im Gesicht und blutet an der Stirn, aber ich kann nicht anders als sie anzulächeln. Ich will etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment fühle ich eine warme Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund und fange an zu husten. Lexa sieht mich besorgt an und drückt auf meinen Oberschenkel, sofort schreie ich vor Schmerzen.

„Geht’s dir… gut?“ frage ich leise.

„Anya und Jakob sind da. Jaha und die anderen sind Tod. Bitte Clarke bleib bei mir.“

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein…“ flüstere ich, meine Augen fallen wieder zu.

„Bitte Clarke! Mach die Augen auf! FUCK!“

Ich nehme dumpf wahr wie Anya an meiner Seite ist, sie flüstert Lexa etwas zu. Als ich meine Augen öffne schaue ich genau in grün, ich lächle und schließe meine Augen wieder, das ist definitiv ein guter, letzter Augenblick. Ich merke wie das Leben langsam meinen Körper verlässt, vor meinen geschlossenen Augen sehe ich nur Lexa und all unsere Momente, die wir miteinander haben.

„Ich helfe dir Clarke, bleib stark.“

Plötzlich spüre ich einen Schmerz an meinem Hals und wie ein Elektroschock durch meinen Körper gejagt wird. Ich halte den Atem an, das Gefühl ist warm und angenehm, ich dachte nie, dass der Tod sich so anfühlen wird. Lexas Hand wickelt sich um meine, als ich mich dem Ganzen hingebe und einschlafe.

Es ist warm um mich herum, ich spüre etwas sanftes und Weiches auf mir. Irritiert runzle ich die Stirn, bin ich etwa im Himmel? Ich werde wacher und spüre einen brennenden Schmerz an meinem Hals, sofort stöhne ich und fasse mir an die Stelle.

„Clarke?“ oh mein Gott, diese Stimme. „Bist du wach? Alles ist gut.“

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe die Frau meiner Träume. Lexa sitzt neben mir, offensichtlich liege ich auf ihrem Bett. Sie hält meine Hand, ich sehe, dass dort ein Verband ist, jetzt spüre ich auch mehrere Pflaster auf meinem Körper. Ich liege auf dem Rücken, aber überraschenderweise tun die Wunden nicht zu sehr weh. Ich schaue in ihre Augen und will fragen was los ist, aber ich bekomme kein Wort heraus. 

„Hör mir zu Clarke. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind zu Hause, bei mir zu Hause. Anya und Jakob sind unten.“ Ich frage mich wo Niylah ist, aber bin wieder zu schwach um zu fragen. „Niylah war schwer verletzt…“ sie schluckt schwer aber streichelt über meine Hand. „Sie wird aber wieder.“

Sie stoppt und atmet tief durch. Ich sehe, dass sie ebenfalls ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht hat, aber nicht so viele wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Immer noch irritiert was hier los ist schaue ich weiter durch den Raum. 

„Was…“ beginne ich schwach.

„Ich erzähle es dir in Ruhe, aber bitte ruh‘ dich erstmal aus. Ich gehe nicht weg.“ Ich nicke noch, bevor meine Augen zu fallen und ich erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf falle.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach werde nehme ich zuerst den Geruch von Kaffee wahr. Gleichzeitig spüre ich etwas Hartes auf meinem Bauch. Ich öffne ein Auge und sehe, wie Lexas Kopf auf meinem Bauch liegt. Eine Tasse Kaffee steht auf dem Tisch neben ihr. Ich grinse und setze mich langsam auf, sofort schießt ihr Kopf hoch.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Besser. Oder gut. Keine Ahnung.“

Lexa lächelt und greift schnell hinter sich. Sie hält mir etwas Schokolade hin, welche ich sofort nehme und etwas davon esse. Ich merke wie alles um mich herum klarer wird. Lexa streichelt vorsichtig über meine Hand aber trifft meinen Blick nicht.

„Sind Jaha und die Anderen wirklich Tod?“ frage ich als ich mich erinnere.

„Ja…“ antwortet sie, ich spüre wie schuldig sie sich fühlt.

„Lexa du musstest das tun!“ Ohne zu wollen steigt eine riesige Wut in mir auf.

Ich merke wie tief in mir drin etwas mit mir kämpf, gegen mich kämpft. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, sofort steht Lexa auf und drückt mich vorsichtig aufs Bett, bevor sie mich in den Arm nimmt.

„Ruhig Clarke, bitte bleib ruhig du darfst nicht wütend werden.“

Ich atme tief durch, schließe die Augen und atme ihren Duft ein. Sofort spüre ich wie sich mein Körper entspannt und der Kampf in mir aufhört. Meine Augen fliegen auf, als ich alles in meinem Kopf zusammenzähle.

„Lexa? Ich bin ein Wolf, oder?“


	17. Chapter 17

-Lexa-

Nervös laufe ich hin und her, die Bäume die mich umgeben fangen die Sonne ab, die gnadenlos auf mich hinabscheint. Allerdings nehme ich nicht viel wahr außer der Angst in meinem Bauch, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Ich atme immer wieder tief durch um mich nicht zu verwandeln, es ist schwer ruhig zu bleiben. Mein Kopf läuft auch Hochtouren, ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Clarke, dass ich am liebsten schreien würde. Als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass ich sie verwandeln musste, weil sie sonst auf jeden Fall gestorben wäre, hat sie mich nur leer angestarrt. Seitdem sind fünf Stunden vergangen, in denen wir nur da saßen und beinahe kein Wort geredet haben. Anya ist nun bei ihr und versucht mit ihr zu reden, da ich offensichtlich nicht an sie rankomme. 

Mein Blick fliegt zur Terrasse, als die Tür aufgeht. Zuerst tritt Jakob raus, er wirft mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Als Clarke raustritt kneift sie die Augen zu, ich grinse, weil ich weiß, dass ihre Sinne geschärfter sind als sonst und somit das Sonnenlicht heller ist. Sie trägt eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt von mir, ich dränge die unanständigen Gedanken zurück und gehe langsam auf sie zu. Anya erscheint nun hinter Clarke und klopft ihr kurz auf die Schulter, sofort knurre ich leise.

„Lexa, sieh mich an.“ Mein Blick landet auf Clarke. „Mir geht’s gut, ok?“

Die Spannung verlässt meinen Körper, als ich sehe wie ernst sie das meint. Ich sehe, dass eine der Wunden an ihrer Wange schon beinahe komplett verheilt ist. Langsam kommt sie auf mich zu, ich spüre, dass sie unsicher ist. 

„Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich fühle mich anders…“ sie schaut auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir so leid.“

„Nein! Sag das nicht! Du hast mich gerettet Lexa!“ ich nicke, aber kann mich trotzdem nicht von aller Schuld freisprechen.

„Das mag sein, aber ich habe dich überhaupt erstmal in das alles reingezogen.“

Ich sehe wie Anya sich hinter Clarke stellt, auch Jakob nimmt eine defensive Position ein. Ich weiß genau, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass Clarke langsam wütend wird. Wenn man gerade frisch verwandelt ist kann man seine Wut nicht beherrschen. Man sieht nur noch rot und könnte in diesem Zustand auf jeden losgehen. Ich sehe für eine Sekunde wie Clarkes Augenfarbe sich zu gelb verändert, sie sieht so verdammt atemberaubend aus. Ohne nachzudenken gehe ich zu ihr und ziehe sie an mich heran. Anya will gerade was sagen, da bringe ich sie mit einem Blick dazu, zu schweigen. Clarke vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinen Haaren und atmet tief durch. Ich spüre wie sie ruhiger wird und die Wut verschwindet. Als ich ein leises Knurren höre, spüre ich alles gleichzeitig: Stolz, Freude, Erregtheit, Liebe. 

„Sag mir was du fühlst, jetzt grade in diesem Moment.“ Flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und streichle sie am Rücken.

„Wärme… Zuneigung…“

„Mmmm… konzentrier dich darauf und merke es dir.“

Sie lehnt sich nach hinten und lächelt mich an, ich habe so lange gewartet um das wieder sehen zu können.

„Sollen wir reingehen und darüber reden?“

„Ich will nicht reden.“ Antwortet sie sofort.

Um auszuprobieren wie weit ich gehen kann, werfe ich ihr meinen dominanten Blick zu. Im Hintergrund lässt Jakob sofort unterwürfig den Kopf hängen. Clarke hingegen schaut mich weiterhin an, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich runzle die Stirn, aber lasse es unkommentiert.

„Ich will in den Wald, die frische Luft genießen.“ Anya lacht leise hinter ihr.

„Jetzt schon ein richtiger Wolf.“

Ich strecke meine Hand aus, welche Clarke dankend annimmt. Als sich unsere Hände berühren spüre ich wie Energie in meinen Körper fließt. Nach Clarkes Blick zu urteilen geht es ihr nicht anders. Ich schaue über ihre Schulter und gebe Jakob zu verstehen, dass er uns folgen soll. Dann gehe ich Hand in Hand mit meiner Freundin los.

Wir sind bereits zehn Minuten unterwegs als Clarke meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, indem sie stehenbleibt und einen umgekippten Baum anstarrt.

„Stimmt was nicht?“

„Pssst!“

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, aber plötzlich springt ein Kaninchen über den Baumstamm und hoppelt weg, als es uns sieht. Clarke dreht sich zu mir und lächelt.

„Ich habe es gehört, ohne es zu sehen. Lexa das ist unglaublich.“

„Ich weiß. Und du kannst noch viel mehr.“

Sie lässt meine Hand los, geht ein paar Schritte nach vorne und studiert den Baumstamm. Als sie zu mir schaut nicke ich um ihr zu sagen, dass sie es versuchen kann. Langsam fasst sie an das Ende des Stammes und hebt ihn an. Ich sehe wie ihre Augen weit werden, bevor sich ein Grinsen über ihre Lippen zieht. Sie hebt den Stamm ein paar Sekunden lang in die Luft, bevor sie ihn wieder fallen lässt.

„Siehst du, ich sage doch-“ weiter komme ich nicht als sie zu mir rast und ihre Lippen auf meine drückt.

Ich versuche sie abzufangen, aber da sie so viel Schwung drauf hat fallen wir nach hinten und landen auf dem harten Waldboden. Wir müssen Lachen, dabei lege ich meine Arme um Clarke und drücke sie fest an mich. Clarke lehnt sich nach hinten und streicht über meine Wange, sofort schließe ich glücklich die Augen.

„Ich fühle so viel…“ fängt sie leise an, ich bleibe still und höre ihr aufmerksam zu. „Es ist alles so neu aber auch so schön und… ich habe das Gefühl ich fühle was du fühlst.“

„Das ist auch so.“ ich setze mich auf, dabei ziehe ich Clarke in meinen Schoß. „Wir sind Seelenverwandte und Wölfe, wir können auf eine gewisse Weise spüren was der andere fühlt.“

Wir verweilen ein paar Minuten dort, genießen die Nähe und den Duft des Anderen. Ich kann Jakob weiter weg spüren und entscheide, dass ich es versuchen sollte.

„Clarke, weißt du was es heißt, was passiert ist?“ sie seufzt und lehnt sich nach hinten.

„Ich denke schon…“

„Du weißt, dass du ein Leben ohne Kinder leben wirst, ein Leben wo du ständig umziehen musst und nie lange einem Ort bleiben kannst.“ Sie nickt, dabei strahlt sie jede Menge Trauer aus. „Du wirst deine Mutter irgendwann verlassen müssen… deine Freunde…“

„Hör auf!“ sie löst sich in einem Schritt aus meinem Arm und steht auf, sofort springe ich zu ihr.

„Bleib ruhig.“

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich ruhig bleiben soll!“ entgegnet sie wütend und will weggehen, aber ich folge ihr. 

„Ich weiß du bist wütend aber es ist gefährlich, wenn du es rauslässt.“

„Weißt du was, es ist mir egal!“

Sie will weitergehen, aber plötzlich fällt sie auf ihre Knie und schreit los. Keine Sekunde später ist auch Jakob bei uns. Ich knie neben Clarke, als sie mich anschaut sind ihre Augen gelb und blutunterlaufen. Im letzten Moment schubse ich Jakob zur Seite, als sie sich verwandelt. Eine Pfote trifft mich im Gesicht und ich fliege ein paar Meter durch den Wald. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf um wieder voll zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Als ich dann hochschaue bleibt mir der Atem weg. Vor mir steht der schönste Wolf, den ich je gesehen habe. Er hat blondes Fell, was im Sonnenlicht glänzt und atemberaubend schöne, blaue Augen. 

Clarke gibt kleine Geräusche von sich, ich weiß, dass sie desorientiert ist und schmerzen hat. Die ersten Verwandlungen tun höllisch weh, jedes Gelenk und jeder Knochen schmerzt und brennt. Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu, dabei zeige ich Jakob, dass er zurücktreten soll.

„Clarke?“ ihr Kopf schießt hoch und sie sieht mich wütend an, bevor sie wieder jault und etwas nach vorne stolpert. „Ruhig, du schaffst das.“

Langsam läuft sie ein paar Schritte, ich beobachte ihren eleganten Körper. Ihr Fell sieht so weich aus, ihre Gesichtszüge als Wolf sind weicher als meine, das kann ich sofort erkennen. Sie stolpert erneut und fängt sich, kurz bevor sie komplett fällt. Ich höre sie frustriert stöhnen und knurren und erinnere mich an die Zeit, als ich Neuling war. Anstatt sie weiter mit Worten zu beruhigen gehe ich einen Schritt zurück und verwandle mich ebenfalls. Ich schüttle mich kurz und schaue wieder zu Clarke, die den Kopf etwas zur Seite legt und mich genau studiert. Nun sehe ich, dass es etwas größer bin als sie, wenn ich könnte würde ich jetzt breit grinsen. Ich stelle mich langsam neben sie und stoße sie mit meinem Kopf etwas an, damit sie mir zusieht. Gekonnt laufe ich erst ein paar Meter, sie folgt mir etwas unbeholfen. Als ich in die Luft springe und gleich drei Meter weiter aufkomme, sehe ich ihren verdutzen Blick. Dann folgt allerdings ein Gesichtsausdruck der Konzentration, bevor sie etwas schneller läuft und ebenfalls in die Luft springt. Sie kommt auf und verliert kurz das Gleichgewicht, aber ich bin sofort an ihrer Seite und stabilisiere sie.

„Wow, das war gut.“ Sagt Jakob von etwas weiter weg.

Clarkes Kopf schießt hoch, ich sehe an ihrer Körperhaltung, dass sie ihn als Gefahr ansieht. Sie will auf ihn zuspringen, da stelle ich mich zwischen die beiden und knurre leise. Anstatt dass Clarke zurückweicht, wie es normalerweise ist, wenn man jemanden zum Wolf gemacht hat, knurrt sie zurück und behält Jakob dabei im Auge.

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind Clarke.“ Sagt er und hebt vorsichtig die Arme. „Das weißt du auch.“

Ich erkenne, dass es besser ist, wenn ich mich wieder verwandle. Clarke scheint auch insofern beruhigt zu sein, dass sie nicht auf meinen Kumpel losgeht. 

„Alles ist gut.“ Sage ich sofort als ich wieder in meiner menschlichen Form bin. „Lass deine Gedanken und Gefühle zu. Auch als Wolf. Das ist wichtig, Clarke.“

Der Wolf schnauft, bevor er kurz die Augen schließt und nickt. Ich grinse und gehe dann zu Jakob, aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Clarkes Körper sich erneut anspannt. Sie hat nun das starke Bedürfnis für mich zu Sorgen, mich zu beschützen und für mich da zu sein. Ein Gefühl was ich von Anfang an hatte, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe.

„Geh ruhig wieder zurück, wir kommen gleich.“ Jakob nickt und verschwindet wortlos.

Ich drehe mich um und spüre eine Welle von Irritation von Clarke. Als ich merke worum es geht kann ich nicht anders als loslachen. Der Wolf wirft mir einen wütenden Blick zu, als ich auf ihn zugehe.

„Du weißt nicht, wie du zurückkommst, oder?“ Clarke schnauft.

„Ok, du musst es machen wie vorhin, konzentriere dich.“ Ich gehe ein paar Meter weg aber schaue Clarke durchgehend in die Augen. „Konzentrier dich auf das Gefühl wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Wenn es nicht klappt denk an die Wärme und Zuneigung die du in meinem Arm gespürt hast.“

Es dauert ein paar Momente, aber dann springt Clarke etwas nach vorne und kommt in menschlicher Form wieder auf dem Boden auf. Ich laufe schnell zu ihr und halte sie fest, als sie fast auf den Boden fällt. Sie sieht mich geschockt an und atmet schwer, sofort ziehe ich sie in meinen Arm.

„Alles ist gut süße.“ Sie nickt gegen meine Schulter.

Nachdem wir einfach nur dort gestanden und ich ihren Rücken gestreichelt habe, spüre ich wie ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigt. Vertrauen und Liebe fliegt mir entgegen, was ich so gut es geht versuche zu erwidern. Ich habe nur darüber gelesen wie es ist, wenn man als Wolf die Liebe seines Lebens trifft. Die Verbindung zwischen uns ist jetzt schon wirklich unglaublich, ich merke genau was sie fühlt.

„Sollen wir zurückgehen? Anya und Jakob machen sich sicher Sorgen.“

„Ok.“ Antwortet sie kurz.

Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und leite sie zurück zu unserem Haus, dabei kann ich mein breites Lächeln kaum verstecken.


	18. Chapter 18

-Clarke-

Während wir langsam auf das Haus zulaufen konzentriere ich mich auf all die Geräusche um uns herum, ich nehme alles viel deutlicher und intensiver war. Dazu bin ich noch immer ziemlich aufgewühlt von meiner Verwandlung, ich bin ein Wolf, ein richtig großer und angsteinflößender. Als ich Lexa neben mir leise lachen höre sehe ich sie irritiert an.

„Sie sind am Argumentieren.“ Erklärt sie ruhig und greift nach meiner Hand. „Bevor wir dort sind… Clarke, ich weiß das ist alles viel zurzeit, aber ich möchte, dass du eine Entscheidung triffst.“ Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller in meiner Brust als Lexa stehenbleibt und mich eindringlich ansieht. „Ich möchte dir die Welt zeigen, aber kann es auch verstehen, wenn du noch eine Zeitlang hier bleiben willst.“

„Eine Zeitlang?“

„Ich habe das Thema schon angeschnitten… nach 10 Jahren ungefähr müssen wir hier weg, das weißt du.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, stimmt. Entschuldige.“

„Schon gut süße.“

„Also… wenn ich sage ich will erstmal bleiben, bis diese Zeit um ist, dann bleibt ihr auch?“ Lexa nickt lächelnd. „Und wenn ich aber für die nächsten zwei Jahre um die Welt reisen will, dann folgt ihr mir ebenfalls?“

„Richtig. Ich liebe dich und will dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen.“ Ich grinse breit als sich eine allzu bekannte Wärme in meiner Brust ausbreitet.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Ohne dass Lexa mich weiter auf eine Entscheidung gedrängt hat gehen wir zum Haus. Hier höre ich tatsächlich Anya, Niylah und Jakob diskutieren.

„Da seid ihr endlich.“ Anya kommt mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zu. „Niylah sagt wir sollten eine Zeit verschwinden, wir haben zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen.“

„Haben wir nicht.“ Lexa stellt sich vor mich und sieht sie dominant an. „Ich überlasse diese Entscheidung Clarke.“

Als mich alle Augenpaare treffen schlucke ich nervös. Dabei spüre ich aber Liebe die von Lexa ausgeht, wie sie mich beruhigt und mir damit sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist und gut wird, egal welche Entscheidung ich treffe.

„Ich… würde gerne hierbleiben. Meine Freunde sind hier, meine Mutter…“ Niylah schnauft, aber nach einem Blick von Lexa schaut sie auf den Boden. „Natürlich will ich euch nicht aufhalten, oder sowas.“

„Tust du nicht.“ Anya grinst und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, sofort höre ich Lexa knurren. „Du gehörst jetzt zu uns – zum Rudel.“

„Danke Anya.“

Während Niylah leise vor sich hin fluchend aus dem Haus geht hüpft Anya zu Jakob und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare. Nach einem Blick in seine Augen weiß ich, dass es endet wie so oft. Beide springen Sekunden später als Wölfe in den Wald, was Lexa und ich lachend beobachten.

„Also… wir sind alleine im Haus.“

„Das sind wir.“

Ich schaue in Lexas wunderschöne Augen und sehe die Lust darin, ihre Augenfarbe geht leicht ins gelbe über, wohl genau wie bei mir. Wir treffen uns in der Mitte in einem heißen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Lexa hebt mich hoch und läuft die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, wobei wir immer wieder stolpern und fast fallen, weil ich meine Kräfte unterschätze.

„Fuck baby, bring mich einfach nur schnell ins Bett.“ Lexa lacht und greift dabei an meinen Arsch.

„Alles was du willst.“

Kurz darauf liegen wir beide nur noch in Unterwäsche auf ihrem Bett. Durch meine Kräfte ist es ein durchgehender Kampf um Dominanz, den ich am Ende auch gewinne – oder Lexa lässt mich gewinnen. Meine Hände fahren sanft über ihre Seiten, während sie über meinen Rücken streichelt und mich weiterhin leidenschaftlich und mit Liebe küsst.

„Darf ich?“ ich nicke gegen ihre Lippen, als sie meinen BH öffnet und ihn vorsichtig von meinen Schultern streift. 

Langsam drückt sie mich nach hinten bis wir beide sitzen. Als ich die Liebe und den Hunger in ihren Augen sehe, muss ich mir hart auf die Lippe beißen um nicht zu überreagieren und mich gar noch zu verwandeln. In mir brodelt ein Vulkan voller Gefühle, dabei weiß ich nicht mal ob das Gefühl nur von mir kommt oder auch von Lexa. Ich bin auf jeden Fall sicher, dass ich mich noch nie so begehrt gefühlt habe, es ist als hätte Lexa nur Augen für mich auf dieser ganzen Welt. Vorsichtig greife ich an ihren starken Rücken und muss stöhnen, bei den harten Muskeln.

„Jetzt du.“

Während wir uns weiter küssen ziehe ich ihr den BH aus, während Lexas Hände schon an meinen Brüsten sind. Immer wieder muss ich den Kuss unterbrechen, weil es ein so wunderschönes Gefühl ist und ich leise stöhnen muss.

„Du bist so heiß.“ Flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen. „Ich will dich Clarke.“

„Dann nimm mich.“

Lexa knurrt, bevor sie unsere restlichen Klamotten auszieht und sich über mich lehnt. Sie küsst mich hart am Hals und beißt auch immer wieder zu, worauf ich mich ihr entgegendrücke. Aber anstatt mich anzufassen wo ich es brauche verweilen ihre Hände in neutralem Gebiet, was mich nach ein paar Minuten frustriert stöhnen lässt. Lexa löst sich von mir und schaut mich mit so viel Liebe in den Augen an, fast vergesse ich wie scharf ich bin und lasse Tränen in meinen Augen entstehen.

„Bitte…“ flüstere ich, sie nickt und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Zusammen?“ 

Ich grinse breit, denn selbst beim Sex achtet sie darauf, dass es so läuft wie ich es will, dass ich auch bloß Spaß habe und sie mir das geben kann, was ich brauche. Nach meinem Nicken schiebt sie meine Beine auseinander, ihr Mund klappt auf als sie zwischen meine Beine schaut. Ich will gerade einen Kommentar darüber abgeben, dass sie mit Sicherheit genauso feucht ist wie ich, da fährt ihr Finger plötzlich über meinen Kitzler.

„Fuck, Lexa!“

„Ich bin dabei…“ 

Sie grinst als sie sich auf mich legt und ihre Hüfte in mich drückt. Als unsere feuchten Mitten miteinander in Berührung kommen stöhnen wir laut auf. Ich blicke hoch und in Lexas inzwischen wieder gelbe Augen, ich bin sicher meine sehen genauso aus. Meine Hände wandern zu ihrem Arsch, als sie sich immer wieder in mich drückt, schneller und mit mehr Stärke als ein normaler Mensch.

„Ja! Genau da baby.“

„Clarke, fuck.“

Lexa krallt sich mit einer Hand im Bettlaken fest, bevor sie wieder anfängt mich am Hals zu küssen, was mir die Möglichkeit gibt meine Augen zu schließen und es einfach nur zu genießen, was sie gerade mit mir macht. Schon nach kurzer Zeit merke ich, dass ich kurz davor bin. Immer wieder drücke ich mich Lexa entgegen, welche mir laut ins Ohr stöhnt und schneller wird, genau das worum ich still gebeten habe, sie scheint es gemerkt zu haben. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen ist mein Orgasmus schneller da als ich dachte, ich stöhne laut und kralle mich in Lexas Schulter, welche kurz danach ebenfalls über mir zuckt und noch ein paar Mal gegen mich stößt, bevor sie neben mich auf die Matratze fällt und mich in ihren Arm zieht.

„Wow…“

„Oh ja…“

Lexas Finger zieht Kreise über meinen Bauch, während ich mich bei ihr ankuschle und entspannter bin als je zuvor. Nach ein paar Minuten Erholung küsse ich Lexa am Hals, meine Hand wandert zu ihren steifen Nippeln.

„Stopp.“ Sie greift nach meiner Hand, bevor sie sich auf mich rollt und mich angrinst. „Du bist dran meine Liebe.“

„Aber-“

„Vergiss es. Ich werde die Nacht unvergesslich für dich machen…“ ich grinse breit als sie mich am Hals küsst und ihre Hand zwischen meine Beine fährt.

 

-5 Jahre später-

-Lexa-

Gähnend werde ich wach, sofort greife ich neben mich, aber dort wo Clarkes warmer Körper war ist jetzt Leere. Ich rolle mit den Augen darüber, dass meine Freundin wieder früh aufgestanden ist und mich nicht geweckt hat. Nachdem ich mir schnell eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt übergezogen habe gehe ich die Treppe herunter in die Küche. Schon von weitem kann ich Octavia und Raven über etwas vollkommen Unsinniges diskutieren hören. Mein Blick landet allerdings auf Clarke, die am Tresen lehnt und ein grinsen auf den Lippen hat. Ihre blonden Haare strahlen im Sonnenschein der durch die Fenster fällt.

„Glaub mir – Superman ist besser als Batman! Oder Lexa?“ ich winke ab und greife nach meinem Kaffee, den Clarke mir wissend hinhält.

„Erst Kaffee.“ Ich lehne mich bei Clarke an und drücke ihr immer wieder Küsse in die Haare, während wir den beiden Dunkelhaarigen beim Argumentieren zusehen.

Mein Blick landet erneut auf Clarke, sie sieht so wunderschön aus wie am ersten Tag. Durch regelmäßiges Training und ihre vielen Verwandlungen zum Wolf ist sie stärker geworden, selbstsicherer. Ich seufze als ich daran denke, wie es ihr in ein paar Jahren das Herz brechen wird hier wegzuziehen, aber wenigstens kann sie ihre beiden idiotischen Freunde mitnehmen.

„Also.“ Unterbreche ich dann die Diskussion am Küchentisch. „Heute sind drei Jahre um seit ihr alles über uns erfahren habt. Ich habe mit allem aus dem Rudel darüber gesprochen, sie stimmen eurer Verwandlung zu.“

Clarke legt einen Arm um mich und atmet erleichtert durch. Wie viele Stunden, Tage, Nächte und Monate haben wir darüber diskutiert, Raven und Octavia von unserer Existenz zu erzählen. Mein Rudel hat zugestimmt und somit haben wir es ihnen so offenbart wie Clarke damals, direkt ins kalte Wasser geworfen und uns vor ihnen verwandelt. Beide haben es nach einem kurzen Schock gut aufgenommen, das war vor etwas über drei Jahren. Dann sind beide auf mich zugekommen und haben den Wunsch geäußert, ebenfalls zum Wolf zu werden. Zuerst habe ich sie abgewiesen, weil ich es für zu früh hielt. Dann aber hat Costia, da sie uns noch was schuldete, Nachforschungen gemacht und herausgefunden, dass beide ebenfalls das Blut in sich tragen. 

„Bevor du fragst.“ Unterbricht Octavia meine Gedanken. „Wir haben uns nicht umentschieden. Wir haben hier niemanden, mein Bruder hat mich alleine gelassen und Ravens Eltern kümmern sich nicht. Wir wollen in dein Rudel.“

Ich nicke, dabei spüre ich ein Gefühl von Clarke und sehe sie grinsend an. Sie wird rot im Gesicht als sie merkt, dass ich fühlen kann, wenn sie erregt ist. Ich wusste schon immer, dass es sie ziemlich anmacht, dass ich ein Rudel führe und sozusagen die Anführerin bin. Eine meiner Hände wandert an ihren Arsch, während ich wieder zu Raven und Octavia schaue, die mich wie Welpen aufgeregt ansehen.

„Dann soll es so sein.“

Die beiden klatschen sich ab, während ich mich mit einem Augenrollen zu Clarke drehe. Die Blonde sieht mich glücklich an und küsst mich dann so intensiv und leidenschaftlich, dass meine eigenen Emotionen mich überschwemmen. Ich liebe sie so sehr, wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Niemals hätte ich daran geglaubt meine Seelenverwandte auf diese Art und Weise zu finden. Es ist ein Geschenk die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen.

„Also, kommt ihr dann?“ ich greife nach einem Löffel und werfe ihn Richtung Raven, die sich schnell duckt. „Nicht witzig!“

Clarkes lachen gegen meine Lippen war es wird, es ist alles wert. Grinsend ziehe ich sie an der Hand hinter mir her in den Garten, wo bereits der Rest des Rudels steht, auf in ein neues Leben mit neuen Freunden, einer neuen Familie und neuen Wölfen.


End file.
